Vivre dans la mort
by Momo-chan Ni
Summary: Cette fille-là reste insensible, froide et distante. Malgré sa beauté frappante et ses cheveux bleus peu ordinaires mais envoûtants, elle sème le trouble chez les Lyoko-guerriers. Un passé funeste semble la lier à Xana. Quel est-il ?
1. Prologue

Bonjour tout le monde !

Voici la deuxième fic que je poste ici, sur ce fandom, et pourtant, elle a été écrite bien avant le One-Shot de D. Gray-Man (_Innocence_), que je vous invite également à aller lire ^^

Disclaimer : bon les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Moonscoop

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et, attention, cette fic a pour décor Code Lyoko ainsi qu'un lien avec l'histoire mais, elle reste assez éloignée de l'histoire originale.

* * *

_Vivre dans la mort_

Prologue :

La lame froide et métallique du poignard pénétra sournoisement au plus près de son cœur. Un premier filet vermillon s'écoula avant que le sang ne commence à se déverser. Sa respiration s'entrecoupait, figée entre la vie et la mort. Un froid sinistre consumait la chaleur de tout son être. Ses membres tremblotaient et suaient sous le choc et l'émotion.

L'assassin, tout de noir vêtu, extirpa l'arme violemment et arracha un hurlement de douleur au jeune homme. Il contempla d'un sourire cynique la lame, reflétant dans son éclat le désespoir de la victime, et dégoulinant d'un sang frais. Puis, il disparut, s'envolant dans une fumée noire et âcre, ne laissant derrière lui que cette âme perdue.

Elle risqua un œil hors de sa cachette. Plus personne sauf… sauf, étendu sur le sol, le jeune homme. Elle se précipita sur le corps aussi vite, si ce n'est plus, que si sa propre vie en dépendait.

- Hiichyo !

Elle le prit doucement dans ses bras en tremblant de tristesse. Ses yeux étaient couverts d'un voile de désolation infinie.

- Hiichyo, murmura-t-elle, retenant un sanglot

Les larmes commencèrent à embuer ses yeux. Elle répétait, inlassablement, le même mot mêlé d'une tristesse éternelle et d'un sens aimant profond. Son prénom s'arracha de sa gorge comme un hurlement de douleur appelant des secours. Et l'abondante tristesse coulait de ses yeux.

Elle serra le corps pâle de vie contre sa poitrine tout en le suppliant de revenir. Les perles de désolation roulèrent le long de son visage et se versèrent sur celui de son amant.

- Hiichyo ! cria-t-elle soudain, levant les yeux au ciel, réveille-toi ! Réveille-toi ! hurla-t-elle dans une ultime détresse.

Elle le secoua fébrilement. Puis, elle l'enlaça tendrement, réfugiant son visage dans le cou inerte, recherchant la chaleur amoureuse des années passées. Elle ne cessait de réitérer son souhait, priant, suppliant, implorant.

Soudain, elle perçut un léger raclement de gorge, presque inaudible. Elle relâcha, étonnée, le jeune homme.

- Hiichyo ?

Ses yeux persistèrent à pleurer, bien malgré elle. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, elle se jeta à son cou pleurant de joie, cette fois. Malheureusement, le temps ainsi que l'ombre noire le rattrapaient déjà. Il peinait à résister. Il voulait garder les yeux ouverts, pouvoir imprimer le visage de la jeune fille, et la garder dans l'éternité de ses souvenirs.

D'une main tremblante, il caressa sa peau au teint de porcelaine. Elle garda précieusement sa main collée contre sa joue et ferma les yeux, souriant faiblement. Elle désirait ne jamais oublier cette instant, toujours se rappeler de la chaleur de cette main, toujours se souvenir de son regard.

- Je…

Elle rouvrit brusquement ses paupières bousculées par tant d'émotions. Son front se plissa tant elle était portée par l'inquiétude que ce fut l'heure. Elle le sentait si faible. Sa main se perdait.

Il plongea une dernière fois son regard dans le sien et y sentit toute la tristesse qui émanait d'elle.

- Je… je t'… je t'aime…

Elle pleura encore. Elle l'enlaça et le serra contre elle tout en inondant le visage qu'elle ne voudrait jamais oublié. Elle le sentait partir. Elle voulait le garder. Elle s'accrocha à lui mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Elle étouffa plusieurs sanglots.

Il ferma les yeux et, dans un dernier effort, prononça ce pour quoi il s'était battu :

- …Nitsolaki.

* * *

Voilà, voilà, c'était le prologue.

Je vois déjà vos têtes effarées en train de se demander ce que c'est que ça, ce que ça vient faire chez Code Lyoko, quel rapport cela a avec nos Lyoko-guerriers.

Je vous rassure, ça a bien un rapport ^^

Mais vous le verrez plus tard ;)

Sur ce, j'attends vos reviews avec impatience et à dans un mois pour un nouveau chapitre... ou plutôt le premier chapitre ;)


	2. Chapitre 1

Bonjour à tous !

Voici enfin le chapitre 1, qui lui est bien entendu beaucoup plus conséquent que le prologue ^^

J'espère que ça va vous plaire ;)

Je rappelle en passant que les personnages et l'univers de Code Lyoko son sous l'adorable copyright en forme de quart de lune jaune, ou autrement dit, Moonscoop.

A vos yeux, lisez !

* * *

Chapitre 1 :

- Et !... Hop ! Flèche laser !

Dans un bruit sourd, le krabe explosa, ne laissant derrière lui que des déchets numériques, tandis qu'Odd faisait littéralement joujou avec les deux autres et derniers krabes. Il sautait par-dessus l'un, passait sous l'autre. Parfois, on se demandait s'il prenait vraiment ses missions au sérieux. Un triple saut était enchaîné d'une glissade sur parois pour atterrir sur le dos d'un monstre. Là, il préparait sa flèche que l'autre l'empêchait déjà de tirer. Alors, il sautait de plus belle, s'envolant dans le ciel, tel un félin agile et rusé.

William courut jusqu'à la tarentule, avec laquelle Ulrich se battait rageusement, fendant l'air de son sabre. Il tentait de parer les attaques du monstre mais sans jamais pouvoir l'atteindre. Le Lyoko-guerrier, encore novice, dégaina son épée et la fit tournoyer.

- Eh ! Les renforts ?

Il évita de justesse un tir de la tarentule l'ayant aperçu avant de répondre :

- J'arrive ! Tiens bon Ulrich !

William se jeta avec ferveur sur cette araignée géante. Mais, à peine sa lame d'acier allait-elle lui faire mordre la poussière, qu'elle dévia une de ses pattes, et lui assena un laser dans le ventre qui le dévirtualisa sur le coup. Ulrich se retourna vivement pour apercevoir la disparition de son ami. La bête reprit ses tirs de plus belle sur lui. Elle semblait infatigable.

- Will, marmonna-t-il entre ses dents sans relâcher sa défense

Tentant de se déplacer un peu à gauche, parfais un peu à droite, il avançait lentement sur le monstre. Mais, il se trouvait qu'elle était dotée d'une once d'intelligence, vu la difficulté qu'Ulrich avait à ne faire ne serait-ce qu'un seul pas. N'étant que numérique, les gouttes de sueurs ne pouvaient couler, mais on sentait une certaine anxiété et inquiétude le ronger. La tarentule faisait partie d'un programme informatique, aussi ne pouvait-elle pas se fatiguer… contrairement à Ulrich qui sentait, petit à petit, ses forces le quitter. Néanmoins, il ne se laisserait pas abattre pour si peu. Enfin…une petite pause ne serait pas de refus non plus.

La situation devenait dangereuse pour lui et favorable pour la tarentule. Il était épuisé. Il commençait à suffoquer et ses mouvements avaient du mal à tenir la cadence. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à tenir la cadence que lui imposait l'animal numérique.

Brusquement, un éventail fendit l'air et vint transpercer la tarentule. Surprise, elle s'écroula lamentablement sur le sol.

Ebahi, Ulrich s'écroula à genoux. Son souffle était court et il avait du mal à reprendre le dessus. L'effort qu'il avait fourni avait été immense. Il devrait penser à demander à Jérémy combien de temps il avait combattu seulement contre ce monstre-là. Il s'épongea le front et releva la tête comme pour s'aérer, bien que dans un monde virtuel ce fut impossible qu'une brise seulement puisse se produire.

- Vous et vos plans foireux.

Le jeune homme se retourna reconnaissant la voix de Yumi. Il la vit atterrissant de son triple salto avant, toute souriante, et rattrapant d'un simple geste son éventail, le tout sans le moindre effort. Elle avait l'air aussi fraîche et détendu qu'au début du combat. Il baissa la tête, un peu honteux. Au fond de lui, sûrement, il se disait qu'il s'était quand même fait battre par une fille. Non qu'il soit machiste, mais son orgueil en prit un sérieux coup.

- Mouais… on aurait pu l'avoir.

Yumi se mit à tourner autour de lui, cherchant à le taquiner. Ulrich lui tournait le dos à chaque fois pour lui cacher ses joues rouges et aussi parce qu'il n'aimait pas affronter le regard persuasif de la jeune japonaise.

- Monsieur est parti pour bouder, minauda-t-elle

- Avoue que si Yumi n'avait pas été là, tu étais cuit, déclara Aelita en les rejoignant

Les deux adolescentes rirent de bon cœur. Ulrich alla s'asseoir sur un rocher et marmonna dans sa barbe. Soudain, la voix de Jérémy, plutôt enjouée et guillerette, résonna :

- Beau travail les amis ! C'est encore une mission réussie !

Odd les rejoint en exécutant quelques acrobaties aériennes et s'installa tout sourire sur une branche surplombant le rocher où était assis Ulrich. Sa queue se balançait, reflétant ainsi le caractère du fanfaron.

- C'est normal, avança-t-il, ça ! C'est l'effet magique Odd !

- Je croyais que l'effet magique Odd, c'était « on te voit une fois, on te voit toujours » ? demanda Yumi, le sourire en coin

Les deux filles s'assirent à leur tour par terre, sur la dure roche qu'était celle du territoire montagne. La scène faisait très relaxation et pique-nique entre amis.

- Bah… c'est une autre facette, une autre de mes facultés.

Il fit mine d'inspecter ses ongles, prenant un air noble et faussement hautain. Il esquissa un sourire qui se voulut ravageur.

- Ouais, bon, c'est bien beau tout ça, Odd, mais… la tour n'est toujours pas désactivée. Aelita ? interrogea Jérémy depuis sa micro-oreillette.

Cette dernière eut un soubresaut, se souvenant de sa tâche qui n'était pas des moindre. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux roses, un peu gênée d'avoir oublié une chose aussi primordiale.

- Oups ! Désolée, je file… à toute à l'heure !

Elle fit un petit signe de la main à ses amis et courut vers la tour qui était encore entourée d'un halo rouge.

Odd fit une rotation autour de sa branche et se retrouva tête en bas pour adresser la parole à Ulrich.

- Au moins, avec le retour dans le passé, tu ne feras pas deux fois la même erreur !

Ulrich lui lança un regard noir et le petit chenapan, lui, affichait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Il se releva et croisa les bras derrière sa tête pour s'allonger sur la branche, ma foi, fort idéale pour se reposer après une bataille. Ulrich le fixait. Quel empoté ! Comment osait-il dire ça ? Pourquoi voulait-il tout faire rater ? Alors qu'il avait réussi à le cacher jusqu'ici à Yumi, il fallait qu'il rajoute son grain de sel. Décidément, le jeune garçon se demandait bien pourquoi il était si proche avec lui, parfois. Il était peu ordinaire comme ami. Tout le temps à divulguer des informations compromettantes autour de lui, à sortir avec toutes les filles qui lui tombaient sous la main, vraiment… comment Ulrich pouvait-il le supporter ? Lui-même ne le savait pas.

Yumi observa tour à tour les deux garçons : l'un, l'air détendu et paisible, l'autre, renfrogné et vexé.

- De quoi est-ce qu'il parle ?

Ulrich baissa la tête un peu plus. Il n'aimait vraiment pas se retrouver dans ce genre de situation. C'était étrange, mais, quelque part, Yumi était sûrement la seule personne dont il avait peur. Alors qu'Odd s'apprêtait à répondre, il lui coupa la parole :

- De rien, marmonna-t-il

Elle se rapprocha de lui et le prit par les épaules. Un frisson parcourut l'échine du jeune garçon. Oui, Yumi était bien son seul point faible… enfin, « seul »… d'après lui. Apparemment, elle ne parut pas s'apercevoir de sa réaction.

- Allez ! Dis-le-moi ! S'il te plaît, lui supplia-t-elle à l'oreille

Ulrich lui tourna définitivement le dos, et rougit tant il était gêné par ce secret et, tant il avait été proche du visage de la jeune japonaise. Déçu de son comportement, elle retourna s'asseoir à sa place de départ.

- Odd ? demanda Yumi sans quitter le jeune homme des yeux

- Oh ! Moi, on me dit souvent de me mêler de mes affaires, alors je ne dirais rien sur ce qu'à dit Ulrich à cette fille.

La réaction fut immédiate. Ulrich dégaina son sabre et le planta dans le ventre de son meilleur ami. Ainsi dévirtualisé, cet idiot ne risquait pas de dévoiler ses paroles. Yumi s'était retournée instantanément au mot « fille ». Quelle fille, d'abord ?

- Crétin, murmura Ulrich

Yumi se leva et, mains sur les hanches, lui déclara d'un ton presque amer :

- Je sais, Ulrich, que tu es facilement irritable… mais ce n'est pas une raison pour agir de la sorte.

Elle décida de faire la jeune fille jalouse pour le décider à le faire parler.

- Vu que tu ne veux pas te confier à tes amis, je ferais mieux de partir.

- Mais…

Elle commença à s'éloigner… ce qui était un peu idiot car elle s'en allait, certes, mais pour aller où ? Ulrich la rattrapa par le bras.

- Eh ! Mais… Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne voulais pas me confier à mes amis.

Yumi se retourna vivement et planta son regard dans le sien, ce qu'il le fit rougir et chanceler.

- Non, mais tu l'as bien fait sentir en revanche, répondit-elle, sans jouer la comédie cette fois

- Ben… c'est que ce n'est pas intéressant.

Il se passa une main dans ses cheveux. L'adolescente croisa les bras et l'observa de haut. Elle haussa un sourcil. C'était bien la première fois, mais, elle le trouvait vraiment gamin. Il se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre, le regard rivé sur ses pieds, et grommelait des paroles incompréhensibles. Qu'avait-il bien pu faire de si terrible pour qu'il agisse de la sorte ?

- Hum… c'est sûr… quand il s'agit d'une fille…

La réaction du jeune homme fut immédiate. Il ouvrit de gros yeux et s'exclama vivement :

- Hein ? Mais vas pas t'imaginer des trucs ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! se défendit-il soudain

Il commençait à paniquer et, elle, restait parfaitement calme. En clair, elle tenait la situation bien en main et était prête à lui faire cracher le morceau.

- Alors explique-toi. C'est quoi cette histoire de fille ?

Il se mit à rougir. Il ne pouvait pas reculer. C'était le coup final, le dernier round. Un à zéro pour Yumi…

- Ben… y a une nouvelle dans la classe, et… euh…et ben…j'ai simplement dit à Odd que… ben, que je la trouvais…

Yumi se pencha pour mieux le déstabiliser. Par son simple regard, elle le força à continuer. Il fut tellement désarçonné qu'il bredouilla les derniers mots.

- …canon, et…

Yumi n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Comment ? Il avait parlé d'une fille comme un canon et ce n'était pas elle. Apparemment sa surprise était très… expressive car Ulrich eut peur de continuer. Il soupira puis poursuivit :

- Et… elle m'a entendu. Mais je ne sais pas comment elle a réagi… et pis, y a rien entre elle et moi !

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'attendre le verdict de la juge.

- Hum...

Yumi haussa un sourcil, dubitative. Elle ne pouvait rien contre lui, ni contre les autres filles. Elle n'était même pas dans sa classe. Mais bon… elle, elle ne sortirait pas ça à tous les mecs qu'elle rencontre. Il y avait une limite à l'expression de la pensée… quand même.

- Faut quand même le faire.

Un léger raclement de gorge venant de la micro-oreillette se fit entendre. Jérémy s'excusa de les interrompre et les prévint qu'il lançait le retour dans le passé.

Ainsi, les deux amoureux quittèrent Lyoko en échangeant un regard plein de questions, mais avec une pointe d'amertume, pour Yumi et de gêne pour Ulrich.

Nitso s'étira. Elle regarda l'heure sur son réveil. Une chose surprenante lui fit froncer les sourcils. Son réveil indiquait aussi les jours. Mais, chose bizarre, alors qu'hier, on était jeudi, son réveil affichait aujourd'hui… jeudi, encore. Sa vision du temps aurait-elle été déboussolée par un quelconque évènement ? Avait-elle rêvée de sa journée ? Impossible… ses rêves n'étaient que cauchemars et si, lors d'une nuit paisible, elle rêvait, ce n'était certainement pas de ça. Encore, une hypothèse : son réveil était en panne. Pourtant, les minutes passaient bien, donc les jours aussi.

Elle tenta une expérience : dans deux minutes exactement, on viendrait frapper à sa porte et ce serait la fille du proviseur qui viendrait pour lui demander, aigrement, de se dépêcher car son père l'attendrait pour lui donner quelques papiers, ainsi que des renseignements. Aussi, attendit-elle patiemment, les yeux fixés sur son réveil qui affichait aussi les secondes.

Effectivement, au bout de deux minutes, ni plus, ni moins, on frappa violemment à sa porte. Elle se contenta de se lever et d'aller ouvrir.

Sissi marmonnait quelques paroles quand Nitso lui ouvrit.

- Ah ! Bah, enfin ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Je n'ai pas que ça à faire, moi !

La jeune fille ne bougea pas, n'émit aucune expression. Sissi resta sceptique mais répéta la demande de son père.

- Dépêche-toi, mon…

- Dis-lui que j'arrive.

Nitso voulait absolument éviter le papotage de cette pimbêche. Elle y avait déjà eu droit hier… enfin, aujourd'hui. Et elle avait trouvé cette gamine très chichiteuse et ennuyante au plus haut point. Sissi en resta littéralement bouche bée.

- Co… comment tu sais que… et puis d'abord c'est qui « lui » ?

- Ton père, répondit-elle sur un ton inébranlable

La petite peste du collège Kadic papillonna des cils. Une nouvelle venue, avec un prénom bizarre, serait-elle en plus extralucide ?

- Le proviseur, rajouta Nitso pour être sûre de bien s'être fait comprendre

- Co… comment tu as su ?

- C'est mon problème.

Et elle lui claqua la porte au nez.

Pff ! Quel caractère de cochon ! La nuit, c'est fait pour dormir ! explosa Sissi qui refusait qu'on s'adressât à elle de cette manière.

Non mais ! Pour qui elle se prenait la petite étrangère. Elle savait apparemment très bien qui elle était. Quel manque de politesse ! Et on venait ensuite lui dire que c'était elle qui faisait tâche dans le trombinoscope du collège ? Elle grommela toutes les injures qui lui venaient à l'esprit.

Nitso entendit la jeune fille s'éloigner. Elle soupira d'aise. C'était parfois très difficile de cacher sa véritable personnalité. A certains moments, elle se demandait pourquoi elle se cachait et se rebiffait comme ça. Tout le temps, les mêmes souvenirs lui revenaient à l'esprit lui rappelant sa mission et son passé. Alors, elle reprenait son courage à deux mains et remettait cette carapace inébranlable et inexpressive sur son visage.

Elle avait atterri dans un bien étrange monde. Comment pouvait-on accepter une personne si ignorante dans un lycée. Enfin, bon… elle avait des choses plus importantes à achever. Elle enfila ses vêtements vite fait, tout en se questionnant sur ce monde, puis s'en alla tranquillement chez le proviseur.

En chemin, elle réfléchit à ce dérèglement de temps. C'était étrange, surtout qu'elle se demandait si ce qu'elle avait vécu se reproduirait. Subir encore une fois un effondrement de cette école alors qu'elle était à l'intérieur et en réchapper sans une égratignure, le tout sans que personne ne la voit… était-ce encore possible ? De plus, elle ne tenait pas à rencontrer à nouveau certaines personnes.

- Eh ! Odd ! Attend-moi !

- Ah ! Non ! Il y a des pains aux raisins aujourd'hui, alors dépêche-toi Ulrich !

Elle s'arrêta et observa deux de ses camarades de classe. Ulrich se retourna. Peut-être avait-il senti son regard ? Peu importe, ils se fixèrent. Nitso plissait les yeux, tentant de comprendre ce qui se passait, espérant ainsi trouver une réponse dans ses yeux. Ulrich était décontenancé par son attitude. Elle n'était censée ne se souvenir de rien. La scène ne se répétait pas de la même façon et, quelque part au fond de lui, cela l'inquiétait. Mais, comme à son habitude, il n'en laissa rien paraître, préférant garder une stature austère.

Elle sortit des ses pensées et remarquant qu'Ulrich la fixait toujours, elle s'en détourna et poursuivit son chemin quelque peu enquiquinée qu'il ait soutenu son regard aussi longtemps. Comment osait-il ne serait que poser les yeux sur elle ? Il ne devrait pas regarder une jeune fille de son rang de la sorte. Décidément, ici, ils n'avaient pas les mêmes valeurs.

Et après… allait-il lui ressortir qu'elle était… comment disait-il, « canon » ? Elle ne l'espérait pas… surtout pour lui. Personne n'avait le droit de penser d'elle de cette façon. Ce serait la meilleure celle-là ! Elle était certes sous une fausse identité, il n'empêchait qu'on pouvait lui faire preuve de respect, et surtout on se devait quand même de la regarder avec plus de distance. Il se connaissait à peine. Elle ne supportait pas ces gens-là qui vous traitent comme bon leur semble. En tout cas, pas depuis…

Elle secoua vivement la tête. Non ! Elle ne devait pas s'en souvenir ! Mais déjà les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et sa vision se brouilla. Elle passa une main sur son visage comme pour bien constater qu'elles étaient là, qu'elles coulaient bien malgré elle. Non. Elle devait tenir ! Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre. Pas maintenant, en tout cas. Un jour viendra où elle pourra verser toutes ces années de désespoir. Elle serra les poings à cette pensée. « Un jour viendra », mais quand ? A cause de lui, elle attendait, elle patientait, elle gardait son sang-froid. Elle ne faisait que ça depuis sept ans !

Elle releva la tête déterminée, effaça toute trace de ses pleurs, retrouva sa dignité, et reprit son chemin vers le bureau du proviseur comme si de rien ne s'était produit.

Yumi rejoint ses amis sur leur banc fétiche. Odd soupirait de bonheur d'avoir si bien mangé. Il tapota sur son ventre, bien à son aise de s'être empiffré de la dernière quinzaine de pains aux raisins. Comme quoi, arriver plus tôt à la cantine avait du bon. Mais il fallait se lever plus tôt, aussi. Ah ! Que c'était dure, la vie d'adolescent ! Ulrich papotait avec Aelita, et Jérémy pianotait indéfiniment sur son ordinateur portable… une scène habituelle.

- Salut tout le monde !

Ils se tournèrent tous pour lui dire bonjour à leur tour.

- Prêts à revivre une fois de plus la même journée ?

- Bof… toujours ce cours ennuyeux sur le sulfate de cuivre avec cette chère Madame Hertz… passionnant ! affirma Odd en se levant

- Et toi, Yumi ? Prête pour un énième cours de sport avec GI Jim ? demanda Aelita

- Plus ou moins… à force, je vais finir par vraiment réussir mon triple salto arrière enchaîné de ma double roue !

La jeune japonaise s'aperçut alors du comportement d'Ulrich. N'ayant pipé mot, il restait dos tourné aux autres et avait la tête baissé. Blasé ? Ennuyé ? Confus ? Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi en penser aussi l'interrogea-t-elle pour savoir si quelque chose le tracassait. Sûrement pas cette histoire de fille, vu qu'il avait l'opportunité de ne pas refaire la même gaffe. En tout cas, elle espéra vivement que ce ne fut pas la cause de son tracas.

- Dis-moi Jérémy, donna-t-il pour réponse, est-ce que certaines personnes peuvent se souvenir de ce qui s'est passé avant le retour dans le temps ?

- Bien sûr !

Ulrich l'interrogea du regard, histoire d'en savoir plus.

- Tous ceux qui ont été enregistré dans le supercalculateur au préalable.

- Et… pas plus ?

Jérémy lui fit face, tout comme les autres, et l'observa sceptique.

- Ben… non. Pourquoi ça ?

- Non… pour rien.

Il se tut sur ces dernières paroles. Odd, Aelita et Yumi se questionnèrent du regard. Un silence pesant commença à s'installer jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie réveille tous les élèves, qui prirent la direction des classes en maugréant.

Au déjeuner, Yumi et William prirent leur plateau et vinrent s'asseoir à côté de leurs amis, déjà attablés et dont un s'empiffrait déjà des spaghettis bolognaises encore chaudes qui se trouvaient dans son assiette. La jeune japonaise leva les yeux au ciel : Odd ne changera jamais. Quelque soit la situation, il y aura toujours de la place pour son ventre.

- Alors ? Cette matinée ? demanda-t-elle en s'installant à côté d'Aelita

- Bof… répondit le plaisantin entre deux bouchées, comme d'habitude, un bon roupillon en science, une sieste en français, un p'tit somme en maths, et…

- Et, tiens-toi bien Yumi ! s'exclama Ulrich

Elle haussa un sourcil interrogateur. Elle se demandait réellement ce qu'Odd avait bien put faire de si extraordinaire.

- Eh ! Ce n'est pas si exceptionnel ! s'écria Odd

- Et ? interrogea William

Ulrich passa ses bras derrière son cou tandis qu'Odd s'engouffrait d'une nouvelle énorme bouchée de pattes. Aelita riait sous cape.

- Tu ne devineras jamais ! Monsieur a daigné écouter le cours de musique !

Odd haussa les épaules. Les deux adolescents ouvrirent de gros yeux puis, éclatèrent de rire. Décidément, il cachait bien son jeu des fois. Elle ne l'aurait jamais cru capable d'un tel acte de bravoure. Il va s'en dire qu'elle trouvait la situation fort plaisante. Aussi, avait-elle du mal à la croire.

- Bah… fallait bien que je fasse un p'tit effort… pour montrer mes véritables capacités, se défendit le concerné

Ulrich se pencha alors vers lui et afficha un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Un sourire sournoisement ironique. Aelita et Yumi n'en pouvaient plus, et les regardaient se chamailler amicalement tout en tentant de calmer leur rire qui ne cessait de croître.

- Je dirais plutôt que tes capacités se limitent à ton ventre et ton sommeil, plaisanta-t-il

- Peut-être ! Mais ce sont des capacités indispensables et vitales ! riposta-t-il

Aelita, ayant réussi à contrôler son rire, se tourna alors vers Yumi et lui demanda :

- Et toi, Yumi ? Comment s'est passée ta matinée ?

Yumi eut un petit sourire en coin. La matinée aussi, pour elle, avait été mouvementée.

- Hum… Vous non plus, vous ne devinerez jamais.

Elle marqua une pause pour être bien sûre que tout le monde l'écoutait.

- J'ai réussi mon triple salto arrière enchaîné de ma double roue ! Je suis super contente. Vous auriez vu la tête de Jim.

Un instant, un long silence s'installa à leur table. Finalement, tous rirent de bon cœur en imaginant la tête de leur enseignant, éberlué et bouche bée.

- Je crois qu'il a eu du mal à avaler mon histoire d'entraînement intensif ce week-end.

Aelita se pencha vers Yumi et posa une main sur son épaule.

- C'est vrai qu'une semaine pour réussir cet exploit… faut le faire ! félicita-elle

Les rires reprirent de plus belle à leur table. Enfin, Yumi retrouva un certain sérieux. Pendant quelques minutes, ils mangèrent sans piper mot.

- Au fait, coupa la japonaise, vous n'avez pas une nouvelle dans votre classe ?

- Oui… pourquoi ?

- Oh ! Ben… apparemment, cette nouvelle a fait le tour du bahut. Je me demande bien pourquoi. Vous en savez peut-être quelque chose ?

Là, plus aucun rire ne fusa. Un silence lourd, presque pesant s'abattit sur les six lycéens.

- Ben quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

Aelita et Ulrich se tortillaient sur leur chaise, tandis qu'Odd s'empiffrait encore et toujours. Quelque part, cela faisait rire intérieurement la japonaise : quand il n'avait rien à dire, il ne trouvait décidément rien d'autre à faire que de manger !

- C'est vrai qu'elle est spéciale en son genre… finit par déclarer Jérémy pour dégeler la situation

- Comment te dire ça ? Elle est encore plus excentrique qu'Odd, lâcha Ulrich

- Eh ! J'ai rien de bizarre moi ! J'ai juste une mèche violette, se défendit-il en marquant un pause, ce n'est pas comme si c'était tous mes cheveux.

- Elle a un problème avec ses cheveux ? demanda William

Il aimerait bien avoir le fin mot de l'histoire, juste pour espérer finir son repas avant la reprise des cours. Yumi l'interrogea du regard et il haussa les épaules, dubitatif. Chacun faisait ce qu'il voulait avec ses cheveux, non ?

- Ben… elle a les cheveux bleus, répondit Odd

Yumi et William n'eurent aucune expression bien définie. Certes, elle avait les cheveux bleus, mais c'était son choix.

- Et alors ? Aelita les a bien roses, elle.

- Ouais… mais bleu, c'est…c'est plus voyant !

Ulrich devint silencieux. Odd avait dit juste : c'était voyant. Mais, lui, ça ne l'avait pas tant choqué. Au contraire, il avait bien aimé. Cela changeait de l'ordinaire. Mais si Yumi apprenait que c'était cette fille qui avait alimenté leur conversation sur Lyoko, elle allait refaire une crise de jalousie. Et il ne pourrait pas lui en vouloir ! Il aurait eut la même réaction qu'elle à sa place. Pourquoi leur relation était-elle si ambiguë ? Ils savaient pertinemment ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre et c'était comme des aimants : dès qu'ils en avaient l'opportunité, ils se repoussaient.

- Ils sont bleu glace ! C'est très… criard comme couleur. Pour ma part, j'ai même l'impression que cette couleur reflète son caractère, pour te dire ! appuya Aelita en se levant presque

- Euh… Aelita ? prévint Jérémy, elle arrive.

La jeune fille se rassit et le petit génie de la bande changea totalement de conversation pour éviter de se faire remarquer par cette nouvelle fille. Même lui ressentait un certain malaise face à elle. Elle avait une certaine stature hautaine et déterminée. Aussi, elle faisait plus âgée, plus mature comme si elle avait déjà passé la vingtaine. Elle était grande et pendant les cours elle avait fait preuve de bon sens, de logique et de connaissances robustes. Un grand mystère planait autour d'elle, que ce soit sur sa personnalité, ses capacités, ou encore son passé. Elle semblait fière et froide. Parfois, même impassible.

- Euh… j'ai fait des modifications sur certaines données du skid. Si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais bien qu'on aille faire un essai.

- Bonne idée ! Et puis, on ne sait jamais… commença Ulrich pour se changer lui aussi les idées

La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus passa à ce moment-là devant eux.

- … peut-être que Xana sera là ! On pourra lui botter les fesses une fois de plus ! s'enjoua le Lyoko-guerrier

Bien qu'étonnant, elle s'arrêta brusquement. Elle se tourna vivement vers Ulrich et le toisa du regard, pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Aux autres, il leur semblait qu'elle le méprisait du regard, or le jeune homme le voyait tout autrement. Surtout, lorsqu'il aperçut, au fond de ses yeux émeraudes, cette étincelle qu'on a quand un nouvel espoir naît, qu'un miracle nous est apparu comme si ce qu'il venait de dire était capital, voire même vital pour elle. Alors, pour la première fois, il ne l'ignora pas comme il l'aurait fait pour d'autres, mais lui offrit son plus beau sourire. Un sourire chaleureux qui tentait de la consoler de tracas qu'elle pouvait avoir et dont il n'en connaissait guère la nature. Il espéra qu'elle ne le prenne pas mal et qu'elle comprit son message.

Après, un instant de désarroi, elle finit par elle aussi lui sourire amicalement, le remerciant intimant de son soutien. Bien qu'il ne pourrait sûrement rien pour elle, cela lui fit du bien. Elle poursuivit, alors, son chemin comme si de rien n'était.

Le soir venu, Nitso rentra dans sa chambre. Une journée épuisante, mais qui n'était pas encore terminée…loin de là. Pour elle, elle ne faisait que commencer. Elle prit la bouteille d'eau qui se trouvait sur son bureau et grimpa sur le large rebord de la fenêtre pour admirer le soleil couchant. Elle but quelques gorgées pour se rafraîchir. Le mois de mai était particulièrement chaud cette année.

Elle se remémora ce midi. Son sourire l'avait empli d'une douceur et d'une chaleur qu'elle n'avait pu sentir depuis bien longtemps. Si longtemps qu'elle ne s'en souvenait même plus. En y réfléchissant, elle n'avait eu d'amis depuis tout ce temps. Elle s'était écartée de tout et de tout le monde. Elle avait vécu en solitaire. Néanmoins, ce sourire la rassura.

Elle releva la tête, comme pour mettre fin à ses pensées, et admira le soleil. Il était si beau. Il brillait d'un orange vif et peignait de rouge et de jaune l'horizon. Un peu comme ce jour-là…

_« - Que fais-tu ?_

_- C'est beau…_

_- Oui… splendide !_

_- Tout comme vous… Princesse._

_- Je me sens rougir sous tant de compliments._

_- Comme le soleil, tu éclaires ma vie, comme la fleur, dans mes bras, tu t'épanouies et dans tes yeux, je me perds dans l'infini._

_- C'est magnifique ! Est-ce de votre plume ?_

_- Oui…je l'ai composé en pensant à vous. »_

Son visage s'assombrit et quelques larmes glissèrent lentement le long de ses joues de porcelaine. Elle serra sa bouteille si fort que cette dernière se compressa sous sa force.

Son visage emprunt d'une tristesse et d'une rage indéfinissable, elle se rua sur son armoire. Elle fouilla parmi les quelques affaires qu'elle avait et extirpa un fourreau bleu nuit orné d'étranges symboles dorés. Elle prit aussi une ceinture de cuir épaisse et l'attacha à sa taille. Elle lassa le fourreau dessus. Enfin, elle recouvrit son arme et elle-même d'une cape bleu marine.

« C'est maintenant que l'enquête commence, pensa-t-elle »

* * *

Alors, alors ?

Aurais-je droit à vos impressions par quelques reviews ?

J'aime bien savoir ce que pense les gens, alors n'hésitez pas ! Bonnes ou mauvaises, je veux lire toutes les critiques !

Bon, évitez les "c'est nul" etc... soyez un peu constructifs et argumentez ;)

Sinon, si ça va a plu, on se retrouve le mois prochain pour le chapitre 2 !


	3. Chapitre 2

Ah ! Salut tout le monde !

Voici enfin le deuxième chapitre !

Désolé, j'ai quelques jours de retard !

Bon ben... bonne lecture, hein !

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

- Odd ! Eteins-moi cette musique de dingue !

La voix d'Ulrich tentait de surpasser le volume qui s'étendait dans la pièce.

- J'essaie de faire mes devoirs ! Bon sang, qu'est-ce que tu peux être saoulant, des fois ! hurla-t-il exténué

Mais Odd ne semblait point touché par ce que venait de dire son ami. Il continuait de se dandiner d'un pied sur l'autre, au rythme de la batterie, et fredonnant l'air de la chanson dont les paroles, bien qu'elles fussent françaises, étaient parfaitement incompréhensibles.

Ulrich s'affala sur sa feuille. Comment pouvait-on supporter autant de… de… de bruit ! Ca ne pouvait être autre chose qu'un beau boucan qui ne rimait à rien… et qui ne faisait rien rimer, d'ailleurs. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il désespérait. Il pourrait au moins faire l'effort de baisser le son, ou de mettre des oreillettes. Ce serait encore mieux ! Et si Monsieur voulait écouter de la musique, qu'il écoute les Subdigitals !

Ses oreilles vibraient et se plaignaient par d'horribles cris stridents de leur mal. Il tenta de se concentrer un instant et de se replonger dans son devoir de français. Il se crispa. Il finit par lâcher son stylo, à bout de nerfs, et se leva subitement, en reversant, au passage, la chaise.

- J'en ai vraiment ras-le-bol ! Odd, tu m'éteins ce bordel immédiatement ! s'égosilla-t-il

Et cette fois, la voix couvrit parfaitement les instruments.

Soudain, le volume baissa brusquement et Odd se retourna subitement.

- Hein ? Tu disais quelque chose ? demanda-t-il tout sourire

Ulrich se frappa le front d'une main et s'étendit en soupirant longuement sur son lit. Parfois, il était vraiment impossible à vivre. Si un jour il avait une copine, Ulrich pensa qu'il se devrait de la prévenir de certaines de ses habitudes… comme ne jamais faire ses devoirs… ou passer sa nuit sur les jeux vidéo.

- Dis-moi, commença-t-il en tentant, en vain, de rester calme, dis-moi comment je fais pour te supporter ?

- C'est pas compliqué ! dit-il en s'asseyant à son tour sur son lit

Kiwi en profita pour quémander les genoux de son maître, lequel eut la bonté d'accepter. Le petit chien fut ravi de l'attention de son jeune fripon de maître, tant les caresses se multipliaient. Avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, il lui répondit :

- Je sais que tu m'adores !

Ulrich eut un soubresaut et s'étouffa légèrement. Odd éclata de rire à ce moment-là.

- Sérieusement… tu ne pourrais pas être plus calme des fois ?

Le fanfaron fit mine de réfléchir intensément et, de ce fait, arrêta quelques instant sa main qui passait et repassait le poil gris de son chien. Ce dernier couina, espérant ainsi qu'on le remarquât, et qu'un des deux garçons fut assez attendri et attentif à son désir pour l'exaucer. Ulrich soupira de nouveau lorsqu'il vit le sourire enjoué d'Odd, qui n'avait l'air aucunement atteint par les propos de son ami. Il désespérait de lui faire comprendre, un jour, qu'il ferait mieux d'être un peu plus attentif à ce qu'il l'entoure et à ses notes, qu'à son ventre et à son chien.

- Au fait…

Odd fit une pause pour être bien sûr d'avoir capté toute l'attention du jeune homme, qui était parti dans ses pensées, et qui divaguait depuis quelques secondes sur des solutions potables pour changer le caractère de ce rigolo, qui était si proche de lui.

- Hum… donna-t-il comme signe d'écoute

- C'était mignon, ce qui s'est passé ce midi.

Le samouraï haussa un sourcil et l'interrogea du regard, l'obligeant ainsi à poursuivre le débat.

- Ben… ce midi ! Avec la nouvelle ! C'était mignon ces p'tits regards amoureux !

Ulrich se leva si brusquement qu'il effraya involontairement Kiwi, qui s'enfuit des genoux de son maître et s'enfouit sous les couvertures de son lit. Trop d'émotions pour un si petit chien. C'est qu'il était quand même fragile !

Le jeune homme serra les poings tant la vision de son ami l'agaçait. Surtout qu'il craignait qu'elle fut la même pour toute la bande.

- Mais… qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer, encore ?

Le « encore » résonnait comme un signe désabusé de désespoir et de répétition. Franchement, il en avait par-dessus la tête de ses plans à deux balles, de même que pour ses vannes.

- Moi, je dis ça… je dis rien ! Mais, c'était chaud, quand même. Et Yumi dans tout ça ?

- Quoi, « Yumi » ? demanda-t-il hargneux et irrité

- Ben… si tu l'aimes, ça va être coton de la jouer double.

Ulrich ouvrit des yeux ronds et se détendit un peu, non pas par calme mais par étonnement. Premièrement, c'est vrai que Yumi pouvait l'interpréter comme Odd et là, il se trouverait dans une situation bien mal. Surtout qu'elle était au courant pour le « canon ». Mais, ce qu'il avait stoppé dans son élan de fureur était l'hypothèse d'Odd.

- Qu… quoi ? T'es pas sérieux ?

- Si j'étais à ta place, moi, je sortirais avec les deux. Mais attention, faut la jouer synchro, sinon c'est mort…

Ulrich s'affala une nouvelle fois sur son lit, complètement consterné par ses élucubrations. Il l'observa quelques instants. Il était vraiment parti dans ses idées foireuses et le pire ! Il ne s'en rendait même pas compte.

Lorsque le plaisantin sortit, quelques minutes plus tard, de ses pensées ridicules, il chercha du regard quelques secondes son ami qui ne se trouvait plus en face de lui. Ce dernier était en train de ranger violemment ses affaires de cours dans son sac.

- Je sais que tu es pressé de revoir notre chère prof de français mais… y a pas cours, là.

- Je sais, grommela le concerné

- Ben alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je range mes affaires, ça ne se voit pas ! cria-t-il excédé par son comportement

- Ben… non, voulut-t-il plaisanter

- Je me tire chez Jérémy, déclara-t-il simplement

La porte claqua derrière lui, tellement fort que Kiwi rabattit ses oreilles sur son crâne à l'aide de ses pattes. Qu'est-ce que les jeunes d'aujourd'hui pouvaient être bruyants.

Quand Odd s'extirpa de sa surprise, un long sifflement sortit de sa bouche et il se dit à lui-même :

- Mais ?... Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

Il haussa les épaules et s'allongea sur le dos, en attrapant sa console au passage.

- Rohlala ! Il n'a vraiment aucun humour, parfois… eh ! Toi, prends-ça !

Et il passa le reste de la soirée dans le silence de sa chambre. Enfin, si le fait qu'un déjanté ne cesse de crier pour anéantir ses ennemis virtuels, peut être appelé un silence.

Ulrich marmonna quelques insultes et autres injures qui lui venaient à l'esprit. Une fois arrivé devant la porte de son autre ami, il toqua. Il entendit une chaise de bureau rouler et des pas se rapprochant. Enfin, la porte s'ouvrit devant un Jérémy épuisé, dont les yeux étaient soulignés par de profondes cernes.

- Ah ! Ulrich… qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il en baillant

- La nuit, ça sert à dormir, Einstein, répondit-il en entrant, et en lui tapotant l'épaule

Jérémy referma la porte derrière eux. Il se rassit sur sa chaise et s'accouda sur son bureau, tandis qu'Ulrich défaisait bagages et s'installait comme si c'était chez lui.

- Odd fait encore des siennes, devina le petit génie

- Hum…

C'était la seule réponse, mais c'était suffisant pour comprendre.

- Je peux dormir chez toi cette nuit ?

- Fais comme tu veux…

Il se retourna face à son écran et se remit à pianoter sur son clavier, et à trafiquer quelques données concernant Lyoko.

- Mais je te préviens, je compte bosser toute la nuit.

Ulrich regarda un instant sa copie encore vierge avec une certaine moue, et une lassitude très compréhensive se lisait sur son visage. Il était déjà vingt et une heure, et il ne se sentait pas d'attaque pour un devoir de français. Il rejeta nonchalamment sa feuille et décida d'observer le travail de son ami.

- Tu fais quoi ?

- J'essaye de réparer le skid.

- On a abîmé ton jouet ?

Il s'appuya contre son bureau de sorte qu'il fut en face de son interlocuteur.

- Pas vraiment…

Il rehaussa ses lunettes sans quitter l'écran des yeux, continuant ses éternelles manips. Il poursuivit son explication, sans jamais jeter ne serait-ce qu'un regard au jeune homme. Il s'exténuait réellement la santé avec cet ordinateur. Cela pourrait même un jour devenir dangereux. Qui sait ? Il pouvait faire une crise d'épilepsie à tout moment. Lui qui est déjà myope, l'écran à longueur de temps ne va pas pour arranger les choses.

- Mais les plongeons quotidiens dans la mer numérique l'affaiblissent.

Ulrich ne comprit pas très bien ce qu'il voulait dire. Son regard insista pour qu'il continuât et lui expliqua un peu plus explicitement.

- Si tu veux, la mer numérique, c'est comme de l'acide. Alors, le skid a besoin de temps en temps d'une nouvelle couche de protection.

- Et… il se passerait quoi, si jamais on avait plus cette protection ?

- Ben… le skid se désintègrerait sur place et vous plongeriez direct dans la mer numérique.

Ulrich ouvrit des yeux ronds. Il avait dit ça avec un tel naturel qu'on se demandait si ça l'inquiétait vraiment. Ces amis risquaient d'être à jamais numérisés et il lançait ça sans aucun sentiment. Le jeune homme constata qu'il avait quand même des cas dans sa bande. Entre l'autre fou qui ne comprendra jamais rien à ses sentiments, et l'autre génie qui ne s'en fait pas plus… sans oublier le rebelle qui avait un passé assez mouvementé.

- Au fait… interpella Jérémy sortant ainsi Ulrich de sa rêverie, qu'est-ce qu'Odd a fait cette fois ?

Ulrich marcha dans la pièce jusqu'au lit du petit génie, et observa son poster d'Einstein en grommelant quelques paroles inaudibles.

- Je voulais faire mes devoirs, et ce crétin n'a pas voulu baisser le son de son espèce de musique… qui ne veut absolument rien dire.

Il s'affala, les bras derrière la tête, sur le matelas moelleux. Il se mit à rêvasser et à contempler le plafond qui, aussi blanc que ceux des autres chambres, était on ne peut plus normal.

Pendant quelques instant, seuls le bruit des doigts de Jérémy percutant les touches de son clavier, la tour ronflant presque silencieusement, et le silence de la nuit s'étendaient dans la chambre plongée dans la pénombre, autant que l'était l'esprit du jeune homme, qui était devenu pensif depuis qu'il avait vu cette fille.

Il finit par rompre cette atmosphère enivrante qu'était celle de la nuit, et confia une dernière pensée à son ami :

- Et puis… il n'arrête pas de me baratiner avec ça.

Les touches arrêtèrent leur mélodie mécanique et le blond à lunettes se retourna sur sa chaise. Il observa un instant le brun qui, en cet instant, avait l'air pour le moins étrange. Il hésita pendant quelques secondes avant de déclarer :

- Quoi, « ça » ?

Ulrich soupira. C'était vraiment un gros soupir de lassitude qui s'extirpa de ses poumons. Il se redressa et prit appui sur ses bras. Il hésitait réellement à lui en parler. Mais… Jérémy n'était pas comme Odd. Il était plus posé, plus calme, plus réfléchi. Peut-être était-ce finalement le confident idéal. Il n'empêche qu'il hésitait car bien que raisonné, il dévoilait souvent tout ce dont il avait entendu parler à Aelita. Ce n'était pas tant la jeune fille qui l'inquiétait, mais il jugeait qu'elle pouvait facilement révéler ce qu'il lui dirait à Yumi. Elles étaient si proches. En même temps, pas étonnant : elles étaient les deux seules filles de la bande, et quitte à traîner avec des filles mieux vaut que ce soit avec Yumi ou Aelita, qu'avec Sissi et compagnie.

Il divagua ainsi pendant quelques minutes, sautant d'un sujet à l'autre dans son esprit. Jérémy attendait patiemment qu'il se décidât à se confier ou qu'il reniât sa question. En attendant, il essayait de comprendre à l'expression de son visage mais, comme à son habitude, il restait impassible et il était très difficile de déceler ses sentiments profonds.

Tandis que son ami l'observait sous tous les angles, le jeune brun réfléchissait encore intensément. Il en était venu à se demander quel était vraiment le problème. Qu'est-ce qui le dérangeait à ce point chez cette fille ? Elle était tout à fait normale, si on faisait le pas sur sa couleur de cheveux. Mais c'était devenu tellement courant de nos jours, les teintures. Il éprouvait un certain sentiment qu'il n'arrivait pas à traduire ni à comprendre. Il ressentait une certaine crainte de cette fille, et une aura étrange émanait d'elle. Il ne savait comment d'écrire cela. Aussi, depuis l'épisode de la cantine, il ne savait plus quoi penser d'elle. Il la trouvait à la fois normale, banale et, en même temps, il la trouvait plus mûre que les filles de son âge, plus mature, plus responsable, comme si elle supportait le poids de la vie sur ses épaules. Alors qu'en apparence, elle n'était qu'une adolescente ordinaire. Il ne connaissait rien de son passé et en la voyant, la toute première fois, il avait remarqué sa stature hautaine, comme si elle avait été éduquée en bonne bourgeoise, ou bien la puissance de son regard qui brillait d'une lueur que seul un leader possède. Elle paraissait distante mais pas seulement dans son caractère. C'était comme si elle ne vivait jamais dans le même monde qu'eux. Et pourtant ! Elle semblait attentive en cours.

Décidément, il avait beau tourner la chose dans tous les sens, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se sentait mal à l'aise avec elle. Lorsqu'elle était en face de lui, il avait du mal à se concentrer et il sentait, lorsqu'on observait son expression de très près, qu'elle se retenait de pleurer. Elle ne paraissait jamais triste, mais jamais joyeuse non plus. Ni même antipathique. Simplement… voilée. C'est le seul terme qu'il trouvait respectable et adaptée à son égard.

Il se reposa alors la même question : quel était le problème ? Peut-être était-ce le regard des autres qu'il appréhendait. Lui-même ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il ressentait, alors les autres élèves pouvait facilement se tromper, aussi. Peut-être était-ce cela ? Il ne savait s'il ressentait de la compassion, de l'amitié, voire de la fraternité, ou… plus ? Mais lorsqu'il pensait à ce sentiment qu'était l'amour, ce n'était pas cette jeune fille, bien qu'elle fut belle, mais une japonaise au teint pâle qui apparaissait clairement dans son esprit. A cette fille qui, toujours souriante, savait se montrer entreprenante et franche. Cette fille que Xana, par mégarde, lui avait permis de rencontrer, et de se lier. Un lien ambigu, d'ailleurs. Yumi pouvait se montrer aussi caractériel que le jeune homme, mais elle pouvait aussi faire preuve d'une grande patience et d'une douceur incomparable. Combien de fois n'avait-il pas pris peur en voyant William se rapprocher d'elle ? Maintenant, leur rivalité avait disparu, et il retrouvait sa chance.

Peut-être était-ça, aussi ? Il craignait sûrement le regard des autres, et plus encore celui de la belle japonaise qui hantait ses nuits. Néanmoins, la raison de ce sentiment restait floue et il ne pouvait que rester sur cette solution.

Il se rendit soudain compte du regard de Jérémy, qui patientait encore et toujours. Les yeux à moitié fermés, il luttait contre la fatigue. Ulrich décida de lui donner une réponse afin de satisfaire son sommeil.

- Non… rien… t'inquiète…

Le petit génie lui répondit d'une voix à peine audible, et enfoui dans la manche de son pyjama, qu'il pouvait se confier s'il le désirait. Le jeune homme secoua la tête négativement. A peine avait-il finit son geste que Jérémy s'endormit. Le sommeil avait été plus fort que lui, cette fois. D'habitude, il avait la volonté, et la vision de l'écran le tenait en éveil. Mais ce soir, il avait baissé sa garde et le repos eut raison de lui, preuve que quelque part au fond de son esprit, une petite conscience pleine de bon sens veillait à son bien-être.

Le samouraï eut un petit sourire en coin. Quels que soient leurs défauts, ses amis étaient vraiment géniaux et une chose unique les liait. Pas seulement Lyoko, mais, à eux tous, ils se complétaient.

Il se leva et prit soin de porter Jérémy jusqu'à son lit. Il passa les couvertures sur lui et n'oublia pas de lui ôter ses lunettes, dont il fit très attention en les posant. Puis, il se donna pour mission d'éteindre l'ordinateur. Enfin, il se glissa lui aussi sous ses draps et s'endormit, en ayant tout de même une deuxième réflexion sur cette fille étrange.

Jérémy dormait profondément. Dans son esprit se mêlait les évènements de la veille et des jours précédents. Soudain, inconsciemment, son front se plissa. Le signe de Xana apparut dans son esprit. Il le voyait se multiplier. Une figure horrible se dessina avec, en son centre, le signe du programme. Le visage souriait d'un air malsain et machiavélique. On aurait pu croire au diable en l'apercevant seulement.

« Je… je dois… ça me fait penser… à… à quelque chose. M… Mais… qu… quoi ? pensait-il en se mordant la lèvre inférieure »

Jérémy se sentait troublé. Une voix résonna dans sa tête. Elle semblait s'adresser à lui. Mais ces paroles étaient incompréhensibles.

« Qu… qu'est-ce qu'elle essaye de me dire ? Je… je dois… me rappeler… me rappeler de quelque chose… quelque chose d'important ! se força-t-il intérieurement »

Il avait beau se concentrer, il ne comprenait pas. Cette voix froide et caverneuse répétait toujours la même chose. Il lui sembla que ce fut quelque chose d'important, voire même… capitale.

« C'est… à… c'est à propos… à propos… de… »

Elle devint lugubre. Elle commença à ricaner. Bientôt, il vit des millions de données traverser son esprit et le ficeler.

- …de…de…

Il parlait dans son sommeil. Il suait à grosse goutte. Son esprit le forçait à réfléchir pendant son repos. Il tentait de lui rappeler. Il fallait qu'il s'en rappelle. Il devait s'en souvenir. Il gesticulait dans son lit. Le cauchemar devenait de plus en plus effrayant, plus glauque. Tout n'était que rouge sang dans sa tête. Il bredouillait toujours la fin de sa phrase sans pour autant trouver le bout, l'élément manquant.

- De… de Xana !

Il se redressa subitement sur son lit, les yeux exorbités.

Des gémissements atteignirent ses oreilles et il aperçut Ulrich, se frottant les yeux encore embués de fatigue.

- Hum… ça va pas de crier comme ça, lui reprocha le jeune homme au bord de l'épuisement

Sans même répondre, Jérémy tâta sa table de chevet à la recherche de ses lunettes. Une fois qu'il les eut en main, il s'empressa de les enfiler et fila allumer son écran. Bizarrement, la diode s'alluma mais l'écran lui-même resta noir.

- Ulrich ? s'écria-t-il sous le coup de la panique, c'est toi qui as éteint ?

Le jeune homme s'étira avant de répondre affirmativement. Il n'allait quand même pas laisser l'ordinateur allumé toute la nuit. D'abord, cela coûtait de l'électricité et d'autre part, Jérémy s'était endormi. Il avait supposé qu'il ne risquait pas de se réveiller avant le matin, au vu de la fatigue qu'il avait accumulée.

En apprenant la nouvelle, il crut bien que Jérémy allait s'arracher la tête. Il hurla dans toutes les chambres de « gentilles » insultes mais, sous le coup de la colère, elles paraissaient très fortes. Il appuya sur le bouton de la tour avec empressement.

- Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il y a de mal, déclara Ulrich pour simple défense

- Non, mais tu te rends compte ! Si jamais Xana attaque, comment on le saura ? hurla-t-il à plein poumon

Ulrich afficha une mine désespérée et lasse. Il se frotta les yeux pour tenter de les réveiller un peu plus, et il bailla en s'en arracher la mâchoire.

- Et Aelita ? Elle doit bien être connectée ? demanda-t-il

Jérémy s'assit sur son fauteuil en attendant le réveil de la machine. Il faisait dos à Ulrich, les bras croisés et un peu en rogne.

- Non.

Son ton était ferme… presque cassant, tant il était embêté par la bêtise d'Ulrich qui, il faut le reconnaître, pourrait s'avérer dangereuse.

- Je suis le seul, au collège, qui soit connecté nuit et jour sur le supercalculateur ! s'énerva-t-il de plus belle

- Roh ! Arrête de crier ! Tu vas finir par réveiller tout le monde, se plaignit le jeune homme

C'est vrai qu'un ton en-dessous serait le bienvenu. Il ne faudrait pas que Jim vienne dans la chambre. Ce serait le pompon ! D'un, il se demanderait ce que fait Ulrich dans la chambre du petit Einstein et, de deux, il interdirait à Jérémy d'utiliser son ordinateur.

Il se calma en inspirant une bonne bouffé d'air. Puis, il déclara à demi-voix :

- Je ne veux pas qu'Aelita s'inquiète, alors je ne lui réserve pas souvent l'accès au supercalculateur depuis sa chambre…

A ces mots, ses joues s'empourprèrent dans la faible lumière qu'émettait l'ordinateur fraîchement allumé.

Alors que le bureau s'était à peine installé, un « bip » résonna dans la chambre et une fenêtre s'ouvrit.

- Et voilà ! Xana a activé une tour !

Il prit son portable et commença à appeler Aelita, tout en sermonnant Ulrich qui avait honte intérieurement, mais avait trop d'égo pour l'avouer. Il décida néanmoins de prendre les devants, et de se rattraper sur sa bourde en appelant Yumi.

Aelita mit du temps à répondre, mais une voix endormie finit par assurer à Jérémy l'arrivée de la jeune fille aux cheveux rose à l'usine.

Contrairement à elle, Yumi n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Elle aussi s'était posée des questions à propos de cette fille. Elle n'avait pas trop aimé la façon dont ils s'étaient regardés à la cantine. Elle devait bien se l'avouer à elle-même : elle était jalouse. Depuis minuit tapante, elle se retournait indéfiniment dans son lit, cherchant le sommeil. Elle se sentait vraiment complexée par cette histoire. Quand son portable sonna, elle l'attrapa d'une main maussade et répondit d'une voix qui était ailleurs. Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que c'était Ulrich, elle se releva subitement sur son lit… par instinct. A peine Ulrich avait-il prononcé le nom malveillant, qu'elle s'était levée et avait commencé à se préparer. Aussi, une fois l'appel fini, elle descendit le long de la gouttière à côté de sa fenêtre.

Ulrich se chargea de William après avoir supplié Jérémy de s'occuper d'Odd. Ce dernier ronflait paisiblement, Kiwi dormant à ses pieds. Il faisait de doux rêves d'extraterrestres attaquant la Terre et de combos lancés par ses héros… mais il ne décrocha pas pour autant lorsque la sonnerie de son portable s'enclencha. Et pourtant, Kiwi, lui, fut réveillé et aboyait près des oreilles de son maître. Mais, il se prit l'oreiller d'Odd en pleine figure pour unique réponse.

- Bon… ben, on fera sans lui, annonça Jérémy à Ulrich qui enfilait sa veste.

Ulrich se sentait un peu responsable. Beaucoup même. Il prit l'initiative d'aller chercher le ventre à patte ronfleur, tandis que les autres iraient à l'usine. Jérémy opina et il fila une fois prêt.

Il ne connaissait pas la nature de l'attaque. Il devait, dès lors, être prudent et être sur ses gardes. S'il avait été dans sa chambre, il aurait pu utiliser son katana. Mais ici, dans la chambre de Jérémy, rien ne paraissait potable comme arme.

Il inspira profondément pour se préparer à toutes éventualités. Puis, il passa sa tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte. Tout doucement, pour être bien certain de ne pas se faire piéger par Xana. Rien. Pour l'instant. Il fronça les sourcils. Il s'engagea dans le couloir. Le chemin n'était pas très long jusqu'à sa chambre mais le foutu programme pouvait surgir n'importe où et n'importe quand. Il marcha d'un pas rapide.

Alors qu'il tournait à peine et pouvait apercevoir la poignée de sa chambre, une masse noire dégoulina de la bouche d'aération qui se trouvait juste au-dessus du palier de leur porte. Le jeune homme se stoppa net. La masse gluante et visqueuse aperçut le jeune homme. Pendant un instant, le temps sembla s'arrêter. Ulrich attendait le bon moment pour passer ce monstre hideux, et, ce dernier se préparait à l'attaque.

Soudain, la créature lança un jet noirâtre et gluant depuis une sorte de bouche, qui n'était qu'une ouverture s'étant formée dans la bête. Elle ne ressemblait à rien. Ulrich l'esquiva juste à temps. Un bout de son pantalon ne put y rechapper. Il constata que cette glue était non seulement dégoutante, mais en plus de ça, il vit avec effroi le bout de son pantalon chauffer et se décomposer.

« Coriace… Va falloir faire très attention si je veux passer. Je ne dois pas faire de bruit, sinon les élèves sortiront et là… »

Il ravala sa salive à la pensée horrifiante d'élèves carbonisés et collés sur place.

« Mais, je dois aussi prévenir Odd… »

Tout en réfléchissant à toute vitesse à une stratégie, il esquivait par de nombreux sauts les attaques de la bête gluante.

« Et impossible de lui faire une de mes prises de Penchak-Silat !... Rrah ! Saleté de Xana ! »

Deux fois, déjà, sa main faillit être brûlée par le liquide visqueux. Il s'épuisait et il ne trouvait aucune faille. Il ne pouvait pas non plus rester indéfiniment là il devait prévenir Odd. Il tenta de prendre son portable, tout en esquivant les jets, mais alors qu'il s'arrêta une seule seconde pour voir correctement son écran, la créature lui cracha une grosse gerbe de glue. Elle faillit bien avoir raison de lui. Mais Ulrich préféra y laisser son portable. Il le laissa tomber à terre et le vit fondre comme de la guimauve.

« Je ne peux pas rester là plus longtemps. La prochaine fois, elle ne me loupera pas ! pensa-t-il exaspéré en se mordant la lèvre »

Il inspira profondément pour espérer trouver le courage et la volonté de passer aveuglément. Enfin, il se jeta littéralement sur la créature. Il passa de justesse mais y laissa un bout de la manche de sa veste. Une fois à l'intérieur de la pièce, il se précipita sur Odd. Elle l'avait vu rentrer elle ne tarderait pas à faire fondre la porte ou à passer en-dessous. Il le secoua. Il tremblait. Il était terrifié. Un seul faux pas et c'était la vie qui en payait le prix. Mais le gros dormeur se contenta juste de se retourner dans son lit, et reprit son ronflement de plus belle. Il lui cria toutes les injures du monde dans les oreilles pour le réveiller.

La porte commençait à rougir signe que la créature était proche. Très proche. Dangereusement proche. Déjà, la peinture s'écaillait et le bois qui était en-dessous s'effritait.

- Bon sang ! Odd ! Réveille-toi ! hurla-t-il dans un dernier effort

Le blondinet se réveilla en sursaut. Il se frotta les yeux, endormit. Il ne fallait jamais le réveiller comme ça.

Ulrich l'agrippa et le poussa dans le coin de son lit et sauta le rejoindre. La marée visqueuse avançait progressivement. Odd poussa un cri de stupeur en voyant cette chose hideuse. Mais Ulrich tenait à être le plus silencieux possible, histoire de ne pas attirer l'attention. Aussi colla-t-il brusquement sa main sur la bouche du rêveur. Ce dernier arracha sa main et s'écria :

- Mais c'est quoi ce truc ?

- C'est Xana.

- Ah… laissa-t-il échapper, et… tu peux me dire ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

Ulrich grimaça mais la réponse était claire. Il n'en avait aucune idée. Odd commençait à paniquer, et lui aussi commençait à perdre son sang froid. Il ravala sa salive.

- Espèce d'idiot ! Arrête de t'agiter comme ça !

- T'es marrant ! Que veux-tu que je fasse d'autre ?

La marée gluante et bloblotante montait de plus en plus vite. Elle faisait déjà fondre les tiroirs du lit d'Odd.

- On va être trop lourd, signala Ulrich

Il délaissa alors son ami et sauta jusqu'à son lit. Il s'empara de son katana qui se trouvait suspendu au-dessus de son lit. Il tenta un coup dans la créature, mais aussitôt, elle s'empara de son arme et la fit fondre dans ses profondeurs. Ulrich et Odd ouvraient de grands yeux terrifiés. Ils étaient donc destiné à finir comme son portable ? Comme son katana ? Fondus et décomposés. Ils se regardèrent un instant et s'observèrent avec horreur. C'était vraiment horrible. Hormis le fait qu'ils s'étaient disputés dans la soirée, tout était on ne peut plus normal, et pourtant, voilà qu'il se trouvait en danger de mort.

Odd eut le réflexe de s'emparer de son téléphone. Il appela en extrême urgence Jérémy. En attendant que celui-ci décroche – ce qui lui parut une éternité – il constata que la glue ne montait plus et se contentait de dévorer le bas des lits.

- Odd ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? T'es avec Ulrich ? s'écria Jérémy

- Ouais, et parle-moi sur un autre ton, s'te plaît ! On est en danger de mort ici !

Odd recula un peu plus dans le coin de son lit. Ulrich n'était pas en meilleur posture. Ils tentaient tous deux de se faire le plus léger possible.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda l'interlocuteur presque paisiblement

- Une sorte de glue qui fait tout fondre veut nous faire rôtir ! expliqua très brièvement Odd

- On arrive à l'usine ! Ne vous inquiétez pas ! répondit-il avec un certain calme, bien qu'un peu essoufflé

- T'en as de bonne, toi !

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus que Jérémy avait déjà raccroché. Odd se colla au mur et pria immensément fort pour que cela se termine vite et, si possible, qu'il soit encore en vie après.

Nitso tapotait rageusement sur son épée. Rien. C'était le résultat de son enquête. Elle n'avait absolument rien trouvé. Elle avait espionné, épié, filé des tas de gens pendant toutes les nuits. Les plus suspects comme les ivrognes, pour n'arriver à rien. Elle n'arrivait pas à le retrouver. Elle grommela quelques paroles incompréhensibles mais, visiblement, c'était des injures. Elle rentra déçue dans le dortoir. Elle monta les marches tout en pensant à sa mission.

Elle ne devait pas faiblir, ni se laisser aller. Mais lorsqu'on ne trouvait rien : que devait-elle faire ? Poursuivre sans relâche, c'était certain. Mais elle n'avait aucun piste, et pas même une idée de sa forme ici. Elle rageait. C'était le dernier. Il n'en manquait plus qu'un et… elle n'arrivait pas à le trouver. Sept ans. Sept ans qu'elle se battait ardemment pour enfin se venger. Sept ans qu'elle vivait dans la solitude et le désespoir le plus profond. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour une chose qui lui échappe encore alors qu'elle arrive à son terme ? Elle trouvait cela tellement injuste et immonde. Elle aurait voulu hurler, pleurer, s'effondrer… exprimer ses sentiments, en somme. Mais où qu'il soit, il ne devait pas la reconnaître et son comportement pourrait la trahir. Il paraît qu'elle est transparente de caractère.

_« - Bonjour !_

_- Bonjour Princesse._

_- Cesse de me nommer par ce titre ! Tu peux me tutoyer._

_- Mais je ne voudrais point vous offenser._

_- Cela me ferait tant plaisir que nous devenions amis._

_- Ne le sommes-nous pas déjà ?_

_- Si, c'est en cela que je désire que tu me tutoies._

- …_Vous êtes triste._

_- Moi ? Mais point du tout !_

_- Je le vois dans vos yeux._

_- Votre esprit se joue de vous !_

_- Ils brillent autant que les larmes._

_- Mais, je vous dis que…_

_- Vous ne savez point mentir, et votre visage trahit vos paroles._

- …

_- Vous êtes transparente… Princesse. »_

Elle rougit en se remémorant cette scène. Par réflexe, elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux, comme il l'avait fait ce jour-là. Puis, elle revint à elle et poursuit sa route.

Alors qu'elle allait passer le couloir des garçons, elle aperçut une chose noirâtre gluante, et à l'apparence dégoutante. Elle fit la moue tellement elle trouvait cette chose hideuse. Cependant, elle n'hésita pas une seconde. Elle dégaina son épée et courut vers cette chose. Elle la vit entrer tout entière dans une des chambres. Elle se précipita devant la porte, parée à l'attaque. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que cette chambre appartienne à deux garçons de sa classe.

Ulrich fut aussi étonné qu'Odd lorsqu'il vit la nouvelle devant leur porte, dans une tenue très… guerrière. Et son épée à la main ne donnait aucunement envie de la titiller.

Vas-t-en ! lui cria Ulrich, elle ne te fera aucune mal si tu t'en vas !

Pour la première fois, elle osa ouvrir la bouche et leur adresser la parole. Ils furent surpris de sa voix à la fois déterminée et qui, pourtant, portait une certaine douceur comme un doux tissu qui se glisse entre vos doigts.

Tu es vraiment stupide ! Je ne vais pas me défiler !... Pas encore une fois.

Avant que quiconque n'ait bougé, que ce soit le monstre, ou les deux garçons, elle leva sa lame. Chose étrange, elle se mit à étinceler d'une vive lumière bleu glace.

_Gelidus A Um ! _cria-t-elle

Et sa lame s'abattit sur la créature.

* * *

Alors ? Alors ?

Vos impressions ?

Vous avez aimé ?

C'est de mieux en mieux ? De pire en pire ?


	4. Chapitre 3

Bonjour tout le monde !

Voici le chapitre 3 ! Je vais pas m'étaler en long discours, hein...

Toujours la même (le même ?) disclaimer : seul tout l'histoire de Nitso m'appartient, tout ce qui est Code Lyoko c'est Moonscoop ;)

* * *

Chapitre 3 :

Deux corps numériques se pixélisèrent dans le ciel d'azur du territoire aride, qu'était celui du désert. S'il n'avait point été virtuel, la chaleur en ce lieu aurait été sans nul doute écrasante tant pour les êtres vivants, tels que les Lyoko-guerriers, que les monstres.

Yumi toucha le sol avec grâce suivie par Aelita. Leur overwing était prêt, et attendait devant elles des passagers.

- 120° Nord et 60° Ouest, signala Jérémy depuis sa micro-oreillette

- Bien, on s'en charge !

Aelita monta sur le véhicule. Yumi fit quelques pas et, par réflexe, dégaina ses éventails tout en scrutant les alentours, pour être prête à toutes éventualités. Elle scruta un moment l'horizon. C'était calme. Calme. Trop calme. Beaucoup trop calme à son goût.

Soudain, un laser siffla dans l'air. Il faillit l'atteindre. Elle eut juste le temps d'esquisser un pas de côté.

Ses éventails filèrent à travers le sable pour qu'ils parviennent à une cible inconnue, mais jugée potentielle par leur propriétaire.

- File Aelita ! cria Yumi, alors qu'elle voyait arriver deux krabes et un mégatank, je m'occupe d'eux !

Aelita hocha la tête et s'envola sous une myriade de rayons laser rougeâtres. Yumi sautait et appliquait quelques techniques propres à l'aérobic. Mais les coups se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux et elle avait du mal à tenir la cadence.

- Où sont les autres ? demanda-t-elle en évitant un énième coup

- Odd et Ulrich sont coincés à l'internat par Xana… mais William devrait arriver dans cinq minutes !

En tout cas, il l'espérait. Le petit génie déglutit dans son labo à l'idée qu'elle fût la seule à pouvoir amener Aelita saine et sauve à la tour.

Yumi pesta. De l'aide n'aurait pas été de refus. Elle ne se voyait vraiment pas faire le boulot toute seule. Le combat allait être rude, surtout que deux tarentules avaient rejoint les autres monstres, dont une était partie à la recherche d'Aelita. Elle espéra qu'au moins William parviendrait facilement à l'usine. Elle envoya ses armes une nouvelle fois dans le ciel et se jeta dans la bataille. Le combat allait être tant ardu qu'inégal.

Comme si le temps s'était arrêté, tout, absolument tout dans la pièce était figé. Pareil au moment où tout le monde tremble d'effroi et reste immobile de par la stupeur. Pareil au moment où on se sent alourdi par les évènements et on reste de marbre à la fois. Comme si un silence pesant et insoutenable se tenait juste au-dessus de vous. Ce même silence que lorsque vous envisagez le pire, comme vous espérez le meilleur.

La lame cria sur l'horreur frigide. Elle en aurait fait grincer les dentures de certains. La jeune fille releva son arme et la rangea dans son fourreau. Odd et Ulrich étaient encore sous le choc et affichaient des yeux exorbités par la peur. Elle haussa un sourcil désabusé. C'est bon… ils pouvaient se réveiller. Elle n'aillait pas bouger de si tôt. Alors qu'ils commençaient à peine à cligner des yeux, elle soupira un long moment tout en abattant son pied sur la glace. Cette dernière se fendit avant d'exploser en milles éclats glacés.

Comme par enchantement, les deux garçons expirèrent tout l'air qu'ils avaient accumulé pendant ces quelques secondes, et s'affalèrent sur leur lit respectif.

- Qu… qu'est-ce… qu'il s'est… passé ? demanda Ulrich d'une voix chevrotante

- Tu… tu nous as… sauvés, bredouilla Odd la main toute tremblotante, mais… comment tu… as fait ça ?

Pour seule et unique réponse, elle se retourna, faisant voler sa cape, et jeta un œil au-delà de la porte de la chambre, dans le couloir. Rien. Tant mieux : deux personnes l'avaient vu vêtue ainsi et c'était largement suffisant. Elle ne tenait pas à se montrer dans cette tenue qui pourrait éveiller les soupçons. D'ailleurs, elle ne voulait pas se montrer en public autant à découvert.

- En tout cas, merci beaucoup, Nitsalo… Nitaslo… Nitsolok… euh… c'est comment ton prénom déjà ? demanda Odd un peu confus

- Nitsolaki, débita-t-elle à une vitesse si vertigineuse qu'elle leur en donna le tournis

Les deux camarades s'échangèrent un regard perplexe.

- Ouais… euh… si ça ne te dérange pas, on va plutôt garder Nitso ?

Elle se retourna vivement, les effrayant presque. Odd affichait un grand sourire, signe de ses paroles innocentes. Elle le fixa intensément et droit dans les yeux. Personne ! Personne n'avait le droit de l'appeler comme ça ! D'ailleurs, personne ne l'avait jamais appelé aussi stupidement. C'était selon elle, petit, faible… et beaucoup trop affectueux. Devant son allure hautaine, le fanfaron perdit tout espoir d'un jour la comprendre.

Comment Ulrich pouvait-il lui accorder autant d'importance ? Elle ne semblait pas facile à côtoyer. Elle était vive et n'accueillait pas la parole. Son visage ne souriait jamais. Aucun humour ne venait rafraîchir son esprit. Pas même une étincelle d'espièglerie dans ses yeux. Au contraire, on aurait dit de la haine qui s'y terrait au creux. Oui, ils étaient remplis d'une haine qui avait pris possession de son corps et la manipulait entièrement. Aussi, on pouvait y trouver, et entrapercevoir, une petite lueur qui dansait tristement au fond de ses yeux émeraude, recouverte d'un voile de haine.

Ulrich tapota l'épaule d'Odd pour le sortir de ses pensées et le presser d'y aller. Il ne s'était passé qu'à peine quelques secondes, qu'il croyait être resté là depuis une éternité. Mais… en même temps, comment ne pas rester subjugué devant elle. Certes, son caractère semblait ambigu, mais… Ses cheveux tombant en cascade mettaient en valeur son teint de porcelaine. D'un bleu vif et à la fois de glace, ils étaient magnifiques et semblaient avoir été pris à Aphrodite, ou à Vénus… même avec leur couleur peu ordinaire. Son visage portait des traits si fins et si souples. Sa peau était, semble-t-il, aussi douce que le plus soyeux des tissus. Sa beauté était horriblement somptueuse. On ne pouvait qu'être émerveillé. On s'interrogeait pour savoir si ce n'était point une déesse cachée, ou une nymphe mythique.

Ulrich en vint à lui murmurer qu'il était temps de partir. C'est vrai, ils devaient se dépêcher. Ils ne savaient pas quels pièges les attendaient… ce cher et tendre Xana pouvait se montrer impitoyable. Ils ne savaient pas non plus comme cela se passait, si l'équipe s'en sortait fièrement, ou résistait ardemment. Leur ennemi avait plus d'un tour dans son sac, et plus vite ils les rejoindraient, plus vite ils seraient en sécurité. Ils avaient sans doute besoin de leur aide. Ils s'en allèrent après qu'Ulrich ait remercié la jeune fille une fois de plus et lui ait envoyé un dernier sourire chaleureux.

Lorsque le martèlement des pieds des deux acolytes dévalant les escaliers s'atténua, Nitso sortit de sa surprise. Néanmoins, elle restait figée d'étonnement. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi se sentait-elle si troublée ? Peut-être était-ce la sympathie d'Ulrich ? Elle devait reconnaître qu'il y avait longtemps qu'il n'y avait eu de chaleur dans son cœur. Depuis, seuls des sentiments puissants et malveillants s'y étaient logés, tels que la tristesse, le désespoir, la mélancolie, la nostalgie, ou pire encore, la rage et la haine.

Aussi, était-ce parce que la situation lui échappait ? Après tout, elle ne comprenait pas exactement la situation, mais avait simplement compris qu'ils étaient pourchassés. Mais par qui et pour quoi, elle l'ignorait totalement.

Ou bien était-ce la gentillesse d'Odd ? Elle s'avoua avoir été très touchée, beaucoup plus qu'elle ne le pensait, par leurs remerciements. Mais, elle le gardait au fond de son cœur. Elle avait beau se mentir à elle-même, se faire croire qu'elle resterait de marbre face à n'importe qui, au fond d'elle, elle reconnut la bienfaisance des deux garçons qui avaient, sans s'en rendre compte, beaucoup estompé quelques-unes de ces idées noires.

Elle secoua la tête, ce qui eut pour effet de balancer ses cheveux bleus, dont les reflets glace étaient plus vifs à la lumière. Avec les ampoules du couloir, ils paraissaient onduler comme une eau pure et cristalline. Elle sortit de ses réflexions et jugea utile de les rejoindre. Après tout, ils ne pouvaient pas s'en sortir, elle se devait de les aider. C'est qu'ils n'étaient pas de taille… surtout, vu la situation précédente. Elle, elle connaissait la chasse, le compte à rebours d'une vie, le sauvetage, et toutes ces choses qui ont, finalement, été ses seules occupations durant ces sept dernières années.

Ayant de meilleures enjambées et foulées qu'eux – évidentes grâce à son entraînement régulier qu'elle entretenait depuis longtemps déjà – elle les rattrapa à l'orée du parc, alors qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans l'obscurité. Elle jeta alors sa main en avant et força Ulrich à se retourner par le biais de son épaule.

- Nitso ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? Tu ne devrais pas traîner ici ?

La jeune fille en question ravala sa colère. Qu'est-ce qu'elle détestait ce surnom. C'était parfaitement ridicule. En plus, ils ne se connaissaient pas plus que ça. Il n'avait aucune raison de l'appeler de cette façon. Mais avant qu'elle puisse dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, Ulrich intervint, se plaçant entre les deux adolescents :

- Odd a raison, c'est dangereux. Va te coucher et tout ira bien.

Elle eut un petit sourire mesquin. Déjà, ce dérèglement de temps l'avait un peu surprise, mais elle se souvenait parfaitement ce qui s'était passé durant cette journée antérieure. Elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle devait en penser, mais pour le moment, elle le prenait volontiers pour un rêve prémonitoire. Elle ne voulait pas risquer un nouvel incident. Surtout qu'elle risquait de se faire voir beaucoup plus facilement, vu que tous les élèves sont à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Qu'est-ce qu'elle détestait lorsque le destin choisissait de son sort. C'était sa vie, et elle voulait la contrôler à pleine main. Elle aurait bien aimé se rendre compte de ça quelques années plutôt. Quelle aubaine cela aurait été, ne pas se laisser doubler par les évènements ou le destin. Elle aurait pu… oui, elle l'aurait certainement pu. Mais bien qu'elle voulait se croire forte, elle se disait, au plus profond d'elle-même, qu'elle n'aurait rien pu faire, car bien au-delà du destin et de l'avenir, s'élèvent la vie et la mort. Et ça… personne, pas même la destinée, ne peut en décider.

Ravalant difficilement ses larmes, elle se donna pour mission de vérifier si, effectivement, ces deux jeunes messieurs qui se tenaient ahuris en face d'elle avaient, comme la jeune fille, vécu ou senti ce changement temporel.

- Et si le bâtiment s'écroule à nouveau ?

En plein dans le mille ! Un maigre sourire narquois et une petite lueur curieuse s'éveillèrent en elle. Odd et Ulrich se regardèrent un long moment perplexe avant que ce dernier ne lui demande, un peu sur la défensive et aussi un peu peureux :

- Comment ça « à nouveau » ? Tu n'es pas censée te souvenir…

- Parce que vous, oui, peut-être ? dégaina-t-elle de suite en croisant les bras

- Ben… c'est que… c'est difficile à expliquer, mais…

Ulrich se passa une main dans les cheveux. Il ne se sentait pas aussi à l'aise que tout à l'heure. C'était étrange. Encore, quelques minutes auparavant à peine, il commençait à la comprendre. Il arrivait à cerner ses sentiments. Autant, maintenant, il avait l'impression de ne plus avoir la même personne en face de lui. Il essayait de détecter quelconque expression qui pourrait se lire plus ou moins aisément sur son visage.

- Je vous accompagne et je garde le secret, débita-t-elle

- Euh…

A vrai dire, le jeune homme ne savait pas trop quoi répondre. Lui, il avait confiance en elle. Pourquoi ? Ça, il n'en savait strictement rien. Mais, il arrive parfois qu'on se sente plus ou moins confiant envers une personne, alors que, pourtant, vous la connaissez à peine. Les humains peuvent parfois être très étranges… il faut le reconnaître ! Il n'empêche, il ne pouvait prendre une décision seul et sans concertation avec les autres. C'est que leur secret… c'était beaucoup, mine de rien.

- Je sais très bien être muette comme une carpe, assura-t-elle, le sentant un peu gêné

- Ça ! On avait remarqué !

Elle jeta un regard si noir à Odd qu'il en fut statufié sur place. Un rôle tel que Méduse lui aurait convenu à merveille. Mais là n'était pas la question. Elle avait horreur des blagues… surtout depuis sept ans. Depuis qu'elle menait une vie en solitaire… sans famille… sans rien… elle ne goûtait qu'à l'amertume de la vie et s'était laissé entraîner dans un monde sombre, noir et morne. L'humour ne lui convenait plus. Elle le haïssait maintenant. Elle le trouvait si pathétique. Remplir le cœur des gens de rire, alors qu'ils souffrent par la suite. Le rire n'était pas sain, comme certains le prétendaient le rire était un des pires fléaux… en tout cas selon elle. Elle et Odd n'étaient pas prêts de s'entendre, ou au minimum, de trouver une même longueur d'onde.

Odd en eut des frissons dans le dos tant la fière jeune fille le regardait hautainement et froidement. Ulrich entreprit de les distancer. Il se plaça rapidement entre eux deux et trouva un argument pour combler le silence effroyable qui se préparait, comme avant un orage, et passer la remarque stupide de son ami. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de se disputer avec elle, alors qu'une tour était activée, et qu'elle semblait bien informée sur leur situation.

- Mais… le problème… c'est que c'est super dangereux. Tu peux risquer ta vie en venant.

Erreur. Elle lui envoya le même regard. Ils étaient bien gentils de vouloir la préserver, mais elle n'était pas une de ces petites pimbêches comme la fille du proviseur. Elle prenait cette protection plus pour du machisme qu'autre chose. Elle avait en horreur ces garçons qui se croyaient plus forts qu'elle. Elle tremblait quelque peu de rage. Elle était résolument féministe. De plus, ils ne savaient rien de ce qu'elle avait vécu et sa vie, elle l'avait moult fois mise en danger. Et pourtant, elle se tenait en parfaite santé devant eux.

Sans même crier garde, elle exécuta un splendide salto avant, passant par-dessus Ulrich, et avant que celui-ci ne puisse se retourner, elle fit une rotation à ras-le-sol, en laissant ses jambes heurter les siennes. Alors qu'il basculait en arrière, elle agrippa son bras droit et le lui tordit dans le dos. Ulrich s'affala à terre, n'ayant rien pu faire. La jeune fille avait son genou gauche plaqué sur son omoplate et bloquait son bras à l'aide des siens.

Il grimaça. La douleur était bien réelle. Elle ne faisait pas semblant. Ce qui le surprit le plus, c'est qu'elle possédait une force étonnante pour sa silhouette. Il se demandait qu'elle était son secret. Quel sport pratiquait-elle ? Il lui avait été impossible de voir arriver quoi que ce soit. Aucune prise de penchak-silat n'aurait pu lui être utile. Elle était vraiment très vive et très rapide. Ses mouvements étaient gracieux et précis. Son esprit devait être sacrément vif, tout comme ses réflexes. Elle l'avait sidéré, époustouflé. Odd n'en était pas moins étonné. Ce qui lui faisait notamment peur, c'était cette espèce de rictus qui déformait son visage et qui lui donnait une expression malsaine et machiavélique, comme si, soudainement, un démon s'était emparé d'elle.

- Et maintenant ? Je peux vous accompagner ? demanda-t-elle ironiquement

Après quelques secondes, elle le libéra et l'aida même à se relever. Elle se frotta les mains pour s'essuyer en attendant patiemment leur réponse. Ulrich interrogea du regard son ami qui était encore un peu surpris par les capacités de la belle. Difficile de refuser sa proposition. Premièrement, une aide aussi précieuse ne pouvait être reniée. De plus, elle était au courant de bien des choses sur leur secret… en tout cas, c'est ce qui leur semblait. Le retour dans le passé pourrait sûrement les aider si jamais il y avait un pépin. Et puis, elle avait l'air fortement décidé à les accompagner quel qu'en soit le prix. S'ils refusaient, ça ne ferait que les retarder un peu plus. Et le temps leur était très précieux… surtout avec Xana.

- C'est d'accord… mais tu jures de garder le secret ? s'assura Ulrich

Elle soupira. Alors qu'Odd était déjà parti en direction de la bouche d'égouts, elle le suivit et s'arrêta à hauteur du jeune garçon qui lui était le plus proche des deux. Elle baissa la tête. Ses cheveux qui filtraient les rayons lunaires cachèrent son visage. Il ne put le voir, mais son visage s'assombrit, reflétant toute sa souffrance.

- Si tu savais le nombre de secrets que je garde déjà… lui murmura-t-elle simplement

Une pointe de curiosité s'éveilla en lui. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle lui parlait comme ça. Elle commençait presque à se confier. Il voulut lui quémander quelques réponses sur ce qu'elle avait dit, mais la jeune fille sauta directement dans le trou qui menait aux égouts. Il n'eut le temps que d'apercevoir ses mèches bleutées, scintillantes dans la nuit, disparaître dans les profondeurs.

Il haussa les épaules. Il sourit : il avait enfin réussi à créer une fissure dans la glace qui l'entourait. Elle avoir l'air d'avoir un peu plus confiance en lui. Bizarrement, il en était heureux. Il venait de comprendre. Cette jeune fille était très spéciale, c'était indéniable. Mais il fallait savoir la saisir, elle, son cœur et son esprit, patiemment. Sans cela, elle ne s'ouvrirait pas. Il découvrit aussi que sous ses grands airs de bourgeoise, elle n'était qu'une petite chose fragile qui gardait, apparemment, beaucoup d'émotions fortes en elle.

Néanmoins, il se demandait comment une jeune fille qui avait, semble-t-il, tout pour plaire, puisse se retrouver dans un état si fermé. Qu'avait-été sa vie jusqu'à aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi était-elle si distante ? Que cachait-elle ? Qu'a-t-elle vécu dans son passé, pour être devenu l'adolescente qu'elle est aujourd'hui ? Toutes ses questions le taraudaient mais il dut se concentrer sur sa mission première : désactiver la tour.

Sur le toit de l'usine, William tremblait de peur. Il avait deux solutions : sauter dans l'eau du fleuve sans se soucier de la profondeur et surtout de la hauteur à laquelle il tomberait ou courir jusqu'au monte-charge en espérant que le monstre de Xana ne lui arrache pas, en passant, un bras, une jambe, ou tout autre membre susceptible de se décrocher de son corps.

Au loin, il aperçut trois silhouettes courant sur le pont. Il soupira de soulagement. Enfin ! De l'aide ! Cela devait sûrement être Ulrich, Odd et… tiens, et qui d'autre ? Jérémy, Aelita et Yumi étant déjà dans le labo, il ne voyait vraiment pas qui pouvait les accompagner. Peu importe. De toute façon, il devait d'abord sauver sa peau, ensuite, il prendrait peut-être le temps de s'interroger sur cette mystérieuse personne.

Il hurla tout ce qu'il avait dans les poumons. Et apparemment ce n'était pas rien. Ils stoppèrent de suite et levèrent la tête dans sa direction. Pour être sûr qu'on le repérât bien, il agita les bras. Il vit Odd désigner l'entrée de l'usine. Ulrich hocha la tête. Non ! Il ne devait pas passer par l'intérieur. C'était beaucoup trop dangereux ! Il y avait partout de cette hideuse mare visqueuse. Reprenant une nouvelle fois son souffle, il leur cria :

- Stop ! Pas l'intérieur ! Il y en a partout ! Partout ! répéta-t-il pour être sûr

Alors que les deux garçons s'élançaient, une jeune fille les retint par l'épaule. William la reconnut de suite. C'était celle de la cantine. Celle qui semblait très réservée et froide. Celle qui avait des cheveux bleus qu'on ne pouvait rater.

Nitso dit aux deux acolytes :

- Pas par l'intérieur.

Ils la regardèrent avec un grand étonnement. Elle était devin aussi ? Ulrich lui demanda pourquoi. Pour accéder au toit, il n'avait pas beaucoup de solutions. Elle le regarda d'un air désabusé.

- C'est votre ami qui vient de vous prévenir, répondit-elle seulement en le désignant

Et là… ils avaient l'air bien bête. Elle leur répéta mot pour mot ce que William avait tenté de leur dire. Odd se plaqua la main sur le front en pensant tout haut qu'ils étaient dans de beaux draps ! Pas moyen d'accéder au toit, ni au labo. De plus, il n'avait pas de portable. Et lorsqu'il eut l'audace de demander le sien à Nitso, elle lui répondit sèchement qu'elle ne s'encombrait pas de ce genre de chose si futile. En bref, ils n'avaient aucun moyen de communication, ni aucun moyen d'arriver jusqu'à un des membres de l'équipe que ce soit William ou Jérémy.

- Génial ! lâcha Ulrich ironiquement

Nitso les observait se lamenter, n'en pensant pas moins de leur comportement de lâche… encore une fois, c'était ce qu'elle pensait en son for intérieur. Ils avaient l'air lamentable. Dans ce genre de situation, il ne fallait jamais baisser les bras, ni se reposer. Il fallait toujours aller de l'avant, oser prendre des risques. C'étaient ses deux règles d'or.

Elle s'avança alors vers eux pour leur proposer un marché, vu qu'ils semblaient vraiment poltrons.

- Je peux y aller… si vous voulez, rajouta-t-elle un ton en-dessous

Les deux garçons, qui se creusaient la tête jusqu'alors, furent bien surpris. Elle n'était pas sérieuse ? C'était très dangereux. Mais le regard qu'elle affichait et qu'elle leur envoya sans vergogne les mit aussitôt d'accord. Ils ne pouvaient pas refuser sans quoi ils seraient confrontés à une nouvelle dispute avec elle. Et dieu sait qu'ils ont bien d'autres choses à régler en priorité.

- Si… si ça te fait plaisir… enfin, c'est pas ce que je veux dire, mais… faut que tu sois prudente.

Elle hocha la tête. Ça passait pour cette fois, mais elle refusait qu'on s'inquiétât pour elle. Surtout que ce genre de problèmes était vraiment médiocre face à ce qu'elle avait pu vivre auparavant.

Sans laisser le temps à une plus mûre réflexion, elle s'envola dans les airs telle une justicière. Sautant du pont à la corniche qui bordait les fenêtres, elle fit preuve d'une grande agilité. En effet, les dites corniches ne devaient pas faire plus de cinq centimètres de large. Et pourtant, les trois garçons qui regardaient le spectacle qu'elle leur offrait involontairement, étaient bouche bée et complètement admiratifs. Elle frôla de ses doigts fins le mur et le jugea encore de bonne qualité. Aussi dégaina-t-elle son épée, que William n'avait pas vue puisqu'elle était cachée sous sa cape. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise ! Sans aucune expression, la jeune fille planta son arme dans la façade qui céda facilement. Ce qui les étonna le plus c'est que le mur avait quand même l'air assez solide, et que Nitso l'avait enfoncé sans aucune difficulté. Attrapant la poignée de son arme, elle exécuta une superbe rotation suivie d'un salto dans les airs. Enfin, elle retomba sur la pointe des pieds sur la lame de l'épée. D'un commun accord silencieux, les garçons lâchèrent un long sifflement de respect et d'admiration.

Elle étendit les bras pour trouver son équilibre et une fois la chose faite, elle ferma les yeux. Le plus dur restait à faire. La voyant se concentrer ainsi, les garçons déglutirent : que préparait-elle ? Comment allait-elle faire pour la suite ? Rien sur le mur ne semblait dépasser… en somme aucun élément ressemblant à des prises. Elle souffla et se concentra de plus belle. Inspirer. Expirer. Toujours le même mouvement qu'elle prenait soin d'appliquer.

Le vent qui s'élevait de temps à autre faisait voler sa cape, ainsi que ses cheveux. Le feuillage des arbres dansait dans la brise de la nuit. Les nuages furent poussés et la lune brilla de toute sa luminosité. L'eau du fleuve ondulait et scintillait sous la reine de l'obscur. Ses mèches de cheveux voletaient doucement, créant un mouvement souple. Du pont ou du toit, les trois garçons la contemplaient. Sa concentration était exemplaire, rien ne semblait pouvoir la perturber. Elle avait l'air calme, parfaitement sereine. Ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de rester les yeux fixés sur cette Artémis qui évoluait dans la nuit, à l'ombre des regards.

Lorsque les rayons vinrent frapper l'acrobate, elle ouvrit les yeux. Ne laissant plus de temps derrière elle, elle attrapa le manche de son épée. Elle sauta. Elle extirpa l'arme en même temps. Puis, elle la replanta rapidement plus haut. A l'aide de ses mains, encore accrochées à l'épée, elle exécuta une deuxième rotation. Elle retomba comme la fois précédente sur la pointe des pieds, sur la lame.

Mais son pied gauche dévia. Elle perdit l'équilibre. Aussi quel ne fut pas son réflexe lorsqu'elle appuya son pied droit contre le mur, et qu'elle effectua un salto avant et se repositionna. Cette fois, de suite elle trouva son équilibre. Les garçons qui avaient retenu leur souffle, expirèrent de soulagement. Ils avaient vraiment cru qu'elle allait y passer.

Nitso leva la tête et estima la hauteur du mur. Elle avait réussi à sauter assez haut pour qu'il ne lui restât que deux ou trois autres sauts pareils au premier. Sans difficultés apparentes, elle poursuit son chemin et arriva à hauteur de William. Ce dernier, complètement abasourdi, ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire et de l'applaudir, bien qu'elle fût froide au déjeuner.

- Ce n'est vraiment pas grand-chose, mais…

- Oh ! Mais si ! Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit ça ! la complimenta-t-il

- … mais ! le coupa-t-elle, il va nous falloir redescendre maintenant.

Le sourire du jeune homme s'estompa soudainement. Ça… ce n'était pas très drôle, parce que lui, contrairement à elle, il ne savait rien faire à part de l'escalade et du skate. Mais, aucune prise au mur, ni aucune planche. Il se mordit les doigts. Ils n'avaient pas prévu ça.

- Est-ce que tu me fais confiance ? demanda-t-elle subitement alors que le jeune homme perplexe envisageait le vide qui se dévoilait à ses pieds.

- Hein ?

Elle le fixa attendant sa réponse. Elle n'allait pas non plus faire plaisir à monsieur en lui répétant la question. Elle tapota du bout des doigts son épée qui lui était si chère, s'impatientant peu à peu.

William ravala sa salive pas du tout rassuré. Il fit quelques pas de côté comme pour réfléchir à part. Petit problème, le monstre de Xana était toujours là. Alors que ce dernier allait l'attraper et le faire fondre, brûler… c'est comme on l'entend… une épée s'abattit en plein sur la partie mobile qui devint aussitôt de la glace brillant au clair de lune. Le jeune homme, déjà surpris des exploits dont faisait preuve la jeune fille, ne savait que penser d'elle à présent. Elle n'était pas humaine ! Ce n'était pas possible. Personne ne l'avait jamais autant effrayé, intimidé et ébloui de par ses capacités. C'était… presque terrifiant.

- Décide-toi… que je n'ai pas l'impression de perdre mon temps.

- Euh… oui… ben… qu'est-ce tu vas faire pour redescendre ?

- C'est simple : je prévois de nous propulser dans les airs, de prononcer ma formule, de nous envoler, de planter mon épée dans la surélévation du pont, et de descendre par la suite par une simple glissade, débita-t-elle

Elle avait dit ça comme si ce n'était qu'une simple promenade de santé. Comme si elle faisait ça tous les jours qu'il n'y avait rien de plus simple. William regarda plusieurs fois tour à tour le pont et l'adolescente, les yeux légèrement horrifiés et exorbités. C'était ça… son plan ? Il avait un peu peur des conséquences. C'était vraiment très risqué. Mais apparemment, il n'avait pas trop le choix. De plus, la mare hideuse et visqueuse recouvrait la glace qui emprisonnait une partie de son corps, et avançait dangereusement vers eux. Il n'avait pas trop le temps non plus…

Il inspira profondément et hocha la tête affirmativement. Elle lui expliqua qu'il devrait s'agripper à son cou et en aucun cas autre part, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il fallait qu'elle soit libre de pouvoir sortir son épée au bon moment. Il n'était plus très sûr de vouloir le faire. C'était dangereux mais il devait s'agripper à… à une fille. Ce n'était pas très… enfin, ça le dérangeait parce qu'il n'avait jamais serré de fille comme ça et puis… bonjour la fierté masculine.

Comme si elle avait lu dans son esprit comme un livre ouvert, elle lui cracha :

- Ravale donc ta fierté pour une fois !

Il devait se l'avouer : elle avait raison. Ce n'était pas le moment de faire preuve de machisme ou autre. La marée montante était désormais à quelques mètres d'eux.

Ils s'approchèrent du bord. Nitso semblait très déterminée et William… vraiment pas rassuré à en juger de la hauteur à laquelle il se trouvait. Elle lui prit les mains et les lui passa autour de son cou. Aussi futile fut le détail, il huma l'air de ses cheveux dont il trouvait le parfum excessivement enivrant mais absolument délicat.

Et ils se jetèrent dans le vide. Juste avant que le monstre n'attrape la cheville de celui qu'elle convoitait.

L'air s'engouffrait dans leurs cheveux et sous la cape de la justicière mystérieuse. Il sembla à William que le trajet était long pout une descente sans parachute.

_- Volo As Are Avi Atum !_ cria-t-elle en plein vol

C'est alors que le jeune homme sentit comme une pression servant de trampoline à la jeune fille. Elle reprit quelques mètres et ils planèrent pendant une ou deux minutes descendant tranquillement jusqu'au pont. Malheureusement, même sans comprendre d'où venait cette force, il la sentait diminuer petit à petit.

La jeune fille plissa les yeux. Sa main glissa jusqu'à son épée. Elle commença à l'empoigner, se concentrant un peu plus sur son objectif. Ni trop tôt, ni tard. Il fallait qu'elle soit précise et vive. William redoutait un peu ce moment.

Brusquement, elle dégaina son arme. La surélévation était aux environs de trois mètres. Elle la leva haut dans le ciel. Ils étaient à moins de deux mètres. Le mur se rapprochait. Environ un mètre, bientôt. La lame fendit l'air. Elle s'abattit sur le haut du pont. Nitso fit un demi-tour sur elle-même, prenant l'épée comme support. Puis, elle se posa délicatement, comme si elle reposait son pied d'une pointe, en danse classique.

Lorsque William toucha terre – enfin presque – il ne manqua pas de chanceler et faillit tomber de la surélévation. La jeune fille dut le rattraper par le bras. Il faillit bien y laisser son dîner tant cette descente lui avait donné non seulement le vertige mais surtout une peur bleue ! Cette fille était… était… en tout cas, elle représentait beaucoup trop d'émotions pour lui. Il porta sa main à son front et s'assit.

- Ce n'est pas le moment de se reposer, lui rappela-t-elle, on doit descendre maintenant.

Le jeune homme jugea avec difficulté le peu de hauteur qu'il leur restait encore à franchir. Il déglutit quelques peu. Et maintenant ? Il devait sauter ? Elle serait bien capable de le lui proposer… en tout cas, il ne l'espérât pas !

Elle arracha son épée sans aucune difficulté à la paroi et l'abattit sur la partie en pente permettant de descendre jusqu'aux rampes du pont. Elle répéta sa formule secrète pour geler la matière. Sans ajouter aucune information, conseil, ou autres explications à son camarde, elle glissa sur la matière glacée comme un snowboardeur professionnel le ferait sur une piste. Les genoux fléchis, les bras gardant l'équilibre, les cheveux et sa cape secoués par l'air, elle ne semblait pas avoir grande difficulté dans ce sport-ci… non plus.

William, voulant en finir au plus vite avec cette histoire, se hâta de descendre. Ceci ne lui posait pas problème, contrairement au début de son plan. Le roi du skate, c'était bien lui ! Il en était certain ! Enfin… un peu moins lorsqu'il dévia sur la gauche, au lieu de la droite, et dut se faire rattraper par ses camarades. Odd et Ulrich le hissèrent bien en peine.

Lorsqu'ils se retournèrent, Nitso s'évanouit.

* * *

Voilà, voilà !

Petites reviews pour avoir vos avis s'il vous plaît !

Parce que finalement, je regarde mes stats et, c'est pas qu'elles sont pas jolies XD, mais elles me disent pas vraiment si vous avez aimez ou pas ;)


	5. Chapitre 4

Bonjour bonjour tout le monde !

Un mois est passé ! Un mois de vacances malheureusement... y en a plus pour longtemps avant le retour en enfer (enfer = lycée hein)

Bref, j'espère que cette suite permettra au moins de rajouter un p'tit éclat à vos vacances ;)

Disclaimer (je le rappelle, sait-on jamais) : Code Lyoko appartient à Moonscoop (et uniquement à eux) ; Nitso et son passé m'APPARTIENNENT, à moi, moi mouah ! Na !

XD

Je tiens à la rappeler, préciser, écrire noir sur blanc, car récemment une "collègue" s'est retiré de ce fandom car elle avait été complètement démoralisée par un plagiat outrant sur une fic de Shugo Chara !

Alors pour les p'tits malins qui trouveraient ça pratique de copier : BAS LES PATTES ! C'est du vol pur et simple, 'spèce de truand virtuel !

J'avoue... je lâche un peu mes nerfs XD

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 4 :

Bien avec peine, elle ouvrit les yeux. Retrouvant ses repères, elle observa attentivement ce lieu inconnu et pourtant étrangement familier. C'est alors qu'elle se souvint. C'était là… c'était ici-même qu'elle avait coulé les jours les plus heureux de sa vie. Son enfance perdue depuis maintenant des années. Ces herbes folles qu'elle frôlait du bout de ses doigts ne semblaient pas avoir été flétries par le temps qui s'était écoulé depuis. Elle se trouvait dans ce même jardin où elle avait pris plaisir à gambader et à rire. Celui qui, jadis, était son endroit préféré et qu'elle admirait pour sa beauté et son entretien. La cascade enfantine chantait, alimentant un petit lac tendre où nageaient quelques poissons rouges, qu'elle s'était plu à taquiner étant fillette. Les joncs avaient pris possession de la berge opposée et abritait la cane et ses petits. Là, les lupins aussi bleus que ses cheveux poussaient. Ici, fleurissait le vieil oranger de sa naissance, dont les fleurs blanches venaient d'éclore et parfumaient l'air d'une douce senteur printanière. De ce côté, les rosiers crème et soleil prospéraient. Et derrière les rochers, s'épanouissaient des dizaines et des vingtaines d'iris d'un blanc vif et éclatant de vie.

Elle se souvenait de tout. Les moindres détails lui revinrent en mémoire. Comme on frappe en plein cœur, elle se rappela du banc. Le banc où tous ces jours de bonheur avaient pris vie ! Le banc où ils vécurent leurs plus beaux moments ! Le banc de leurs fiançailles…

Elle se retourna vivement comme si elle eut été attaquée. Son cœur ne répondit plus de rien dans sa poitrine pendant quelques secondes. De grosses gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front plissé par la stupeur. Ses yeux exorbités hésitaient entre la peur et la surprise. Ses lèvres se mirent à trembler. Des larmes silencieuses coulaient avidement de ses yeux comme si elles avaient enfin pu être libérées de leur prison. Son regard le dévisageait. Entre effroi et soulagement, elle ne savait que faire.

Et il lui tendit sa main. Elle la prit dans les siennes. Elle était si chaude… comme avant. Elle était rude et sèche de par son travail. Elle était si tendre et si forte à la fois. Elle ne se lassait pas de la caresser du bout de ses doigts, de la serrer contre son cœur qui en battait à s'en rompre, de la porter à son visage et de fermer les yeux. Elle appréciait ce moment de répit si agréable. Ce moment semblait si irréel, si étrange. Elle l'avait espéré chaque nuit… mais ne rêvait-elle pas une fois encore ? Elle chassa cette idée, ne voulant se défaire de cet instant si paisible.

Les larmes lui mouillaient toujours son visage. Il le lui prit par le menton, le soulevant délicatement. Il passa son pouce sur ses joues de porcelaine et essuya tendrement ses pleurs. Elle n'était plus la fière jeune fille, ne s'ébranlant de rien. Il plongea son regard dans le sien, et elle redevint la jeune fille frêle et docile qu'elle avait été… un jour, il y a bien longtemps. Contre toute attente, elle se jeta dans ses bras, ne cessant de s'imprégner de son parfum. Elle agrippait ses vêtements. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte cette fois ; elle ne désirait rien de plus que de rester pour toujours… ici… avec lui…

Elle sentit ses bras l'enlacer et la serrer contre lui. Si le temps se fut arrêté, elle n'en aurait été que plus heureuse. Elle se sentait si bien, si légère, comme si, d'un seul coup, toutes ses pensées les plus obscures se fussent envolées.

- Ils ont besoin de toi, lui dit-il au creux de l'oreille

Ses yeux se rouvrirent subitement. Non ! Elle ne voulait pas le quitter ! Pas encore une fois ! Elle leva sur lui un visage plaintif et un regard plein d'angoisse.

- Mais je…

Il posa délicatement son doigt sur ses lèvres rosées. Il répéta la même phrase mot pour mot. Face à lui, elle ne pouvait tenir : elle pleura tout le désespoir et la mélancolie qu'elle avait accumulés. Le paysage tant rêvé disparut peu à peu. Il l'embrassa tendrement. Bientôt, il disparut lui aussi dans une vive lumière blanche. Elle restait immobile, les yeux fermés, se rappelant une dernières fois ses lèvres sur les siennes. Puis, tout devint subitement noir.

Nitso fronça les sourcils. Enfin, ses paupières acceptèrent de se soulever. Elle aperçut ses camarades affairés : Ulrich lui tenait la main, angoissé. Il avait l'air vraiment soucieux pour elle. Odd était aussi à côté d'elle. Il secouait l'air de ses mains pour la rafraîchir. Parfois, il tâtait son front un peu chaud. Il affichait alors une mine soucieuse. William était à quelques pas d'eux… au téléphone. Il devait sûrement avertir ses amis de la situation. Elle sourit maigrement. Pourquoi se souciaient-ils tant d'elle ? Personne, à part lui, n'avait montré à la jeune fille autant d'attention. En se souvenant de ce visage, tout lui revint : le jardin de son enfance, lui sur le banc, elle pleurant. Elle se releva subitement.

- Ah ! Tu vois, Ulrich ! Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit ! L'air au-dessus du visage, ça marche toujours !

- Pff ! Mais bien sûr… ça va ? lui demanda-t-il, le cœur empli de compassion

Elle ne répondait pas. Avait-elle rêvé ? Elle frôla ses lèvres du bout des doigts. L'avait-il vraiment embrassé ? Elle tâta ses joues. Avait-elle vraiment pleuré ? Elle approcha ses mains. Avait-elle vraiment humé l'air de son doux parfum ?

Comme si ce fut hier qu'il s'en était allé, elle replongea dans la mélancolie et le désespoir le plus profond. Les larmes embuèrent ses yeux. Elle ne voulait plus se battre. Elle ne voulait plus continuer ainsi. Elle ne voulait plus être forte. Elle voulait être réconfortée. Elle voulait qu'on la console. Elle voulait qu'on soit attendri envers elle. Elle en avait assez de cette chasse au sorcier qui durait maintenant sept ans.

Ne se retenant plus, elle se jeta dans les bras de celui qu'elle considérait comme le plus proche d'elle. Elle étouffait plusieurs sanglots à la fois. Elle pleurait. Elle se libérait de cette emprise qu'ont les sentiments tels que la mélancolie et la tristesse. Elle versait tout ce qu'elle avait retenu depuis sept ans.

Ulrich fut assez étonné de la réaction de la jeune fille. Mais, la surprise passée, il la prit dans ses bras. Son visage exprimait une certaine bienveillance paternelle. Il la laissa pleurer contre lui. Seuls ses pleurs résonnaient dans la nuit noire. William avait raccroché et s'était agenouillé près d'elle, un peu inquiet. Il ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction… surtout de sa part. Odd réfléchissait comme jamais. Il cherchait désespérément un moyen de lui remonter le moral. Mais il fallait faire très attention : elle n'était pas à prendre avec des pincettes.

- Euh… ce n'est pas pour jouer les rabat-joies, mais, commença William, le monstre de Xana est toujours là et les filles sont en mauvaises postures d'après Jérémy.

Nitso, entendant la nouvelle, n'hésita pas une seconde. Elle lui avait promis intimement qu'elle les aiderait, et elle le ferait. Elle ravala ses larmes et se leva subitement, ce qui eut pour effet de faire sursauter tout le monde. Elle s'essuya le visage d'un revers de la main. Elle perdit quelque peu l'équilibre et fut retenue par les trois garçons. Mais, elle les repoussa vivement. Qu'importe sa fatigue ! Qu'importe son niveau de magicienne ! Qu'importe qu'elle fût au bord du coma ! Qu'importe qu'elle ne fût pas sûre de s'en relever ! Qu'importe… elle le lui avait promis et elle les aiderait.

Empoignant son épée d'une rage nouvelle, elle s'avança gauchement vers l'entrée qui allait bientôt être submergée par la mare visqueuse. Se concentrant et rassemblant ses dernières forces magiques, elle leva son épée haut dans les airs. Elle ferma les yeux. Elle respira une bonne bouffée d'air frais qu'on ne trouve que la nuit. La lame se mit à briller de cette couleur bleu glace qu'ils avaient maintenant l'habitude de voir.

Et rassemblant tout son courage, toute sa détermination, tout son entêtement, toutes ses forces, et toute sa voix, elle cria la formule. La lame s'abattit. Elle fendit l'air, puis la créature hideuse.

Une vague luminescence jaillit. La glace commença à se former. Elle ne savait pas si elle allait y arriver. Les garçons aussi étaient inquiets. Bien qu'ils n'y connaissent rien en magie, ils s'interrogeaient pour savoir si les forces de la jeune fille furent suffisantes pour tout recouvrir. L'usine en était remplie ! La glace parcourut quelques mètres. Puis, elle s'arrêta. Tous les quatre, ils prirent peur. La matière gelée tentait d'avancer, mais avec grandes peines. Nitso plissa le front. Elle décida alors de remédier au problème.

Elle se mit à genou, étendant ses mains au-devant. Elle ferma les yeux et laissa sa magie l'envahir. Elle sentit le flux monté en elle. Ses mains étincelèrent du même bleu glace que l'épée. La glace scintilla elle aussi, comme si un lien s'était formé entre elles deux. La jeune fille força, força, força autant qu'elle le pouvait. Elle puisait dans son énergie vitale pour donner de la force à sa magie. Elle le savait pertinemment : c'était à ses risques et périls. Son corps était pris de convulsions. Il s'affaiblissait. Les garçons s'avancèrent, très inquiets maintenant pour l'adolescente. Pourtant, il n'osait la déranger.

Dans un ultime effort, elle força une dernière fois. La glace aussitôt brilla autant que si ce fut le soleil. Elle recouvrit d'un seul coup, comme si un barrage eut été levé, la totalité de la matière visqueuse.

Cette mare, quelques minutes auparavant hideuse, monstrueuse, noirâtre, semblait maintenant être faite de cristal et brillait sous les quelques rayons de lune que les grandes fenêtres filtraient. Un petit sourire vint éclairer le visage de la jeune fille. Les garçons, très heureux de s'être débarrassés de leur ennemi, voulurent la féliciter. Mais, soudain, sa tête pencha en arrière. Elle se balança de droite à gauche, faisant perdre tout repère à Nitso. Elle porta sa main à son front. Ulrich la tint aussitôt par les épaules. Sa vue se troubla et elle replongea dans un nouveau sommeil… que tout le monde espéra ne pas être l'éternel.

C'était froid.

Ce fut sa première pensée lorsque qu'elle s'éveilla. Des frissons coururent le long de son dos. Ses yeux s'éveillèrent et elle entr'aperçut ce qu'il y avait autour d'elle. On avait dénoué sa cape et on l'avait recouverte avec. Elle était assise par terre. Le mur et le sol étaient de métal, d'où le contact froid qu'elle avait ressenti. Elle voulut bouger, mais seules quelques phalanges obéirent. Elle secoua faiblement la tête. Elle se sentait encore si faible. Sa tête lui pesait. Il lui sembla qu'on lui martelait le crâne à grand coup. Elle serra les dents. La douleur était vive. Si seulement elle s'était mieux entraînée. Depuis sept ans, elle n'avait fait que se battre finalement. Elle avait rarement utilisé la magie. Et maintenant qu'elle en avait besoin, elle devait être prudente. Pas facile…

Enfin, après quelques minutes qui lui parurent interminables, elle put mouvoir tout son corps. Mais, elle ne pouvait se relever complètement. Certaines de ses articulations la faisaient encore souffrir. Alors, elle s'assit sagement, reprenant conscience de mieux en mieux. Elle ne savait pas où elle était. Cela paraissait être une sorte de laboratoire. La pièce était baignée d'une douce lumière verte. Une jeune fille reposait son bras sur un large et haut fauteuil surélevé. Elle avait des cheveux aussi noirs que les nuits sans lune et courts. Un jeune homme était installé dans le fauteuil. Il pianotait aisément sur son clavier. Pourtant, on pouvait lire sur son visage une certaine anxiété. Elle les reconnut : c'était deux des amis qui étaient attablés ce midi-même avec Ulrich.

Elle sursauta quelque peu lorsqu'elle entendit les voix des Lyoko-guerriers par le biais des haut-parleurs. Elle devina la petite voix suraigüe d'Odd qui hurlait à vous en casser les tympans des cris de guerre loufoques. Elle discerna aussi la voix d'Ulrich et de William qui prévenaient, se battaient, se félicitaient. Elle perçut aussi la voix d'une jeune fille. Sûrement celle aux cheveux rose qu'elle avait aperçut ce midi aussi. Elle ne savait pas d'où venaient leurs voix, mais quelque part au fond d'elle-même, elle fut bien heureuse de les entendre. Elle ferma alors les yeux et écouta la conversation.

- Odd arrête de faire le guignol, soupira Jérémy, tu vas finir par te faire dévirtualiser.

- Mais arrête de paniquer, Einstein !

- Je ne panique pas ! s'énerva-t-il, et maintenant, amène Aelita à la tour. Ulrich ? William ? Vous en êtes où de votre côté ?

- Ben, nous… on ne s'amuse pas trop ici…

- … pas comme certain, lâcha William, en entendant un énième cri de victoire de la par du fanfaron

- Tu crois qu'ils vont s'en sortir ? demanda la japonaise, suspicieuse

- Mais oui ! C'est juste deux mégatanks et une tarentule… la routine !

- Ouais, ben il n'empêche qu'on galère un peu. La tarentule nous colle aux basques et les mégatanks font des tirs croisés, se plaignit Ulrich

- C'est bon, Jérémy : Mademoiselle est déposée ! coupa Odd

- Bien… va aider William et Ulrich.

- Yeah ! Là où Odd passe, Xana trépasse ! cria-t-il avant qu'on l'entendit courir

Xana ? Nitso plissa les sourcils. Ce nom lui disait quelque chose. Elle avait trouvé : il ressemblait étrangement à celui qu'elle traquait depuis sept ans. Bizarre… Ce nom la laissa curieuse d'en connaître un peu plus sur cette chose qu'ils nommaient Xana. Peut-être était-ce une piste. Peut-être y avait-il un rapport avec ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle se laissait le bénéfice du doute.

Elle bougea quelque peu pour se rasseoir correctement. Elle serra les dents : qu'est-ce que sa tête pouvait lui faire mal !

Sentant qu'on bougeait derrière elle, Yumi se retourna. Elle accourut auprès de la jeune fille pour lui venir en aide.

- Tu ne devrais pas bouger autant, lui dit-elle

- Qui… qui est Xana ? demanda-t-elle niant complètement son conseil

Yumi ne dit rien. Elle se contenta juste de l'épauler pour qu'elle tienne debout.

Enfin, le monte-charge – que Nitso n'avait pas remarqué jusqu'alors – gronda de son vieux moteur. Il débarqua ses quelques passagers, pour se refermer par la suite bien sagement. Les trois garçons qu'elle avait réussi à accompagner jusque-là vinrent à sa rencontre.

- Tu te sens mieux ? dégaina Odd aussitôt arrivé près d'elle

Elle hocha la tête, pensive. Ulrich était soudain distant. Ce n'était pas lui qui lui avait posé la question. Ce n'était pas lui qui était arrivé le premier. Ce n'était pas lui, non plus, qui était venu aider Yumi à la soutenir. Son regard fuyait chaque être qu'il rencontrait. Il semblait timide, presque… peureux, comme s'il fut effrayé par quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Il avait la tête baissé et portait un soudain intérêt à ses pieds. Quelques fois, cependant, il regardait la jeune japonaise qui le fixait en retour. Nitso les observait tour à tour, cherchant une réponse à l'étrange comportement du jeune homme. Elle sentait bien qu'ils communiquaient par leur vision, mais que se disaient-ils ? Un instant, elle se demanda pourquoi elle s'en préoccupait : ce n'était pas ses affaires, et ça ne l'intéressait pas pour avancer dans son enquête.

Elle détourna la tête des deux silencieux et se concentra sur le jeune homme et la fille aux cheveux rose qui discutaient.

- C'est fou, quand même ! s'écria le petit génie

- Je te jure ! J'ai trouvé un drôle de package de données qui était en train d'être chargé par Xana ! affirmait Aelita s'adossant à l'holomap.

William et Odd furent bien vite intéressés par la conversation des deux plus jeunes de la bande et s'en allèrent prendre part des dernières nouvelles. Nitso décida de les suivre, restant à une distance respectable pour que Jérémy ne soit pas trop suspicieux quant à garder leur secret intact. Elle voulait en savoir le plus possible sur ce Xana.

- Et il y avait quoi dedans ? demanda Odd

- Si je me souviens bien…

La jeune adolescente se fit pensive et réfléchit pendant quelques minutes.

Pendant ce temps, Ulrich et Yumi se fixaient toujours.

- Pardon…

- De quoi tu parles ? demanda la jeune fille qui semblait surprise

- Pour cette fille… murmura-t-il

Il baissa la tête encore plus bas. On eut cru qu'elle tombât ! Yumi ouvrit de gros yeux. Intérieurement, elle se frappa le front : il s'en voulait encore pour ça ! Des fois, elle se demandait vraiment pourquoi elle tenait tant à lui. Ses réactions pouvaient être parfois bien étonnantes.

- Ulrich, c'est bon… c'est fini… on en parle plus. J'ai déjà tourné la page depuis un bon moment maintenant.

Son visage apparut alors à la jeune fille, anxieux. Durant quelques secondes, elle ne put y lire que cette expression. Puis, ses traits s'adoucirent et il reprit la parole pour une dernière phrase :

- Je te promets qu'il n'y a rien de plus que de l'amitié entre elle et moi.

D'un coup, comme si un voile fut levé, Ulrich se sentit libre et léger. Cela faisait un petit bout de temps que cela lui trottait dans la tête et l'exaspérait un peu. Son cœur était moins oppressé désormais. Il voulait vraiment entendre ces mots de la part de celle qui emplissait ses nuits de ce sentiment inexplicable et mystérieux.

Ils rejoignirent leurs amis après cette courte entrevue. Ce fut ce moment que la douce Aelita choisit pour se souvenir exactement du contenu de ces données :

- Ah ! C'est vrai ! dit-elle en levant un doigt, triomphante, c'était très étrange. Elles étaient remplies de données que je n'avais jamais vues avant… Mais de ce que j'ai pu comprendre, il semble que c'était un message destiné à… enfin, là, je n'ai pas trop compris. Le langage était très complexe. J'ai seulement pu comprendre qu'il demandait de l'aide.

- Attend cinq minutes, Aelita ! Tu veux dire que Xana… notre cher virus complètement détraqué du cerveau… a demandé de l'aide ?

Odd la regardait suspicieusement. Il avait dit tout haut ce que le reste de la bande pensait tout bas.

- Si j'ai bien compris, prévint-elle

Elle se tourna alors vers Jérémy

- Je t'en ai fait une copie de toute façon… du moins, j'ai essayé. Je ne sais pas si tu pourras le décrypter entièrement.

Jérémy hocha la tête, conscient qu'il pouvait ne pas en tirer grand-chose. Il pianota sur quelques touches et ouvrit un fichier.

Nitso était des plus attentives. Elle ne voulait pas manquer une miette de ce qui pouvait se dire. Dire qu'elle avait peut-être trouvé une piste ! La dernière pièce du puzzle ! Le dernier qu'elle cherchait ! Des étoiles d'espoir brillaient dans ses yeux émeraude. Elle espérait tellement trouver quelque chose ! Elle espérait tellement trouver la paix !

Lorsque la fenêtre s'ouvrit, elle faillit s'évanouir une nouvelle fois.

- Tu as raison Aelita ! Ce n'est vraiment pas clair son truc : on ne peut rien lire ! Ce n'est pas du français, ça ! se plaint Odd

Et pourtant ! Nitso ne voyait aucune difficulté à lire, elle ! Chaque mot était clair et précis. C'était un texte parfaitement rédigé, sans aucune tâche, aucune faute d'orthographe. Malheureusement, des bouts manquaient. C'était une lettre qui comportait des trous du fait de son importation.

Ainsi, pour la première fois depuis sept ans, elle osa prendre la parole pour exprimer son hypothèse :

- Odd ? Tu es sûr de ne pouvoir lire ?

Bien que surpris, comme le reste de la bande d'ailleurs, il lui assura autant qu'il s'appelât Odd qu'il ne pouvait absolument rien lire. Et pour confirmer ses dires, Aelita et William approuvèrent qu'eux aussi n'y comprenait strictement rien.

- Pourquoi ? interrogea Jérémy sur la défensive, parce que toi, tu peux lire ?

Elle hésita un instant. Elle venait de comprendre que si elle pouvait lire, ce n'était pas parce que les autres ne comprenaient pas, mais bel et bien parce que c'était sa langue natale. La suspicion de Jérémy l'intimida aussi. Mais peut-être que, comme elle l'espérait, ce fut une bonne piste pour son enquête. Maintenant qu'elle était partie sur ce chemin, pas question de faire demi-tour.

- Oui, enfin… tout ce que ton ordinateur a pu retranscrire. Mais il y a certains trous.

Un instant, le silence régna dans le laboratoire. Jérémy ne semblait pas du tout avoir confiance en elle, tout comme Yumi. Tous deux la dévisageait suspicieusement. Aelita était étonnée et les trois garçons n'en étaient pas moins. Ils s'étonnaient une fois de plus des capacités de la jeune fille. Au bout de cinq bonnes minutes, Odd défendit Nitso devant Jérémy :

- On peut la laisser essayer. Ça ne coûte rien !

Le petit génie haussa un sourcil et remit ses lunettes correctement en place. Il observait Nitso sous toutes les coutures. Elle semblait aussi froide et hautaine qu'à midi. Et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Ce genre de comportement lui rappelait trop Sissi. Il se souvenait aussi comment la petite pimbêche les avait trahis. Il suffisait d'une fois pour que cela se reproduise. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque. Alors, pourquoi mettait-il tant de temps à choisir sa réponse ? Pour la simple et bonne raison, qu'Odd la défendait, William prenait de ses nouvelles et Ulrich lui parlait plus facilement. Il n'était pas seul dans la bande et il se devait de prendre l'avis des autres en compte. Néanmoins, il hésitait.

Encore cinq minutes passèrent avant qu'il se décida. Il finit par accepter mais tint quand même à rester sur son fauteuil et près du clavier. Sait-on jamais ce qui peut se passer.

La jeune fille s'avança alors, et prit le temps de lire une première fois dans sa tête. Ils l'observaient tous avec une certaine curiosité mêlée d'angoisse. Ils frissonnaient lorsqu'elle plissait les yeux d'incompréhension. Enfin, elle se mit à lire à vois haute :

- En tout cas, celui qui l'a écrit, rédige très bien une lettre. Il est écrit : cher Xana… avec quelque chose qui est accrochée au prénom… je te… gros trou… de l'aide… encore un trou… apporté. Grâce à ta puissance élec… trique, je suppose… et… un blanc… j'ai acquis une… quelque chose… bien que je fusse déjà très intelligent pour… un trou…tout seul.

- Oh ! Le vantard ! lâcha Odd à la dernière phrase

- Je continue : bref, avec cette… je vois pas… nouvelle, je vais… quelque chose…tous les… un immense trou… et enfin finir la destru…ction, je pense, après il y a un trou… monde. D'ailleurs, toi, n'as-tu pas fini le… un mot… dans ta… un blanc ? Bien à… pff, euh… bien à toi, peut-être… signé Xana.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini de lire le dernier mot, les autres n'en pensaient pas moins. C'était on ne peut plus étrange. Odd finit par casser le silence qui s'installait sortant quelques moqueries sur cette lettre :

- Il a les neurones qui chauffent notre Xana ! On n'a pas idée d'écrire une lettre quand on est un programme !

Ulrich soupira et demanda, en s'efforçant de rester calme, s'il ne pouvait pas garder ses vannes à deux balles pour plus tard ou, encore mieux, pour lui.

- Xana est un programme ? demanda Nitso, qui ne désirait rien tant que d'en savoir plus sur ce mystérieux individu

Jérémy se retourna subitement sur son fauteuil. D'accord, elle pouvait lire. D'accord, elle pouvait les aider. Mais ! Il était absolument hors de question de lui révéler leur secret. Et ce, même si les autres n'étaient pas d'accord.

- Ceci n'est pas un jeu et tu n'as pas besoin de savoir de quoi il s'agit, rétorqua-t-il

Sa réaction étonna tout les Lyoko-guerriers. Ils savaient à quel point Jérémy tenait à ce que le secret soit préservé mais… quand même, elle avait l'air fiable. William et Ulrich lui faisaient bien confiance, eux. Aelita, qui ne savait pas dans quel camp se mettre, regarda tour à tour Nitso et son ami.

Il était vrai qu'elle n'avait pas l'air facile. Elle semblait toujours aussi froide bien que des liens se soient créés. Ses yeux semblaient voilés et on ne pouvait distinguer ce qu'elle ressentait. Aussi, son visage restait quasiment impassible et elle fixait Jérémy. De plus, elle comprenait parfaitement le sentiment du petit génie : ils avaient déjà risqué leur secret mainte fois et ce n'était pas une raison pour recommencer, alors qu'ils pouvaient très bien l'éviter.

Néanmoins, elle avait réussi de grands exploits. Sans elle, elle pensât qu'ils y seraient toujours. Dans une situation bien pire, d'ailleurs… Yumi aurait été dévirtualisé, les garçons ne seraient pas arrivés et William serait déjà entre les mains du monstre de Xana. Elle dégageait une certaine détermination et sa force semblait au-dessus des leurs.

Yumi vint se placer aux côtés de Jérémy pour les mêmes raisons que ce dernier. Elle n'avait pas confiance en cette fille. Même si Ulrich s'entendait bien avec elle, pour sa part, ce n'était pas le cas. Elle lui trouvait un comportement trop… bourgeois. Et dieu sait si elle avait horreur de ça.

Ils étaient donc à deux contre trois pour l'instant, puisqu'il était entendu que les garçons ne voyaient aucune contrainte à découvrir leur secret aux yeux de l'adolescente. Seule Aelita pouvait et devait trancher les deux groupes par son vote. Après mûre réflexion… elle alla tranquillement se ranger du côté des garçons.

- Désolé Jérémy, mais… cette fois, on a bien failli y passer. Et sans son intervention, on n'y serait encore… voire pire.

Il grommela dans son coin. Yumi croisa les bras. Mais ils durent se résoudre tous les deux à accepter d'ôter le voile.

- Bien… finit-il pas sortir, en relevant la tête

Nitso se détendit. Enfin ! Enfin, elle allait avancer… du moins, elle l'espérât très fort. Elle se fit toute ouïe et Jérémy se lança :

- Xana est un programme informatique qui se sert de Lyoko - un monde virtuel – pour accéder à la Terre. Il veut détruire cette planète pour la refaire à sa manière, mais comme on lui met des bâtons dans les roues, il nous en veut aussi. De ce fait, nous sommes en… oui, on peut le dire, en danger de mort. Voilà.

Sans broncher, la jeune fille croisa les bras. Ils s'attendaient tous à une réaction de sa part. Elle se contenta simplement d'ouvrir la bouche et attendit quelques secondes avant de parler :

- Mais… si c'est un programme… vous n'avez qu'à le détruire.

- Surtout pas ! s'écrièrent-ils tous ensemble

Leur réaction l'étonna tellement qu'elle recula d'un minuscule petit pas. Qu'avait-elle dit de si terrible ? Et si c'était bien celui qu'elle recherchait, elle serait bien obligée de le détruire.

- Pour des raisons personnelles que je ne citerais pas, commença-t-elle, il faudra bien le détruire.

Elle ne comprenait plus. C'était un programme, ils avaient la source du problème à côté d'eux et… ils ne faisaient que se battre contre une chose immatérielle, qui était presque parfaite puisqu'artificielle et par-dessus tout, infatigable. C'était le monde à l'envers ! Ils protégeaient leur ennemi, ça ne tenait pas debout !

- Je vous avais prévenu ! s'énerva Jérémy rompant le silence, maintenant vous me laissez faire : un bon p'tit retour dans le passé et tout redeviendra comme avant !

Il se jeta presque sur son clavier mais Nitso le retint. Il se débattait comme un diable. Elle lui infligea alors une belle prise de sa composition, et il fut bien obligé de s'arrêter s'il ne voulait pas avoir le cou déboité. Quand elle sentit ses nerfs se relâcher, elle desserra son emprise. Il s'affala grognon au plus au point dans son fauteuil. Aelita qui avait pris peur s'approcha de lui, angoissée.

- Bien, lâcha Nitso, avant que tu ne fasses je-ne-sais-quoi sur ton engin, j'aimerais vous dire deux trois choses.

Yumi se planta devant elle, plus furieuse que jamais. Si on se prenait maintenant à ses amis, cela n'allait plus du tout ! De quel droit se permettait-elle de porter la main sur Jérémy ? Elle voulait bien concevoir qu'elle les avait bien aidés, mais il y avait des limites à son incursion dans le groupe. Les trois garçons restaient interdits. Ils étaient maintenant assez confus et gêné. Avait-il eut tort d'emmener Nitso ici ?

- Je ne vous comprends pas, dit-elle calmement de sa voix clair et qui restait mélodieuse bien que l'ambiance fut au rouge, si c'est votre ennemi… vous devez le détruire. Là… vous… le protégez. Or, ce n'est pas ce que vous désirez… si j'ai bien compris.

- Mais…

Yumi souffla un bon coup car elle sentait la colère lui monter au plus haut. Elle n'avait pas autre chose à faire celle-là ? C'était leur vie, leur secret, leur ennemi. Qu'elle aille voir ailleurs s'ils y sont !

- De quel droit te permets-tu de t'incruster dans notre bande ? Tu ne connais rien… absolument rien de nous et notre vie. Nos problèmes… on est assez grand pour les gérer tous seuls ! Tu te préoccupes de nous mais… pourquoi ? En plus de ça… notre mission est très dangereuse. On ne veut pas risquer des vies. Retourne donc jouer à la starlette comme toutes les filles de ton âge !

C'était au tour de Nitso de se sentir opprimée… très opprimée. La goutte fatidique était tombée et avait fait déborder le vase. Ses yeux se plissèrent et elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure pour calmer son élan de frustration.

- Je ne connais peut-être pas votre vie, dit-elle en essayant de contenir sa colère, mais tu ne connais certainement pas la mienne. Si tu savais d'où je viens, si tu savais ce que j'ai vu, ce que j'ai enduré… si tu savais qui je suis réellement…tu me parlerais sur un autre ton.

Les larmes vinrent lui embuer les yeux. Elle sentit son souffle s'entrecouper. Elle serra les poings si forts que ses veines ressortirent et ses paumes devinrent aussi livides qu'un fantôme. Non. Non, elle ne savait rien ! Absolument rien ! Rien de toute la misère qu'elle avait rencontrée, de toutes les horreurs qu'elle avait vues, de toute la souffrance qu'elle avait vécue, de tout l'épuisement qu'elle avait accumulé !

Elle jeta un œil noir sur les garçons. Ils ne disaient rien. Ils ne bronchaient pas. Pas un seul de leur membre ne se mouvait. C'était un comble ! Cinq minutes plus tôt, ils la défendaient corps et âme pour que leur secret lui soit révélé, et ceci fait… ils restaient dans leur coin, sans bouger, sans parler…

Elle empoigna son épée. Yumi se jeta alors sur elle, mais celle-ci, plus forte qu'eux – bien que sa puissance eut été diminuée de beaucoup depuis la bataille – la repoussa violemment. La tête de la jeune japonaise percuta le métal froid et dur qui recouvrait le sol. Ni une, ni deux, William la prit dans ses bras. Aelita poussa un petit cri strident de frayeur. Jérémy pianota vivement sur son clavier. Il ne devait pas perdre de temps.

Avant que son arme s'abatte sur les machines, une vive lumière blanche enveloppa toute chose. Nitso les haïssait désormais tous !

* * *

Voilà !

J'attends maintenant avec impatience vos commentaires ^^

Et au mois prochain pour la suite !


	6. Chapitre 5

Bonjour à tous !

J'espère que vous avez tous fait une bonne rentrée, que tout s'est bien passé et que vous vous éclatez déjà dans votre nouvelle classe !

Avant que les contrôles ne viennent défiler et que vous vous plongiez subitement dans des révisions pointilleuses, voici le chapitre 5. ;)

Disclaimer : eh oui ! Je rappelle que Code Lyoko c'est à Moonscoop et Nitso et son passé c'est nà mouah na ! XD

Voili, voilou ! Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Chapitre 5 :

Le réveil percuta le mur. Le pauvre objet n'avait pas de chance : alors que sa propriétaire se réveillait, elle avait poussé un grand cri de rage et l'avait attrapé, puis projeté contre le mur. Il en avait les circuits encore tout retournés ! Heureusement qu'il était résistant, mais une deuxième attaque comme celle-là et c'était la poubelle assurée.

Malheureusement il n'était pas le seul martyrisé. Nitso frappait tout ce qu'elle pouvait dans la chambre. Tout y passait : la chaise, la table de chevet, les vêtements, le bureau, les crayons, les stylos, les feuilles… même l'armoire !

Jeudi. On était encore jeudi ! Elle pestait si fort qu'elle aurait pu réveiller tous les élèves. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'elle détestait qu'on décide à sa place. Mais, elle comprenait mieux désormais pourquoi elle sentait des décalages temporels : c'était cet idiot de blond à lunettes. Oh ! Ceux-là… elle ne voulait plus les voir, ni entendre parler d'eux. Même Ulrich avait retourné sa veste ! Son pied heurta un carton qui avait eut le malheur d'être dans son passage. Elle en était sûre : il se cachait là-bas ! Dans cette vieille usine désaffectée ! Etant en conflit avec les cinq adolescents, elle n'y avait pas fait attention avant, mais elle avait bien senti une source magique non-loin. De plus, elle aurait reconnu cette essence entre mille. Même si les gens n'ont pas de pouvoir, on en a toujours des résidus et ceux-là… elle ne les connaît que trop bien. Sans compter que les retours dans le temps, elle en était certaine, n'étaient pas dus à l'électronique… La seule chose qui était encore inexplicable pour elle, était le lien. Ce programme, Xana, semblait bien être ce qu'il était. Néanmoins, ils portaient le même nom. Ce genre de signe ne trompait pas : ce n'était pas une coïncidence, il était celui qu'elle cherchait. Mais… elle doutait un peu, elle n'était pas sûre qu'il puisse être considéré comme une incarnation en étant un programme.

Soudain, on frappa à la porte. Elle avait failli l'oublier celle-là. Elle ouvrit vivement.

- Dépêche-toi, m…

- Je sais !

Et sans autre mot dire, elle ferma la porte au nez de la fille du proviseur. Cette dernière, restée ébahie sur le palier, cligna quelque peu des paupières avant de retourner à la réalité. Elle s'en alla les poings serrés en grommelant qu'on n'a pas à être si désagréable de si bon matin.

Nitso s'habilla rapidement et s'affala sur son lit. Ses longs cheveux bleus s'étalèrent gracieusement autour d'elle. La colère était passée. Elle en avait assez de cette chasse interminable. Plus que tout, elle désirait le revoir. Lorsque son image lui vint à l'esprit, elle sentit les larmes lui flouter la vue. Mais pourquoi lui infligeait-on un tel destin ? Elle n'avait personne. Pas de parents. Pas d'amis. Pas de famille. Pas de fiancé… plus maintenant. Elle passa une main sur son visage trempé de larmes. Bon sang ! Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Elle se souvenait à peine des circonstances dans lesquelles tout avait débuté.

_« - Princesse ! Fuyez !_

_- L'a… l'alarme du Millénaire ?_

_- Princesse ! Ne restez pas ici !_

_- Non…Non ! Je resterai avec vous !_

_- Princesse… Avec tout le respect qu'un sergent vous doit, je vous ordonne de fuir !_

_- Mais…_

_- Le sang de vos parents coule déjà ! Cela ne suffit-il pas ?_

_- Je… mais…_

_- Pour le bien de notre patrie, fuyez._

_- Mais… mais et… et vous ?_

_- Notre existence n'a de mérite que de vous protéger… pour que vous puissiez faire renaître de ses cendres le royaume. »_

Elle souleva légèrement ses paupières. Ses joues étaient humides de pleurs et elle n'avait pour vision que ses pensées. Elle fixait le plafond. Il était aussi blanc que l'était son âme. Vide. Elle était vide… vide de toute chose. Vide d'espérance. Vide de joie. Vide de bonheur. Vide de… vie. A bien observer, elle n'avait plus d'existence, plus d'identité, plus d'âge. Sa vie s'était arrêtée lorsque son peuple avait expiré son dernier souffle, lorsque la dernière flamme incendiaire s'était éteinte, lorsque le dernier éclair avait percuté le ciel, lorsque la dernière goutte de pluie s'était écoulée d'une gouttière, lorsque le dernier cri d'un mourant résonna dans l'air, lorsque la dernière brise balaya les feuilles sèches… lorsque la mort eut emporté le dernier cadavre. Qui était-elle ? Elle ne savait plus vraiment. Un seul mot la distinguait des autres individus : vengeance. Elle leur avait tous promis la vengeance.

Elle serra son oreiller contre sa poitrine. Si quelque part ils la regardaient, elle espéra très fort qu'ils comprendront sa lassitude.

Elle avait désormais besoin de marcher, de prendre l'air, histoire de se changer les idées. Tant pis pour les cours : elle ne devait rien à ces humains. Elle n'allait pas rester longtemps de toute façon… juste le temps de l'exterminer. Ensuite, elle repartirait pour sa contrée et s'était promis de tout reconstruire de ses mains. Elle n'avait de compte à rendre à personne. Elle se moquait totalement qu'il eut des règles en ces lieux.

Il était dix heures passées : tous les élèves étaient rentrés en cours et les couloirs étaient déserts. Elle descendit les escaliers les mains dans les poches, encore totalement plongée dans ses pensées. Elle déambula sous les arcades. Ces dernières lui rappelaient l'Allée des Mirages, l'avenue principale de sa ville natale. Le cœur de la ville… là où toutes les rumeurs prenaient vie, là où tous les cris joyeux et heureux s'élevaient, là où tant d'évènements se produisaient… là… où elle avait fait ses premiers pas. Elle se promena ensuite dans le parc. Les chênes la protégeaient des ardents rayons solaires. En les contemplant, elle se remémorait les boulevards qui se rejoignaient tous à la Grande Place, elle-même coupée par l'avenue. Elle se souvenait des moindres détails : ces boulevards si chatoyants, bordés d'arbres hauts et verdoyants, recouverts de pavés gris que la lumière égayait en argent, décorés de parterres de fleurs aux couleurs vives et dynamiques, encerclés par des dizaines et des dizaines de vitrines où moult articles aimaient à se pousser pour avoir la meilleure place à la vue du client.

Les quelques clairières qu'elle rencontra lui rappelèrent celles entourant les prés où elle s'était plu à gambader et à jouer. Puis, elle sortit du parc et longea les bâtiments. Elle s'arrêta devant le foyer, la salle des fêtes, les réfectoires, les gymnases et la salle de musique. Par curiosité, elle entra dans cette dernière : en avait-il un ? Elle ouvrit délicatement la porte et passa sa tête par l'entrebâillement. Un maigre sourire vint égayer son visage et une petite étincelle de malice se logea dans ses prunelles émeraude. Oui… il en avait un ! Prise d'une soudaine envie de l'essayer, elle s'y rua.

Il se sentait tout barbouillé. Depuis ce matin, il avait mal au crâne et au ventre. Il tourna la tête vers ses amis. Odd ronflait tout ce qu'il avait dans les poumons. Aelita et Jérémy discutaient. Pas étonnant, l'un n'avait pas pu récupérer sa nuit et les deux génies connaissaient maintenant le cours par cœur… au bout de trois fois. Lui-même s'étonna de mieux comprendre que les fois précédentes. Estimant que la leçon était déjà acquise, il n'hésita pas à lever la main. Il avait décidément trop mal au ventre. Le petit déjeuner avait sûrement du mal à passer.

- Oui, Ulrich ? demanda Mme Hertz en voyant la main du jeune homme maigrement levée

- Est-ce que je peux aller à l'infirmerie ?… Je ne me sens pas très bien, dit-il en posant une main sur son estomac

Le professeur ne voulut pas le contraindre : il n'avait vraiment pas l'air dans son assiette. Elle remit ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez avant de répondre :

- Oui, bien sûr… je te trouvais d'ailleurs un peu pâle, ce matin… Veux-tu que quelqu'un t'accompagne ?

Il se leva en secouant négativement la tête. Il lui assura qu'il s'en sortirait. Il sortit sous les regards curieux des élèves. Puis, lorsque la porte se referma, leurs yeux reprirent tous la direction du tableau. Aelita et Jérémy s'interrogeaient du regard et se promirent d'aller prendre de ses nouvelles à la pause. Odd ne s'était aperçu de rien du tout tant il dormait… ce qui lui valut le reproche de l'enseignante qui le réveilla brusquement.

Ulrich marcha tranquillement : pas besoin de se presser. L'air matinal lui fit le plus grand bien. Il avait quand même besoin d'être seul. La réaction de Nitso l'avait impressionné et même… presque terrifié. Pourquoi tenait-elle tant à détruire le Supercalculateur ? De plus, il lui sembla que la simple évocation du nom de « Xana » la mettait hors d'elle. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi expressive. Il devait admettre qu'ils n'avaient peut-être pas pris le temps de discuter tranquillement de cette affaire… mais l'image de Jérémy se faisant maintenir par la jeune fille lui revint à l'esprit. Il ne l'aurait jamais cru aussi brutal. Il avait beau se ranger du côté de ses amis, il n'en était pas moins vrai qu'il se sentait très mal. Il avait tout bonnement l'impression de l'avoir trahie. Pourtant, ils se connaissaient à peine. D'ailleurs, il se demandait bien pourquoi il tenait tant à elle. C'était sûrement pour cela qu'il avait mal dormi cette nuit et qu'il se sentait barbouillé. Toutes ces pensées s'entrechoquaient dans son esprit. Cette histoire commençait à lui prendre sérieusement la tête.

Aussi, le fait qu'elle puisse lire un message de Xana l'inquiéta quelque peu. Sans elle, personne ne pourrait le déchiffrer. Il eut soudain peur qu'elle s'en serve pour un chantage. Il grimaça. Néanmoins, il ne lui trouvait pas un caractère si mesquin. Elle était peut-être brutale, réservée, froide… tout ce qu'on pouvait imaginer… mais il ne la voyait certainement pas en satyre.

Il s'arrêta net. Un bruit sortait du bâtiment principal. Curieux, il s'approcha. Il fut surpris de découvrir la porte de la salle de musique ouverte. Il s'avança doucement. Qui pouvait bien y être à une heure pareille ? Il jeta un œil par l'entrebâillement de la porte. Une longue chevelure bleue facilement identifiable était assise devant le piano.

Elle souleva la protection. Ses doigts se laissèrent glisser sur les touches. Puis, elle les essaya une par une comme une débutante découvrant le solfège.

Il resta silencieux. Par une force inconnue, il était contenu devant cette porte à épier les mouvements de la jeune fille sans pouvoir sortir un mot.

Elle ferma les yeux. Elle inspira et expira un long moment. Enfin, elle leva ses deux mains gracieusement au-dessus du clavier. Elle les fit alors retomber sur le piano délicatement et les premières notes chantèrent…

.com/watch?v=bBrQbhZ6PdA

Ulrich ouvrit de grands yeux. Elle jouait si bien, si gracieusement. Aucune faute, aucun faux accord. Chaque main connaissait sa partition. Nulle note ne lui échappait. Elle penchait la tête de temps à autre, la relevait et avait les yeux rivés au plafond. Elle aurait certainement pu dormir qu'elle aurait néanmoins joué aussi bien. En tendant l'oreille, on pouvait entendre une petite voix murmurant la douce musique. Il se laissa bercer par cette sublime mélodie qui l'envahissait d'un sentiment de bien-être, de légèreté et de rêverie.

Elle se laissait aller. Cette mélodie lui rappelait tant de choses ! Elle fermait les yeux et jouait silencieusement, se remémorant avec délice les jours heureux passés. Lentement, les larmes prirent possession de son corps. Doucement, elles coulèrent. Délicatement, elles mouillèrent. Tendrement, elles consolaient. Elégamment, elles faisaient le contour de son visage fin.

Elle revoyait son visage qui lui souriait chaleureusement. Elle se souvenait des fois où il la prenait dans ses bras au clair de lune. Ils admiraient tous deux les étoiles et celles filantes qui parcouraient le ciel à la recherche de l'éternel. Elle s'endormait petit à petit contre lui. Il lui caressait les cheveux… et elle se laissait tendrement bercée par le mouvement répété de sa se rappelait aussi du premier jour où il avait entendu la mélodie. Il s'était approché doucement. Il était resté silencieux. Lorsqu'elle avait fini, elle s'était retournée mais il restait les yeux fermés. Il lui avait affirmé que cette musique était la plus belle de toute, qu'elle était jouée par la meilleure, et que la musicienne était au-delà de toutes les autres. Elle avait rougi. Puis, après qu'il lui ait donné un tendre baisé, elle s'était remise à jouer… le même morceau… en y mettant tout son cœur. Après les dernières notes, il lui avait fait jurer de toujours garder cette mélodie comme signe de leur amour. Et elle l'avait fait. Lorsqu'elle en avait l'occasion, lorsqu'elle en trouvait un, elle n'hésitait pas une seconde. Elle accourait toujours avec ce même empressement, avec cette même joie de retrouver le plus beau de tous les souvenirs.

C'est à ce moment que, dans la salle de musique, le silence reprit place après que les dernières notes se soient écoulées. Ses doigts se crispèrent. Elle les souleva progressivement puis les rangea sur ses genoux. Ulrich aperçut la chevelure glisser ; elle baissa la tête tristement comme à chaque fois qu'elle terminait de pianoter ce morceau. Quelques larmes mouillèrent son pantalon et le jeune homme devina une tristesse infinie. Il s'avança vers elle. Une fois derrière elle, ses mains hésitèrent un instant. Il finit par les poser délicatement sur ses épaules. Elle se retourna vivement.

Son visage était encore trempé de larmes. Ses yeux étaient rouges de fatigue et de tristesse. Ses prunelles tremblaient de désespoir. Le regard du jeune homme restait fixé au sien… si attristé.

Elle se leva brusquement. Elle essuya d'un brusque revers de la main ses pleurs. Elle reprit sa stature hautaine et inébranlable. Elle le toisa d'un œil mauvais et serra les poings. Il recula d'un pas : elle était encore énervée. Il comprit qu'elle désirait rester seule. Aussi, s'en alla-t-il en marche arrière, ne quittant ainsi jamais son visage.

- Je… je… je suis désolé, réussit-il à bafouiller

Un moment, un silence anxieux et hautement pesant survola la salle. Nitso le toisait comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait. D'ordinaire, son regard n'était qu'indifférent lorsqu'il croisait quelqu'un… celui-là en revanche était bien décidé à faire fuir le jeune homme. Il commença à partir, n'espérant plus rien de l'adolescente. Elle détourna la tête et fixa le sol.

- « Désolé »… ça ne signifie rien, commença-t-elle calmement, vous avez choisi votre camp ! Celui de mon ennemi !

- Non… bredouilla Ulrich

- Mais bien sûr que si !

Le collégien baissa lui aussi la tête. Il était confus : il ne comprenait pas du tout la situation. Personne, entre lui et ses amis, ne voulait être du côté de Xana. C'est vrai que ce soir-là… tout portait à croire le contraire. Mais il fallait les comprendre : le Supercalculateur abritait bien plus que Xana. Il couvrait Lyoko, tous les programmes de matérialisation, virtualisation et dévirtualisation, les véhicules, les tenues, tous ceux du skid… Quelque part, il se rendit compte que le Supercalculateur abritait leur raison d'être… leur vie. Sans ça, cette dernière serait bien monotone, et ils seraient bien las de ne vivre que de cours et d'examens. C'était également leur lien. Ils se connaissaient tous par son intermédiaire. Ils avaient une mission et étaient fiers de l'exécuter.

- Sinon… vous m'auriez laissée la tâche de le détruire !

Il s'avoua silencieusement qu'elle n'avait pas tort, mais il se rappela également toutes les raisons pour laquelle ils avaient défendu le programme. De plus, il est vrai qu'au bout du compte, il ne connaissait strictement rien de ses intentions et de son but. Il ne savait pas d'où elle venait ni qui elle était réellement. Il ravala difficilement sa salive.

Serrant les poings la jeune musicienne poursuivit dans un murmure :

- Même toi… tu as changé de côté…

Il ne savait que répondre. Elle avait raison en disant cela. Au début, il la défendait. Et maintenant… cette histoire allait le rendre dingue !

- Je peux… je peux essayer d'en reparler aux autres, avança-t-il prudemment

- Certainement pas ! cria-t-elle faisant sursauter le pauvre garçon pris entre deux feux

Elle s'avança vers lui d'un pas décidé et répondit à sa question muette :

- Ton espèce de petit génie à lunette ne le voudra pas et il ne me laissera jamais approcher de cette foutue machine !

Clignant des yeux, Ulrich recula d'un pas un peu surpris par la violence portée par ses paroles. Il tenta de comprendre :

- Dis-moi…

Elle le fusilla du regard. Elle était de nouveau en colère. Sa gorge se serra, mais il prit son courage à demain et posa la question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis l'incident.

- Po… pour… pourquoi… pourquoi tu veux le détruire ?

Elle croisa les bras et rehaussa son menton. D'un air supérieur et magnifiquement arrogant, elle lui rétorqua qu'il n'avait pas à connaître les raisons qui lui pesaient. Puis, elle mit les mains dans ses poches et s'en alla sans mot dire, affichant toujours son air hautain.

Ulrich l'observa jusqu'à ce que la dernière mèche bleue ait disparu. Quoiqu'elle dise et que les autres en pensent, il décida de mettre tout en œuvre pour lever le voile sur les ambitions de la jeune fille et également pour faire changer d'avis ses amis. A ce moment-là, la clocha résonna dans tous les bâtiments annonçant avec bonheur la pause de midi.

Aelita, suivie par Jérémy et Odd, se rendit dès l'annonce de la récréation à l'infirmerie. Ce dernier vint se placer à hauteur de son ami. Il lui demanda ce qu'il se passait et où était passé Ulrich. Bien qu'il fût réveillé par Mme Hertz, il n'avait pas eu plus d'informations quant à ce qu'il s'était déroulé lors de son petit somme. Jérémy, rehaussant ses lunettes, prit le temps de lui narrer toute l'histoire… assez courte. Odd s'interrogea : il n'avait nullement remarqué de défaillance chez Ulrich. Il semblait bien se porter et il avoua à ses amis qu'il lui avait trouvé bon appétit.

- Peut-être que, justement, il a trop mangé ? proposa Aelita

- Ou bien ! s'exclama Odd, il y a une fille derrière tout ça…

Les deux adolescents s'arrêtèrent. Ils observèrent pendant quelques secondes le fanfaron avant de s'interroger mutuellement du regard. Puis, ils finirent par éclater littéralement de rire.

- Depuis le temps qu'il connaît Yumi, commença la jeune fille en rose, en séchant une petite larme de joie, cela ferait bien longtemps qu'il l'aurait eu… son mal de ventre.

Une pensée traversa l'esprit du blond à lunette. Il raisonna tout haut :

- A moins que…

- Eh, eh ! Tu as tout compris Einstein !

Aelita redevint sérieuse. Elle leur demanda quelques explications : elle ne comprenait rien à leurs messes-basses. Odd lui dévoila les longues soirées du jeune homme dans leur chambre à penser, ses absences, et… bien qu'il ait un sommeil de plomb, il entendait régulièrement Ulrich se lever la nuit.

- Alors… c'était ça dont il voulait me parler, l'autre soir ?

- Quand ça ? demanda Odd, surpris qu'Ulrich ait tenté de se confier à Jérémy et non à lui

- La deuxième nuit de jeudi…

- Ah ! Celle où il est parti dormir chez toi ?

Jérémy hocha la tête. Son ami avait alors eu cinq bonnes minutes d'absence. Aelita ne comprenait plus rien elle avait complètement perdu le fil de la conversation. Avant qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche pour poser sa question, Yumi et William arrivèrent. Surpris, ce dernier questionna ses amis sur l'absence d'Ulrich. Ils lui répondirent l'exacte vérité mais un certain blondinet glouton ne put s'empêcher de révéler son hypothèse. Aelita se frappa le front : il ne pouvait pas se taire parfois ? Ce n'était vraiment pas le genre de chose à raconter à la jeune japonaise.

Un instant, Yumi cligna des yeux face à cette déclaration farfelue. Puis, elle s'exclama tout en rigolant avec William que, même s'il aimait quelqu'un, il ne lâcherait pas le morceau de sitôt.

- Allons plutôt le voir à l'infirmerie… il pourra nous confirmer ton hypothèse, plaisanta-t-elle

A peine avaient-ils fait quelques pas qu'ils aperçurent le jeune homme recherché sortant de la salle de musique, les mains dans les poches. Ils s'arrêtèrent tous, très étonnés. Lorsque, justement, Ulrich les aperçut, il vint à leur rencontre.

- Justement, j'allais vous chercher, leur affirma-t-il

- Euh… tu n'étais pas censé être à l'infirmerie ?

- Ah… en fait, j'avais plus besoin de prendre l'air qu'autre chose. En tout cas, ça m'a fait du bien de réfléchir.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux. Yumi, n'hésitant pas et ne voulant rien lui cacher, lui posa directement la question qui leur brûlait tous les lèvres.

- Est-ce que c'est à cause d'une fille ?

Il s'immobilisa un moment. Ses amis se rendirent compte qu'elle avait beau rigolé, il n'en était pas moins qu'elle avait un soupçon de doute. Lui, pour sa part, avait peur de trop comprendre le sens de sa question. Insinuait-elle qu'il fût en relation avec une autre fille ? Elle le regardait droit dans les yeux, l'obligeant à répondre également en la fixant s'il ne voulait pas ennuyer son orgueil. En même temps, c'était l'occasion pour aborder le sujet qui lui trottait dans la tête.

- Ben… indirectement… oui.

Plus personne ne voulut rire de l'hypothèse censée être improbable d'Odd. Ce dernier désirant rompre le silence demanda :

- T'es… t'es sérieux, là ?

- Ben… oui… j'aimerai d'ailleurs vous parler à ce sujet.

Il hésita à poursuivre. Il se tortillait les pouces et se balançait à moitié d'un pied sur l'autre. Yumi haussa un sourcil. Il avait un comportement bien étrange. Certes, elle lui avait pardonné… mais ce n'était pas une raison pour aller jouer les jolis-cœurs ailleurs.

- Et ? le força William

- C'est… à propos de… Nitso.

Il l'avait dit ! Il avait lâché le morceau ! Ceci dit, ce n'était pas non plus la nouvelle du siècle. Il n'empêche que Jérémy en perdit ses lunettes, Aelita et Odd étaient un peu confus, William restait abasourdi et Yumi croisa les bras, renfrognée. Ulrich, bien que très gêné, leur demanda s'ils pouvaient aller dans leur chambre pour en parler.

C'est donc dans la chambre des deux acolytes qu'ils se retrouvèrent. Odd avait empoigné son jeu vidéo dès leur arrivée. Les autres s'étaient installés en face d'Ulrich sur le lit. Seul William restait debout, adossé à la porte de la chambre. Jérémy rehaussa une fois de plus ses lunettes et lui demanda des explications. Il le prévint que, pour sa part, il ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision, mais qu'il acceptait d'entendre ce que le jeune homme avait à dire. Ce dernier resta un instant silencieux, cherchant ses mots. A vrai dire, il ne savait pas trop par où commencer. Au fond de lui, sa conscience se demandait même pourquoi il voulait leur parler d'elle. Son but ? Qu'était-il ? Oui… Il voulait démontrer à ses amis que Nitso avait besoin de soutien et qu'il ne fallait pas la rejeter de la sorte, mais plutôt s'intéresser à ses problèmes. A ce moment-là, il hésita un peu à dire ces mots car il imaginait la réaction de la jeune fille si elle venait à apprendre qu'il l'avait défendu. Elle lui avait déjà fait sentir qu'elle n'aimait pas qu'on se préoccupe de ses affaires… du moment qu'on la laisse agir à sa guise. Mais c'était là, le problème… Elle avait décidé de démanteler Xana quel qu'en soit le prix, et surtout sans aucune explication. Il s'était d'ailleurs promis de lui en toucher deux mots. Il se sentait très proche d'elle désormais comme si un lien étrange les unissait et, quitte à établir une véritable relation amicale… autant lui montrer d'ores et déjà qu'elle n'était pas seule et qu'elle pouvait confier ses soucis.

Il inspira donc un bon coup avant de se jeter à l'eau. Il argumenta alors son point de vue et sa pensée sur la jeune fille. Il prenait des pauses pour être sûr que tous aient bien compris. Il n'hésitait pas à les regarder en face… en somme, ses amis lui découvraient un certain don d'orateur… bien qu'il fit quelques maladresses.

Odd levait de temps à autre la tête pour s'enquérir des dernières nouvelles mais ne pipait mot. Yumi et Jérémy semblaient s'être déjà formés une opinion bien stricte. William, pour sa part, restait ouvert mais était assez réservé. Quant à Aelita, Ulrich la trouva beaucoup plus ouverte qu'elle ne l'était déjà avant. Elle hochait parfois la tête pour affirmer ses dires ou, inversement, elle esquissait une moue pour démontrer son désagrément. C'était la seule qui posait des questions et qui permettait à Ulrich de prendre confiance et de poursuivre le débat.

- Franchement… est-ce que tu penses qu'elle n'est pas un peu… violente ?

Ulrich s'étendit sur son matelas. Il attendit quelques secondes avant de répondre, prenant bien le temps de peser chacun de ses mots.

- C'est vrai qu'elle a des manières un peu… brusques…

- C'est rien de le dire, coupa Jérémy en se massant le cou

Visiblement, il restait encore sous le choc de la réaction de la jeune fille.

- Oui… mais… si on regarde au fond, on s'aperçoit que c'est une fille… pleine d'émotions…

- Tu ne deviendrais pas amoureux, toi ? demanda Odd suspendant son jeu pour s'intéresser un peu plus à la conversation

Ulrich se leva d'un bond. Nitso, si cela s'arrangeait un jour, ne pourrait et ne serait que son amie… rien de plus ! Il en avait ras-le-bol de ses blagues stupides et de ses hypothèses à deux balles qui le plaçait toujours dans de mauvaises situations. Et évidemment, Yumi était là ! Il lui hurla que ce n'était même pas la peine de penser à ça et, sans baisser le ton, lui demanda quand est-ce qu'il pourrait devenir un peu sérieux.

- Bon… sans prendre part aux hypothèses foireuses de cet abruti… vous ne croyez pas qu'on pourrait lui donner une deuxième chance ?

Là… un silence si lourd pesait dans la pièce que les épaules de l'adolescent s'affaissèrent. Il pria pour que quelqu'un parle le plus vite possible. Alors qu'Odd allait ouvrir la bouche, il lui envoya un regard noir… prendre la parole le plus vite mais surtout le plus intelligemment, si possible. Ce dernier comprit le message et resta bien sagement assis caressant le poil de son chien. William se releva enfin.

- Après réflexion… je serai d'accord. Elle m'a sauvé la vie. En tout cas, c'est sûr : ça se voit qu'elle a ses manières et ses méthodes. Néanmoins, je préfèrerais qu'on soit quand même prudent et qu'on découvre pourquoi elle en veut tant à notre ennemi.

Puis, il s'assit à côté d'Ulrich qui le remercia pour son intervention. Yumi jeta un œil à sa montre.

- Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas prendre plus de retard pour le déjeuner.

Elle prit la direction de la porte mais s'arrêta alors que sa main était sur la poignée.

- Mais… sache Ulrich que… je voudrais bien accepter… mais contrairement à vous, je n'ai pas pu constater ses bonnes actions… juste qu'elle a fait preuve d'une grande violence auprès de Jérémy… j'en reste là, pour le moment.

Elle voulut partir mais Ulrich la retint juste un instant en lui demandant simplement d'essayer d'y réfléchir. Elle hocha la tête et partit.

« Je veux bien, mais… je ne vois toujours pas comment il peut la comprendre… »

Ulrich se sentait un peu plus léger : parler de Nitso devant Yumi le gênait quelque peu. Sans doute à cause de cette histoire qui eut lieu au départ.

Il n'empêche que le silence se réinstalla dans la chambre et les cinq amis ne se sentaient pas à leur aise… surtout le jeune homme. Jérémy avait les bras croisés et réfléchissait tout en observant Ulrich. Aelita laissait vagabonder son regard. Néanmoins, elle était parfaitement plongée dans ses pensées.

Ulrich avait soulevé le point important que, sans elle, leur mission aurait échoué et ils ne seraient pas là aujourd'hui pour débattre. Elle avait également pris le temps d'observer la jeune fille pour le peu de fois qu'elle avait l'occasion de la voir. C'est vrai qu'elle semblait hautaine. C'est vrai, également, qu'elle paraissait froide et distante. Il n'empêche qu'elle lui avait trouvé une certaine mélancolie dans le regard. Et les arguments qu'Ulrich avait posés renforçaient cette idée. Elle se demanda si cette jeune fille n'avait pas eu quelques problèmes auparavant… en tout cas, sûrement un, pour être aussi combative et violente. Elle ne savait que choisir. Elle semblait tellement vive qu'elle avait peur que Nitso, sans le vouloir, éteigne le Supercalculateur à tout jamais et qu'Aelita ne puisse plus suivre la trace de son père. Son cœur se serra. Elle voulait tant le retrouver. Elle se rappelait à peine de ses parents. Une idée lui vint à l'esprit… une idée totalement dépourvue de sens mais qui lui plaisait bien. Elle osa interroger Ulrich à ce sujet :

- Est-ce que… est-ce qu'elle t'a déjà parlé de sa famille ?

- Non… jamais… à vrai dire, on échange que très peu de mots…

- Et après, tu viens nous dire que tu sauras la convaincre de calmer ses ambitions ? coupa une nouvelle fois Jérémy

Le jeune homme n'avait pas tort. Depuis le début de la conversation, il était certain que ce point allait ressortir. A vrai dire, il n'avait pas trop d'idée pour l'instant sur la manière d'aborder la chose avec elle. Mais il restait optimiste et confiant et était assuré que, s'il avait le soutien de ses amis, il arriverait à la convaincre. En son for intérieur, il s'étonna lui-même : des visions positives étaient assez rares chez lui.

- Faudrait peut-être qu'on soit plus ouvert à elle… elle a l'air agressive, c'est vrai… elle ne veut pas que l'on se mêle de ce qui ne nous regarde pas… et ça, je la comprends… mais des fois, il y a des gens qui ont besoin qu'on les force à parler…

William s'arrêta un instant, passa une main dans ses cheveux et planta son regard dans ceux de Jérémy.

- D'ailleurs, je ne suis pas sûr que le caractère qu'elle laisse paraître autorise les pleurs.

Le petit génie baissa les yeux, c'était à son tour d'accepter qu'il avait tort. Aelita se leva alors et signalant qu'elle passait juste aux toilettes et qu'elle revenait.

Lorsque la jeune fille eut fermé la porte, elle partit en courant dans la direction du dortoir des filles. A peine une minute de course, elle s'arrêta devant une des nombreuses portes. Elle reprit son souffle et toqua. La porte s'ouvrit sur le visage de Nitso.

* * *

Fin du chapitre !

Alors, alors ?

J'attends vos impressions avec impatience, jusqu'au mois prochain pour la suite ;)


	7. Chapitre 6

Bonjour le monde !

Voilà, on a dépassé la moitié de cette fanfic... mais on est encore assez éloigné de la fin, si ça peut vous rassurer.

Bon, ben, je vous souhaite bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 6 :

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? demanda Nitso en détournant son regard

Aelita avait désormais un peu peur. Elle lui avait presque craché au visage. Au fond d'elle, elle prit son courage à deux mains et réussit à se convaincre qu'elle pouvait le faire. Il suffisait de bien choisir ses mots et de ne pas s'énerver. Elle envisageait la situation comme telle.

Elle inspira profondément et demanda avec calme à la jeune fille si elles pouvaient discuter. Nitso tourna la tête vers sa chambre. Cette dernière était encore bien en bazar. Cela pouvait être un bon prétexte car elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de parler… surtout qu'elle ne savait pas ce que la jeune fille désirait. De plus, elle ne connaissait même pas son prénom, ou, elle l'avait peut-être entendu une fois ou deux… au plus. Elle esquissa une moue en se retournant vers la jeune fille aux cheveux rose. Mais celle-ci ne se dégonfla pas et, alors que Nitso refermait petit à petit la porte tout en s'excusant faussement, elle osa s'interposer et força le passage à la jeune fille qui la dépassait d'une tête.

- Ulrich se fait beaucoup de soucis pour toi. Il nous a demandé de te donner une deuxième chance… alors, je voudrais discuter avec toi pour… savoir si je suis d'accord avec lui…

Nitso restait dos à la jeune fille. Pourquoi se souciait-il tant de ses affaires ? Ils ne devaient pas se rapprocher. Il ne devait pas y avoir de lien entre eux… parce que… parce qu'ils n'étaient même pas du même monde ! Se rendait-il compte qu'il la faisait souffrir plus qu'autre chose ? Elle ne voulait pas qu'on s'occupe d'elle. Elle voulait juste qu'on la laisse exécuter sa mission. Elle ne voulait pas souffrir d'une nouvelle séparation, elle ne devait donc s'attacher à personne.

Elle entendit la jeune fille aux cheveux rose entrer et prendre ses aises sur le lit. Elle dut se résoudre à prendre place sur sa chaise de bureau et à l'écouter. Elle croisa les bras et attendit que la collégienne se décidât à parler. Il ne fallait pas, non plus, lui demander de poser les questions. Et puis quoi encore ? Elle avait d'autres soucis en tête.

- Tu aimes notre collège ?

Nitso ouvrit de grands yeux : c'était ça, sa question ? Elle se moquait du monde au quoi ? Mais, elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de s'énerver et répondit juste mollement :

- Je m'en moque éperdument… je ne resterai pas longtemps…

Aelita se pencha vers la jeune fille mystérieuse :

- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? Tes parents t'ont inscrite dans un autre collège ?

Nitso grommela. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle en avait à faire. Ce n'était pas ses oignons ! A cause d'elle, elle se remémorait de bien tristes souvenirs.

Elle se leva subitement de sa chaise :

- Tu cherches quoi ? A me déstabiliser en ravivant ma douleur ? hurla-t-elle

Comment osait-on s'en prendre à ses souvenirs les plus précieux, aux êtres qui lui étaient les plus chers ? Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer, sinon, cette fille aurait obtenu ce qu'elle désirait. Elle en était certaine, elle voulait la voir inférieure, fébrile, faible, suppliante. Mais elle ne le voulait pas, et elle ne lui fera pas ce plaisir.

- « Raviver ta douleur », répétait Aelita à mi-voix

Elle baissa la tête et se tordit les doigts. Elle était gênée. Elle avait honte. Elle ne voulait pas lui faire du mal. Mais elle comprenait… Si c'était bien ce à quoi elle pensait, elle comprenait parfaitement sa douleur. Des petites gouttelettes embuèrent ses yeux verts. Elle se sentait si ignoble. Elle ne voulait pourtant pas la blesser. Elle avait tout fait pour engager une conversation sereine. Elle avait pesé chacun de ses mots et pourtant… pourtant, elle l'avait blessée. Comment Ulrich arrivait-il à entretenir une relation avec elle ?

- Je suis… désolée. Je ne savais pas, je… je n'ai pas fais attention…

- De toute façon, qu'est-ce que tu peux y faire ? Tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que je ressens…

Aelita leva alors son visage et plongea ses yeux miroitant de pleurs dans ceux émeraude de l'adolescente. Cette dernière ouvrit la bouche lorsqu'elle découvrit les prunelles embuées de la jeune fille, puis la referma et détourna la tête. Aelita reporta son regard sur ses doigts et commença à murmurer :

- Tu sais… moi aussi… je suis orpheline… C'est un peu compliqué mais…j'ai perdu mes parents il y a longtemps et… même si je ne me souviens pas très bien de ce qui s'est passé, je garde toujours cette douleur au fond de moi. Lorsqu'on évoque les rencontres parents-profs, ou un autre évènement ayant un rapport avec les parents… je me sens toujours un peu triste parce que, finalement, je ne connaîtrais jamais le bonheur des autres. Je pense que tu ressens la même chose…

Nitso s'assit la tête basse aux côtés de la jeune fille. Elle savait donc ce que c'était. Elle ne se souvenait pas des détails, c'était leur différence. Mais, elle comprenait la perte d'un être cher. Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains. Alors qu'Aelita patientait sagement, elle lui conta toute l'histoire même si la jeune fille ne pourrait pas tout comprendre. Elle-même revoyait ses propres souvenirs défiler dans son esprit.

Des taches… toutes rouges. Deux corps… étendus sur le sol. Les yeux livides. Les bouches laissant le liquide de vie et de mort couler. Les cheveux maculés de sang. Collants. Humides… et en même temps, secs. Les visages blafards. Les vêtements déchiquetés. Les doigts crispés.

Elle s'était affalée à genoux sur le carrelage glacé de mort. Ses yeux pétrifiés avaient voulu fuir mais son regard était resté fixé sur ces deux corps en proie à la Faucheuse. Sa bouche entrouverte bafouillait en tentant de sortir quelques sons, mais… rien. Ses cordes avaient été prises par les sanglots. Les pleurs avaient rougi ses yeux et inondé ses joues de porcelaine. Ses bras étaient pris de convulsion. Ses mains désiraient les rejoindre. Elle les avait tendues vers eux.

Soudain, deux immenses corbeaux au plumage plus noir que la mort elle-même étaient sortis des deux corps. La jeune fille avait pris peur. Ils tenaient en leur bec le cœur de chacune des victimes. Elle était complètement tétanisée. Elle avait porté sa main à sa bouche pour éviter de crier. Ils avaient déchiqueté les deux cœurs et les avaient avalés. Quelques bouts étaient tombés sur le sol. Le sang coulait de leur bec. Ils avaient émis un cri suraigu mais la jeune fille n'entendait plus rien. Elle ne sentait plus rien. Elle ne voyait que ces deux corps percés, déchiquetés, ensanglantés… vides. Elle était terrorisée. Les larmes coulaient toutes seules. Elles étaient si abondantes et surtout si froides. Elle tremblait de toute part. Elle étouffait plusieurs sanglots de suite. Elle ne voyait plus rien tant les pleurs embuaient ses yeux. Ses lèvres tremblotaient.

Non… non… ce n'était… pas… ce n'était pas possible. Non… Non ! Ils ne pouvaient pas être…

Elle s'était laissé tomber à terre. Sa tête avait heurté le carrelage. Elle avait pleuré. Elle avait versé tout ce qu'elle pouvait.

Ils étaient… Ils étaient…

Même dans son esprit le mot ne paraissait pas. Et pourtant…

Ils étaient… morts…

Ce mot avait résonné dans sa tête si froidement, si amèrement qu'elle avait fait une moue de dégoût. Elle n'avait su pourquoi mais elle avait observé ses mains trembler. Puis, elle les avait plaquées sur son visage et avait pleuré une nouvelle fois à chaudes larmes.

Elle ne voulait pas en conter plus. Ses larmes coulaient déjà bien malgré elle. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux.

Aelita l'observait. Elle comprenait… maintenant… pourquoi... elle était si froide. Elle avait vu ses propres parents… Sa gorge se serra. Elle ne se souvenait de rien, mais Nitso, elle… elle avait tout vu… tout. Ses larmes coulaient doucement le long de ses joues. Elle s'approcha de Nitso et colla son front contre son épaule.

- Je… Désolé…, chuchota-t-elle simplement au bord du désespoir pour elle

Nitso eut un long moment de surprise. Cette fille laissait paraître tant de compassion. Pourquoi se laissait-elle attendrir ? Elle ne devait pas s'éloigner de sa mission. Par-dessus tout, elle s'était promis de ne jamais se créer de lien avec quiconque. Elle ne restait jamais bien longtemps et c'était son vœu. Elle avait promis de les venger… eux, qui avaient tant souffert. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils la voient entourer de bonheur. Elle préférait sombrer dans le désespoir le plus total et accomplir sa mission que de s'amuser et partir à la découverte de ces mondes différents du sien.

Elle leva sa main au-dessus de la tête d'Aelita. Alors qu'elle allait la repousser, la jeune fille plongea son regard compatissant dans celui de Nitso. Cette dernière détourna subitement le regard une nouvelle fois. Et, au lieu de s'énerver comme elle l'aurait fait habituellement, elle posa sa main sur les courts cheveux rose et la prit dans ses bras. Pour la première fois depuis sept ans, elle laissa les larmes couler de son plein gré. A ce moment-là, tout ce qui lui restait d'affection se retrouva dans ce geste pour Aelita.

Quelques minutes passèrent tandis que les deux jeunes filles exprimèrent leur manque parental entre elles deux. Enfin, elles reprirent leur place sur le lit chacune bien sagement sans un mot. Aelita sentit l'ambiance se détendre et osa poser la question fatidique. Elle espérât qu'elle ne l'énerverait pas et qu'elle accepterait d'y répondre sans contrainte.

- Pourquoi tu en veux à Xana ?

L'interrogée ne bougea pas d'un sourcil. Elle était plongée dans ses réflexions. Devait-elle leur avouer… ou pas ? Après tout, apparemment, la décision avait été redirigée et, si elle ne se trompait pas elle avait quatre voix sur six… qu'est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire, tout de même pour obtenir de simples informations ! Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Et eux ? Pourquoi protégeait-il leur ennemi ?

- Je consens à te répondre à condition que tu m'avoues pourquoi vous êtes du côté de votre ennemi.

Elle jugea de haut la jeune fille qui avait ouvert de grands yeux d'étonnement. Aelita lui expliqua qu'elle ne comprenait pas de quoi elle voulait parler. Alors, Nitso lui rappela l'incident. La collégienne lui expliqua brièvement que leur motivation était assez étrange mais pour résumer, elle lui dit simplement que c'était leur moteur de vie et que, bizarrement, sans lui, elle ne serait pas là. C'était à Nitso d'ouvrir des yeux surpris. Entretiendraient-ils eux aussi un secret aux yeux de tous ? Elle accepta d'un hochement de tête ses explications.

- Il faudrait peut-être que j'y aille… j'étais sensée être partie aux toilettes.

En passant une main dans ses cheveux, elle éclata de rire. Elle se sentait vraiment mieux. Elle lui avait parlé et était très heureuse d'avoir pu partager une conversation agréable avec celle qu'elle avait d'abord crue si froide et hautaine. Mais pour toute glace, il y a un soleil pour la faire fondre.

Nitso observa d'abord un instant avec un sentiment de surprise Aelita qui souriait et riait devant elle. Sa gaieté lui parut bizarre. Elle ressentait quelque chose au fond d'elle qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti depuis bien longtemps. D'ailleurs, elle mit un certain temps avec de pouvoir la désigner, elle… la joie. Alors, bien qu'elle se l'était interdit et qu'elle ne l'avait exprimé jusqu'à aujourd'hui, elle sourit. Et dieu sait combien elle était encore plus élégante et plus resplendissante lorsqu'un simple sourire venait éclairer son visage.

Aelita s'arrêta justement sur ce sourire. Elle s'étonna elle-même d'avoir pu faire sourire la jeune fille qui paraissait tant refermée et elle s'en remercia intérieurement. Eprise d'un sentiment d'assurance, elle tenta sa chance et lui proposa de l'accompagner.

- Mais… où donc ? demanda-t-elle en retour suspicieusement

- Dans la chambre des garçons, tu pourras constater le résultat par toi-même.

Sans donner réponse plus précise, elle l'empoigna par le poignet et l'entraîna dans le couloir. Nitso était assez forte mais se laissa faire les trois premiers mètres. Puis, elle retira brusquement son poignet. Aelita se retourna alors. Cette fille ne cessera jamais de l'étonner.

- Tu n'as pas peur de moi ?

La tête de Nitso se détourna pour porter un soudain intérêt à une des portes de chambre. Aelita se rapprocha d'elle après que l'instant de surprise soit passé.

- Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais peur de toi ?

- Enfin… pas de moi… mais de mon comportement…

Aelita lui prit la main et lui sourit.

- Non… parce que finalement, je sais, qu'au fond de toi, tu es même plus fragile que les autres.

Et elle l'entraîna à nouveau. Aelita ne voulait pas que la jeune fille se souciât de ses problèmes pour l'instant. Elle voulait lui apporter un peu de bonheur et espéra qu'elle continuât à sourire aussi sereinement. Maintenant qu'elle avait partagé un peu de sa mémoire, elle se demandait si elle pourrait un jour l'aider à régler ses soucis. Elle repensa encore à ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Elle avait vu ses propres parents se faire déchiqueter… une moue se dessina sur son visage. Elle n'aurait vraiment pas voulu être à sa place. C'était notamment pour cela qu'elle avait pris la résolution de la soutenir. Son avis était rangé du côté d'Ulrich et même les mots de Jérémy ou de Yumi ne pourraient rien y faire.

Enfin, elles arrivèrent devant la chambre de deux garçons. Nitso, comme toutes les fois où elle avait peur qu'on mette ses sentiments à nus, se recouvrit de son voile taciturne et rangea bien profondément ce sourire qui avait tant plu à Aelita. La porte s'ouvrit sur un Odd profondément encré dans son jeu vidéo, un William contemplant le ciel par la fenêtre et un Ulrich désespéré de convaincre Jérémy. Lorsque les deux adolescentes entrèrent, tous tournèrent la tête sauf le plaisantin qui cria d'un coup :

- Non ! Meurs pas !

Mais pas même ce cri démesuré envers son personnage virtuel ne releva la surprise des trois autres garçons qui restaient figés d'étonnement. Nitso –elle en avait tellement pris l'habitude- tourna la tête vers le mur d'un blanc qu'elle observait avec beaucoup d'attention. Aelita prit les devants et annonça fièrement qu'elle avait réussi à faire venir Nitso, alors autant parler du problème directement avec elle.

- On peut passer au vote ? Jérémy ?

Elle les pressa un petit peu. Ulrich n'hésita pas un instant et resta favorable à son entrée dans le groupe. Il fut rapidement suivi par William et Odd. Le grand ténébreux ressortit le même argument que la fois précédente : elle lui avait sauvé la vie. Il voulait la remercier du mieux qu'il pouvait. Odd, quant à lui, insistait que sous le froid qu'elle créait –il ne le niait pas- il lui avait trouvé une âme forte et déterminée et elle leur était venue en aide sans avoir peur de Xana. C'était ses mots exacts. Quelle ne furent pas leur surprise en entendant Odd s'exprimer ainsi.

Enfin, bon… Jérémy restait campé sur sa décision et désapprouva. Par téléphone, le vote de Yumi fut obtenu. Elle déclara être du côté du petit génie de la bande. Ils lui annoncèrent donc que, de toute façon, peu importe aurait été son vote, les voix favorables étaient plus nombreuses. On put entendre un soupir depuis le haut-parleur du téléphone. Elle annonça mollement qu'elle retournait manger et raccrocha. Nitso rappela à Aelita la promesse faite quelques minutes auparavant. Cette dernière approuva et expliqua brièvement aux autres ce qui s'était passé. Jérémy consentit bien que son visage exprimait de la méfiance. Ulrich demanda à ses amis s'il pouvait prendre la parole pour affiner les dires d'Aelita. Les autres approuvèrent d'un hochement de tête. Il lui conta alors leurs missions, leur vie devenue mouvementée grâce à Xana. Il mit dix bonnes minutes à lui confirmer qu'ils étaient tout à fait contre le programme. Elle les contrait souvent avec de bons arguments mais le jeune homme finit par être assez clair pour qu'elle approuvât.

- Mais… savez-vous d'où lui provient sa force, à ce Xana ?

- A vrai dire, déclara gravement Jérémy en se redressant, je le soupçonne de puiser sa force dans une autre source que le Supercalculateur.

Aelita s'assit près de Jérémy. Elle pensait du plus profond d'elle-même que l'atmosphère était plus détendue qu'auparavant.

- A toi maintenant ! Tu dois nous expliquer pourquoi tu en veux à Xana, et je suis sûre que tu es une fille de parole.

Nitso frotta du bout du doigt la table de chevet d'Ulrich. C'est vrai : elle était sincère et honnête. Elle avait appris à ne pas faillir à ses devoirs. Mais, elle se demandait comment leur expliquer ce lien si particulier. Elle ne pouvait pas accuser le programme… ce n'était pas lui le responsable de ce génocide. Pourtant, elle ne savait vraiment ce qu'elle devait omettre, expliquer en détail ou passer.

Après quelques minutes de longues et d'intenses réflexions, elle répondit posément :

- Je ne peux pas tout vous expliquer, alors contentez-vous de savoir que j'ai connu un Xana qui est responsable de mes souffrances…

Elle aperçut Jérémy qui ouvrait la bouche, mais elle s'interposa d'un geste de la main. Elle lui fit comprendre clairement qu'il devait la laisser poursuivre sans l'interrompre :

- Vous ne comprendrez pas mais acceptez-le : ce Xana est lié au mien. Pour satisfaire une promesse faite il y a bien longtemps, je suis obligé de… tuer tous les liens qu'il a… si je veux pouvoir l'éradiquer pour toujours…

Elle marqua une pause. Son regard était si haineux que celui de Méduse n'immobiliserait plus grand-chose par rapport à elle.

- … pour, qu'enfin, il paie son crime.

Ils restèrent tous interdits… pour plusieurs raisons. Il existait un autre Xana ? Elle voulait le tuer ? Il était coupable de ses souffrances ? Elle devait satisfaire une promesse ? Toutes ces questions s'entrechoquaient dans leur esprit. C'est le moment que choisit Yumi pour faire irruption dans la pièce. Elle demanda qu'on lui expliquât la situation. William sortit de ses pensées le premier et lui narra tout depuis qu'elle était partie. Elle fut la première à prendre la parole :

- Et tu croyais qu'en détruisant le Supercalculateur, tu détruirais Xana ?

La japonaise croisa les bras. Elle était toujours méfiante. Elle n'arrivait pas à la cerner, elle et ses intentions, et cela la mettait en alerte. Nitso se sentait idiote au fond d'elle. Elle admettait qu'elle avait littéralement foncé dans le tas. Elle n'avait pas réfléchi et après réflexion, il est vrai que sa réaction laissait un peu à désirer. Intimement, elle s'excusa auprès de ses géniteurs qui lui avaient pourtant appris tant de politesse et de manières. Elle n'avait su exprimer que de la violence. Même lui, il lui avait tant appris. Depuis tout ce temps, elle avait seulement appris à se servir d'arme. Elle restait indifférente face à la violence, au sang, aux cadavres. Et pourtant, le massacre qui avait eut lieu sous ses yeux l'avait terrifiée… pire, traumatisée. Elle se demanda un instant comment elle avait pu changer de cette façon. Elle ne s'en rendait compte seulement maintenant. Elle avait changé… ce mot résonnait bizarrement dans son esprit. Elle s'était promis par le passé de ne pas dévier… et voilà qu'elle se retrouve confronter à son propre comportement.

Néanmoins, elle se para d'un voile d'indifférence et répondit seulement qu'elle avait le droit de se tromper… ce qui eut pour effet de jeter un froid entre les deux jeunes filles. L'atmosphère glacée se fit sentir dans tous les esprits. Yumi et Nitso se toisaient du regard. Odd décida d'agir à sa manière :

- Bip ! C'est l'heure de déjeuner ! s'écria-t-il

Aelita ne voulant pas que la bande sombre dans une nouvelle période noire, s'exclama à son tour :

- Oui ! En plus, c'est couscous-boulette ! On ne peut pas rater ça !... n'est-ce pas ?

Il y eut comme un blanc. Soudain, la jeune fille en rose et le glouton professionnel se sentirent bien seuls. C'était le moment idéal pour la mouche d'entrer en scène et de voleter dans la pièce laissant résonner le léger bruit de ses ailes. Jérémy rompit le silence :

- Ouais… on va aller manger. Tu as cours toi, Yumi ?

- Oui… finit-elle par répondre en décrochant son regard de Nitso

- Mais alors, toi aussi William ?

Il affirma de la tête. Il répondit à la question muette que ce n'était pas grave : ce n'était pas pour un retard…

Un moment plus tard, ils étaient en train de déjeuner, avec Aelita et Odd pour égayer la table. William avait mangé rapidement et les avait quittés après s'être rappelé que le cours auquel il devait assister était un contrôle d'anglais. Nitso avait d'abord essayé de fuir, elle ne cherchait vraiment pas à s'incruster, mais Odd et Aelita insistèrent pour qu'elle s'assit à leur table. Ayant pris place en face d'Ulrich, elle restait les yeux fixés sur son plateau. Les deux autres joyeux débattaient de la place du chien pour le voyage à la campagne de demain. Tiens, il y avait un voyage. Elle n'était même pas au courant. A vrai dire, elle s'en fichait un peu… beaucoup même. Elle n'irait pas… c'était simple.

- Non ! Tu ne peux pas emmener Kiwi !

- Mais ! Aelita quel sans-cœur tu fais ! Ne comprends-tu pas que, comme nous, Kiwi a besoin de prendre un bol d'air frais ?

- Ta saucisse sur patte se porte très bien… elle n'a pas besoin d'un bol d'air frais. Et puis, fais comme tu veux ! C'est ton chien, c'est toi qui récolte les problèmes.

Elle prit une boulette et l'avala. Elle se tourna subitement vers ses trois amis qui restaient silencieux :

- Et vous ? Vous avez fait vos bagages ? Même si on ne part que deux jours, c'est important.

Jérémy secoua négativement la tête, tandis qu'Ulrich déclara que sa valise était prête et attendait sagement le départ. Aelita se pencha alors vers la jeune fille restée muette. Elle la questionna directement mais celle-ci lui répliqua que ça ne servirait à rien puisqu'elle n'y serait pas présente.

- Mais… Pourquoi ?

- J'ai une mission, je dois la remplir au plus vite.

- Tu sais, ça serait bien que tu viennes. On pourrait faire plus ample connaissance. Et puis… tu te changerais les idées. Tu serais encore plus en forme pour ta mission, lui affirma Aelita

Nitso resta interdite. Elle se répétait tout le temps la même phrase dans son esprit :

« Ne te familiarise pas. Ne te familiarise pas !... »

- Aelita a raison.

Elle releva soudainement la tête. Même lui, il le voulait. Elle pensait avoir été assez précise avec lui. Elle croisa les bras et lui fit comprendre d'un simple regard qu'elle était déterminée. Ulrich lui répondit en retour que c'était important pour sa santé. Elle lui rétorqua sèchement que cela faisait belle lurette qu'elle n'en avait strictement plus rien à faire de sa santé. Aelita avança alors qu'elle pouvait venir au moins pour leur faire plaisir. Nitso avait envie de lui répondre « et pourquoi aurais-je envie de vous faire plaisir ? » mais elle s'abstint. Aelita paraissait assez fragile moralement. Ou était-ce une excuse qu'elle se donnait pour accepter ? Elle mit un certain temps avant de répondre. Et si, au fond d'elle-même, elle avait envie d'y aller ? Pour se distraire, se détendre… mais elle leur avait promis de se venger… elle espéra très fort une fois encore ne pas faire une bêtise.

- Bien… je vais aller la préparer.

Et elle se leva sans mot dire.

Lorsque les dernières mèches bleues furent hors de vue, Jérémy empoigna sa fourchette et la fit tourner négligemment dans son assiette. Il devait lui dire. Il ne pouvait pas lui cacher jusqu'au jour J, et encore moins jusqu'à la dernière seconde. Il prit son courage à deux mains et se lança. Il savait pertinemment qu'elle n'allait pas être contente et irait même jusqu'à lui faire la tête pour le faire changer d'avis. Mais les circonstances l'obligeaient à être vigilant.

- Je suis désolé Aelita… commença-t-il

La jeune fille se retourna et perdit le sourire qu'elle venait d'acquérir en plaisantant avec Odd. Il n'allait quand même pas lui faire le coup comme à toutes les sorties. Il fallait toujours qu'il soit sur la défensive. Parfois, elle trouvait cela très… immensément… lassant. Elle le boudait souvent pour sa prévention qu'elle considérait comme exagérée. Elle fit la moue.

- Ne me dis pas que tu comptes encore trouver une excuse pour ne pas venir, lança-t-elle avec exaspération

Il ravala difficilement sa salive. Etait-ce devenu si fréquent chez lui ? Il continua de faire tourner sa fourchette dans son assiette. Pendant deux bonnes minutes Aelita le fixa, énervée.

Le mouvement frénétique du couvert se poursuivait.

Il trouvait toujours un motif pour rester près du Supercalculateur. Et elle ?

La fourchette heurta une boulette.

Il sacrifiait tout, même son temps en sa compagnie, pour veiller sur le programme malfaisant. Elle était ennuyée.

La boulette fut piquée.

Il se ruinait la santé mais aussi toute sa vie sociale. Elle était exaspérée.

La fourchette poursuit son cycle.

Elle était hors d'elle.

- Arrête ! cria-t-elle en tapant du poing juste à côté de l'assiette

Jérémy sursauta et replaça correctement ses lunettes, ayant glissé lorsqu'il fut surpris. Il lâcha subitement l'ustensile qui exécuta un léger vol plané jusqu'au plateau d'Odd… qui reçut avec délice ce cadeau du ciel. Il s'en lécha les babines à l'avance.

Aelita se leva et s'énerva une bonne fois pour toute :

- Faut toujours que tu trouves un prétexte pour rater les sorties ! Qu'elles soient scolaires ou privées d'ailleurs. Faut toujours que Xana passe en priorité !

Elle empoigna vivement son plateau et sortit du réfectoire le plus vite possible, histoire de prendre un bon bol d'air. Elle était excédée par son comportement.

Odd, ne voulant pas prêter attention aux problèmes des autres se rua sur l'assiette de Jérémy que ce dernier avait repoussé nonchalamment. Ulrich, quant à lui, avait observé, les yeux éberlués, la situation évoluer. Une fois qu'il ne pouvait plus suivre la jeune fille aux cheveux rose du regard, il se tourna vers le blond à lunettes et l'interrogea :

- Et maintenant ? Tu comptes faire quoi ?

Le petit génie soupira. Il avait beau connaître un tas de choses en informatique, il était maintenant convaincu que le cœur ne fonctionnait pas ainsi. C'était bien pour ça qu'il ne savait pas comment réagir. Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore… Il lui répondit mollement, le regard un peu dans la vague :

- Je sais que je l'ai blessée…

- Comme d'habitude, lâcha Odd qui avait entendu quelques brides de la discussion

- Merci du soutien… mais je ne peux pas… Xana est déchaîné en ce moment ! Je ne voudrais pas qu'il s'amuse alors qu'on a le dos tourné !

- Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut dire ça, répliqua Ulrich alors que Jérémy commençait presque à l'agresser

Il se rassit et croisa les bras. Ulrich s'appuya sur ses coudes et lui demanda ce qu'il comptait inventer cette fois-ci pour faire face à Jim.

- Je sais pas encore… faire des graffitis ?

Odd éclata de rire :

- Ah ! Ca t'a déjà coûté cher de le faire !

- Ben… je sais pas moi…

- Moi, je te le dis Einstein ! Quitte à te faire porter absent, autant être créatif ! Et c'est pas les neurones qui vont t'aider, affirma-t-il avec le plus grand sérieux du monde en engouffrant une énième boulette

Ulrich et Jérémy observèrent avec amusement Odd qui avalait boulette sur boulette. Puis, le jeune homme concentra son regard sur son ami à lunette. Il comprenait sa méfiance envers Xana mais de là à renier ses propres sentiments. C'était étrange… Au fond, il se demandait pourquoi il essayait de lui faire comprendre les pensées de la jeune fille… il n'était pas mieux avec Yumi.

« Oui, mais moi… c'est plus compliqué, se disait-il »

oOo

- Bleus ? s'étonna-t-il, en es-tu certain ?

Son front se plissa révélant les années passées. Il concentra son esprit sur les paroles de son interlocuteur en plaçant ses doigts aux ongles allongés sur ses tempes. Leur langage était si différent. Il devait affiner toute sa magie pour pouvoir comprendre.

Néanmoins, il était formel.

Bleus. Emeraude.

La capacité de lire son langage. Un air violent.

Une épée…

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Il en était convaincu. C'était elle. Elle avait trouvé le dernier. Mais le savait-elle seulement ? Vingt-une fois elle avait déjà réussi et lui… il avait perdu. Son âme se mourrait. S'il venait à perdre celui-là même avec qui il s'informait, alors… un seul coup… un seul coup et s'en était fini de lui. Elle ne devait jamais comprendre où se cachait le dernier. Elle ne devait jamais le savoir.

- Ecoute, déclara-t-il, dans ton intérêt et le mien, je m'en vais te rejoindre. Ta force n'en sera que raviver. Tu obtiendras la déchéance de ton monde et moi… je pourrai mettre fin à mon malheur.

Son interlocuteur était on ne peut plus d'accord. Mais il lui posa malgré tout une ultime et dernière question.

- Et les autres ? Qu'en fais-je ?

Il sourit mesquinement.

- Fais les souffrir… et tue-les.

Ses paroles étaient froides, amères, dénuer de tout sentiment et pourtant, ces derniers mots lui procuraient une joie sans partage.

Il coupa la communication et rabattit son capuchon sur son visage. Dans le noir, son œil droit brilla d'une étrange lumière rougeâtre. Il concentra ses forces les plus fortes, et donc, les plus précieuses. Un long voyage se préparait. Un cercle lumineux violet et noir apparut sous ses pieds.

- Je te retrouve enfin… Princesse Nitsolaki Nara'tui t'ill Lantou de Pariatodor.

* * *

Et hop ! Fin du chapitre 6 !

J'attends vos avis toujours avec impatience ^^

Et au mois prochain !


	8. Chapitre 7

Bonjour, bonjour le monde ! Enfin du moins tout ceux qui me lisent ^^

J'espère que vous allez bien et que l'histoire vous plaît toujours. D'ailleurs, désolé pour ce léger retard.

On est déjà en novembre : je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi, j'aime pas l'hiver... à part si je reste bien au chaud devant ma cheminée avec une tisane bien chaude ^^). Et vous, est-ce que vous aimez l'hiver ?

Tout ça n'a absolument aucun rapport avec la fic et le chapitre 7 XD C'était juste pour taper la conversation, vu que les lecteurs (s'il y en a !) me paraissent ectoplasmique : ils passent, lisent et s'en vont... Ouin ! Mais j'ai envie de vous connaître moi ! Et pis je suis loin d'être douée en écriture alors n'hésitez pas à faire votre critique (négative ou pas d'ailleurs... bon, une critique argumentée quand même. Epargnez-moi "c'est nul", "j'aime pas" etc XD)

Bon fini de se plaindre à vous la lecture !

Je rappelle en tant que Disclaimer que l'univers de Code Lyoko est celui de Moonscoop mais que Nitso et son histoire sont n'amouah, na :p

* * *

Chapitre 7 :

- Malade, hein ?

Jim tapait du pied. Il n'était pas convaincu par les deux adolescents… et encore moins lorsqu'on connaissait les pitreries d'Odd.

- Oui ! Vous savez ce que c'est quand on reste avec la fenêtre ouverte la nuit… alors, ce matin, on vient le voir et paf ! Il nous éternue littéralement dessus ! Vous auriez dû le voir ! Le nez rouge, la figure pâle, les bras décomposés, les yeux en poches, un vrai zombie et puis…

- C'est bon, Odd, te fatigue pas l'imagination, le prévint le surveillant, je vais aller demander confirmation à quelqu'un de plus sûr.

- Et il partit en direction du car retrouver son témoin.

Odd restait les yeux éberlués. Ulrich ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire une fois que l'homme fut à bonne distance.

- Comment ça « quelqu'un de plus sûr » ? Ne suis-je pas la meilleure sécurité et sûreté du monde ?

- Mais oui, mais oui… rigola son ami en se dirigeant vers le véhicule avec sa valise

Le jeune plaisantin sortit de sa surprise et se rua sur son camarade de chambre. Il lui sortit quelques blagues à deux balles portant toujours sur sa relation avec Nitso. Il l'exaspérait franchement avec cette histoire. Le fanfaron lui affirmait que c'était la situation idéale pour se déclarer.

- Mais j'ai rien à lui déclarer ! s'énerva-t-il en grinçant des dents

- Ah bon… j'aurais cru, assura son extravagant ami

Odd lui sourit jusqu'aux oreilles, laissant sous-entendre qu'il pensait vivement le contraire sur cette relation. Ulrich détourna la tête pour ne pas faire face à ses niaiseries.

- Et ton chien ? demanda-t-il pour virer complètement de sujet

- Eh, eh !

Le jeune homme s'arrêta, interloqué.

- Ne me dis pas que tu l'as emmené ? Jim est aux aguets avec toi… ce serait idiot de te faire prendre…

- Eh, eh !

- Arrête avec ces « eh, eh » !

- Eh… et bien non…

Encore une fois, le collégien fut pris de stupeur et le regarda avec consternation. Allons bon ! Il ne l'avait pas fait ? D'habitude, il s'en prend à cœur joie pour le cacher dans ses bagages. C'était bien la première fois qu'il le voyait si raisonnable. Il eut un petit sourire en coin…

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça… j'ai compris que Kiwi adorait Jérémy et…

… qui s'effaça après ces mots. Tout compte fait, il retirait ce qu'il venait juste de penser. Il n'était pas du tout raisonnable. Kiwi n'allait pas arrêter d'embêter Jérémy. De plus, si on découvrait un chien dans sa chambre, on lui passerait un savon. Sans compter la découverte de la supercherie pour qu'il reste au collège.

- Tu l'as laissé à Jérémy ?

- Ben… oui ! Je lui ai tout transmis. Il n'y aura aucun souci.

Le jeune homme rehaussa son sac sur ses épaules. Il n'en était pas convaincu. Mais peu importe ce qu'il dirait il savait pertinemment que rien n'affecterait Odd. Au fond, il était têtu.

Ils posèrent tous deux leur valise. Ils remarquèrent la valise rose d'Aelita et en conclurent qu'elle était déjà installée. Ils espéraient qu'elle leur avait gardé des places. Ils montèrent sans un mot. Le bus était pourtant dans une agitation hors-norme. Le chauffeur se disputait avec Jim quant au trajet à suivre pour arriver à la ferme. Sissi se plaignait d'Hervé et Nicolas qui lui collaient trop aux basques. Les garçons chahutaient dans le fond et les filles s'énervaient entre elles pour loger leurs sacs de taille moyenne dans les compartiments. Une joyeuse colonie… ces deux jours allaient être très agréables…

Enfin, ils aperçurent Aelita, la tête plongée dans un magazine. Et à côté d'elle se tenait Nitso. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux en une queue de cheval haute. Quelques mèches bleues tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Le visage appuyé dans la paume de sa main gauche, elle observait par-delà la vitre l'extérieur. La jeune fille aux cheveux rose se pencha alors vers elle, en lui désignant quelque chose de la revue. Elle lui glissa quelques mots mais Nitso fit la moue et secoua la tête. Puis, à force de reculer, avancer à petit pas, se glisser entre les élèves, les deux garçons arrivèrent à hauteur des deux filles.

- Alors ? On a gardé des places pour Odd le Magnifique, les filles ?

- Derrière, déclara Aelita sans quitter son magazine des yeux

- Parfait ! s'enthousiasma Odd

Tandis que ce dernier s'affalait sur le fauteuil le plus proche de la fenêtre, et se faisait remonter les bretelles par Nitso pour lui avoir fait mal au dos avec ses pieds, Ulrich confia les excuses de Jérémy à son amie. Cette dernière se replongea vivement dans son hebdomadaire et sa mine s'assombrit. Il y eut comme un silence entre eux deux.

- Je m'en fiche, cracha-t-elle

Décidément, il espérait que cette dispute ne durerait pas. Il n'avait pas envie de les voir se quereller. Ils s'entendaient si bien d'ordinaire. Ce serait dommage de gâcher une si belle amitié. En même temps, il n'avait pas envie de jouer les entremetteurs.

Il s'installa. Quelques minutes après, le bus démarra.

Aelita descendit le plus vite possible du bus. Elle aimait tant l'air de la campagne. Cela lui rappelait son enfance. Elle était ravie de cette excursion. La ferme n'était pas loin. La forêt alentour paraissait grandiose. La rivière coupait élégamment la route. Un vrai paysage de rêve. Aussi, ils pourraient être tranquilles, sans les autres élèves. Par groupe de quatre, il leur avait été attribué une clairière dans laquelle ils devaient s'établir et y « survivre » ces deux jours en s'alimentant à la ferme, allumant un feu, montant des tentes. Une expérience intéressante et tout à fait excitante du point de vue de beaucoup.

- D'un point de vue pédagogique, vous serez amenés à utiliser toutes vos connaissances en sciences naturelles mais également vos capacités physiques. Le danger rôde partout ! Ah ! Ca me rappelle le temps où j'étais garde forestier ! s'exclama Jim prit d'un entrain hors du commun

- Vous avez été garde forestier ? demanda une élève

- Oui… mais je préfère ne pas en parler.

- Oui, bon… ça suffit Jim. Les enfants si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, nous sommes dans cette clairière-même, expliqua Mme Meyer

Les élèves, après avoir écouté et enregistré quelques règles, prirent leurs affaires gaiement et se répartirent.

Odd, Ulrich et Aelita faisaient équipe avec Nitso. Cette dernière ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'être quatre. Depuis tout ce temps, elle pouvait survivre même en plein désert s'il le fallait. Mais la joie d'Aelita la plia à les accompagner sans rechigner.

Ils étaient dans la clairière la plus éloignée… ce qui leur convenait à merveille ! C'était un peu de liberté et d'indépendance en plus. Aelita s'agenouilla et rasa l'herbe verdoyante. Qu'elle aimait la nature et l'ambiance d'une forêt ! Malheureusement, il ne lui manquait qu'une seule chose pour être comblée. Mais il n'était pas là… et elle ne voulait pas bouder pour cela.

- Bon ! s'exclama Odd, où est-ce que je monte les tentes ?

- Tu ? demanda suspicieusement Ulrich arrivant avec les deux toiles sous le bras

- Bien sûr ! Odd le Magnifique est un excellent bricoleur !

Les trois autres collégiens soupirèrent. Il ne changera donc jamais. Aelita eut tout de même un petit sourire en coin.

- D'accord… monte-les.

Et elle arracha presque le matériel à Ulrich pour le passer à son autre ami. Elle proposa ensuite aux autres de rassembler de quoi faire un feu. Le jeune homme entra dans son jeu et accepta. Nitso ne préférait avoir aucune opinion là-dessus. Elle se contentait de suivre. Elle scruta le ciel. Il était plutôt dégagé, néanmoins elle devina un orage. L'air était lourd… moins en forêt mais quand même assez pour le prévoir. Une moue se dessina sur son visage. Elle pressentait quelque chose au fond d'elle. Ulrich la fit revenir à la réalité en l'interrogeant sur la tâche qu'elle préférait accomplir.

- Je m'occupe du bois, débita-t-elle

Elle s'en alla rapidement sans plus de mot ou de geste.

Ce voyage lui rappelait beaucoup de moments passés en sa compagnie. Notamment ce soir de pleine lune où elle n'avait pas fait attention à l'évolution de sa magie. Elle eut un petit sourire en coin. Elle se souvenait de ses erreurs ce soir-là… alors qu'ils campaient. Il était bien entendu que c'était à l'insu de ses parents. Il ne lui aurait jamais permis de passer ne serait-ce qu'une après-midi en dehors de l'enceinte du palais, alors une nuit aux alentours de la cité. Elle avait seulement omis le détail de la lune. Et oui ! Elle en rigola intérieurement. Les membres de la famille impériale étaient sujets aux changements lunaires. Ainsi, lorsque se levait la pleine lune, les pouvoirs devenaient le miroir des sentiments. C'est aussi pour cela que l'Impératrice et l'Empereur se tenaient assez éloignés, même pour dormir, ces nuits-là. Mais elle, elle n'y avait pas prêté attention. Dans une clairière, celle d'une magnifique forêt, un léger feu de camp crépitait. Ils contemplaient les étoiles. Il avait choisi ce lieu et ce jour pour se déclarer. Elle en avait eu le feu aux joues… et pas seulement. La ville entière fut réveillée par une explosion fulgurante à l'incroyable détonation.

Aujourd'hui encore, elle se sentait gênée. Ses parents l'avaient bien sermonnée tant pour l'escapade que pour l'explosion. Elle revint un peu plus tard, le bois sous le bras. Une tâche vraiment facile pour elle car les années ont fait d'elle une experte en survie. Elle arriva au campement et regarda éberluée Odd… ou du moins ce qu'elle pouvait en voir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il essaye de faire, là ? demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil

Aelita qui déposait des seaux chargés de nourriture fraîche lui répondit avec grand amusement :

- Il essaye de monter la tente !

- On y sera encore demain, renchérit Ulrich les gourdes pleines d'eau fraîche à la main

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Nitso resta ainsi à observer le blondinet qui pestait contre le tissu indomptable. Une vraie scène de bataille… pitoyable. Il empoigna le marteau et le leva haut au-dessus de lui. Nitso espéra qu'il ne fut pas maladroit. Le marteau s'abattit.

- Aie !

Ah… il était maladroit… la jeune fille l'observa encore quelques secondes, blasée. Elle s'en alla ensuite rejoindre les deux campeurs qui débattaient du repas de ce soir. Elle déposa le bois et commença à former la base de son feu. Elle n'avait besoin de personne pour exécuter cette tache ridicule. Une fois cela fait, elle se tourna vers les deux autres qui hésitaient encore.

- On a des œufs, des carottes, des pommes de terre, de la salade, des pommes, des fraises, des poires, des courgettes et du poisson… tu crois que des œufs sur le plat c'est possible ?

- Ben… il nous faudrait un support.

Nitso hésitait à leur parler. Même si elle avait accepté ce voyage, elle avait peur de trop se rapprocher et se familiariser Il n'empêche qu'ils avaient vraiment l'air dans le besoin. En même temps… ce n'est pourtant pas si difficile de préparer un dîner dans la nature.

- Je peux le faire si vous voulez ?

- Tu sais cuisiner dans la nature ? s'enjoua Aelita

La concernée haussa les épaules en répondant que ce n'était pas plus difficile que de monter une tente. Les trois élèves se tournèrent alors vers Odd qui se bagarrait encore avec la première tente et avait les doigts rouges et enflés. Ils sourirent ironiquement en l'observant se batailler avec la toile. Pour en revenir au sujet, Aelita vérifia que cela ne l'ennuyait pas et que sa proposition les arrangeait beaucoup. La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus prit alors les commandes. Elle ordonna à Ulrich de lui amener les quelques récipients qu'on leur avait distribués tandis qu'Aelita devait allait quémander du sel à la ferme. Elle s'y hâta.

- Odd ?

Elle se dirigea vers lui. Il était tout essoufflé et n'avait pas monté ne serait-ce qu'un centimètre de la tente. Il s'affala à terre. Il avoua avoir été présomptueux. Nitso n'en dit rien mais lui demanda d'aller chercher des grandes et larges feuilles de fougères. Il voulut lui demander pourquoi car il n'avait pas suivi leur conversation, mais la jeune fille ne répondit pas et s'installa près du bois. Ulrich déposa tout ce qu'il avait trouvé dans les sacs et se mit à éplucher les légumes sur ordre de l'adolescente. Elle se chargea de monter trois branches larges et assez hautes et de les fixer ensemble solidement au-dessus du feu. Enfin, elle installa à l'aide d'une corde la marmite qui leur avait été donnée. Elle donna à Ulrich un seau et l'envoya chercher de l'eau.

- Elles sont assez grandes celles-là ?

Odd lui présenta un bouquet de fougères dont les feuilles devaient bien faire entre trente et cinquante centimètres. Elle hocha la tête affirmativement. Elle lui expliqua ensuite comment emballer le poisson dedans. Il l'avait d'abord regardée avec une lueur de surprise. Elle lui cracha qu'elle n'était pas idiote et qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait. Elle lui rétorqua également que s'il voulait manger ce soir, il fallait se plier à ses règles.

Le soleil se couchait déjà. Ses derniers ardents rayons transperçaient les frondaisons. Les feuilles se tintaient de rouge et d'orange. Tout était calme et le silence enivrant de la nuit prenait peu à peu place. Le feu crépitait. Les flammes dansaient sous les yeux des quatre adolescents assez silencieux… accompagnées néanmoins parfois par quelques blagues totalement idiotes de ce cher Odd. Nitso restait parfaitement interdite à quelque vanne que ce soit. Cette soirée lui rappelait beaucoup de souvenirs. Dans les ardentes, elle avait l'impression de pouvoir percevoir son visage. Et plus son visage se dessinait dans les flammes, plus elle avait cette irrésistible envie de le revoir, de l'enlacer, de l'embrasser, et même… de pleurer. Pourquoi le destin était-il si cruel envers elle ? Son cœur était si souffrant. Il ne lui restait plus rien… Elle le sentait se refermer toujours un peu plus sous la douleur. Elle avait mal. Elle observait les autres et se demandait comme ils pouvaient rire et sourire si facilement. Quelques années plus tôt, elle ne se serait jamais posé la question tant son sourire illuminait. Mais aujourd'hui… elle resserra ses genoux un peu plus et enfouit sa tête dedans.

Aelita la sortit de ses pensées obscures et lui demanda :

- Dis ? Tu fais un « chiche, action, vérité » avec nous ?

- Un quoi ?

- Tu ne connais pas ?

Elle secoua négativement la tête. Aelita lui expliqua le principe et elle réitéra sa demande. La jeune fille ne résistait vraiment pas à celle aux cheveux rose… elle accepta en soufflant un petit « oui ». Aelita désigna Ulrich pour commencer. Il choisit directement « vérité ». Aelita réfléchit un instant à sa question puis, elle eut un petit sourire en coin mesquin.

- Dis-nous quand est-ce que tu te déclareras à Yumi ?

- Hein ? s'exclama Ulrich qui vira au rouge pivoine

- Ouais ! Bien joué Aelita ! s'enthousiasma Odd

Nitso haussa un sourcil. Il ne l'avait pas encore fait ? Elle l'aurait pourtant cru.

Il maugréa que ce jeu était vraiment idiot et qu'on n'avait pas pu inventer pire. Il pesta encore quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'Odd et Aelita le poussent à répondre définitivement. Il souffla qu'il n'y avait pas encore réfléchi et qu'il n'était même pas sûr de le faire. Aelita lui reprocha son manque de courage. Odd s'amusa à le taquiner avec William. Il s'énerva contre lui et lui rétorqua qu'il s'en fichait éperdument de ce que pouvait penser ce dernier. Après quelques minutes de disputes amicales, Ulrich choisit d'interroger Nitso. Cette dernière ne se défila pas. Néanmoins, elle mit du temps à départager le « vérité » et le « action ». Elle n'avait pas envie de bouger et pourtant, elle ne voulait pas non plus qu'on lui demande des réponses trop personnelles. Elle les regarda tous tour à tour. Puis, elle se dit qu'ils devaient avoir compris le message et choisi « vérité ». De même que pour son amie, le jeune homme mit un certain temps avant de poser sa question. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas la questionner sur des choses trop personnelles. Elle s'énerverait et se mettrait en rogne directement. Inutile de la braquer pour si peu. Il commença à ouvrir la bouche. Il avait choisi sa question mais il redoutait quand même sa réaction.

- Tu aimes quelqu'un ?

Elle s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Il ne lui avait pas posé de question sur son passé, ni sur sa famille, ni sur sa mission, et encore moins sur sa force ou sa magie. Elle émergea quelques minutes après être restée la bouche béante et les yeux grands ouverts de surprise. Puis, elle baissa la tête. Cela ne la dérangeait pas de répondre… mais elle revoyait à nouveau son visage, son sourire réconfortant, ses yeux turquoise…

- Oui…

Un grand silence se fit. Seuls les grillons chantaient doucement dans l'air frisquet du soir. Une légère brise souleva ses longs cheveux bleus détachés. Elle avait l'air si mélancolique en prononçant ce mot. Ses mèches passaient devant son visage et laissaient entr'apercevoir ses prunelles émeraude abaissées et dévoilant une tristesse infinie. Son teint de porcelaine renforçait cette impression pittoresque. Oui… les trois amis avaient cette idée d'être face à un tableau mélancolique et triste un soir de printemps.

Aelita ne voulait pas que sa camarade se sente triste pendant cette si belle soirée. Elle lui demanda néanmoins comment elle l'avait rencontré et surtout comment était-il. Ulrich se raidit. Et voilà ! Il avait réussi à éviter sa colère et son subterfuge tombait à l'eau. Elle allait faire la tête pendant tout le reste du séjour. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

Au lieu de ça, elle se contenta d'avoir un petit sourire en coin. Aelita était si gentille et pleine de compassion. Elle voulait la remercier de sa générosité et de sa gentillesse. Elle désirait le savoir… bien, elle acceptait de lui conter son histoire… leur histoire.

Elle s'était enfuie et elle courait. Elle doublait les passants. La grande place était bondée ce jour-là et pourtant ils la rattrapaient aisément. Si elle voulait les semer, elle devait faire preuve d'ingéniosité. Elle avait donc décidé de fuir en dehors de la ville. Avant qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, elle se serait cachée dans les bois alentours. Mais elle avait dû éviter la porte principale. Enfin, elle s'était enfoncée dans la forêt. Elle s'était arrêtée un instant entre deux buissons. Elle avait repris son souffle. Elle avait une très bonne foulée mais cette course l'avait quand même épuisée. Elle savait que la rivière n'était pas loin. Elle avait envie de s'y désaltérer. Elle traversa les fourrées et se dirigea grâce à la douce mélodie de l'eau qui coulait non loin de là. Alors qu'elle s'était approchée de la berge, elle l'avait aperçu de dos. Il pêchait. Elle n'avait su pourquoi mais elle le trouvait étrange, et elle était restée là, à le fixer, oubliant totalement le reste.

Soudain, les cris des soldats avaient résonné. Ils avaient réussi à la retrouver. Le jeune homme s'était retourné et l'avait aperçue.

- Ne leur dîtes mot s'il vous plaît.

Et elle avait grimpé dans un saule-pleureur au large tronc. Elle avait vu les soldats s'arrêter. Qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient être collants.

- Toi, le pêcheur ! avait lancé le chef brutalement, tu n'aurais pas vu passer la Princesse Impériale ?

Elle avait grimacé : elle détestait qu'on l'appelle par son titre. Mais elle ne devait pas intervenir. Elle avait espéré très fort qu'il n'allait pas faire tomber son plan à l'eau.

- Elle ?... non… pourquoi voudriez-vous qu'une princesse impériale vagabonde en dehors des enceintes du palais ?

Le chef avait grommelé quelques paroles inaudibles et avait fait signe à sa troupe de poursuivre dans la direction Nord. La jeune princesse avait soupiré de soulagement. C'était une patrouille de moins… avant de voir toute l'armée débarquer. Elle était restée un instant blasée. Son père prenait souvent des décisions excessives pour la protéger. Pourquoi devait-elle avoir un titre soi-disant honorifique si c'était pour rester enfermée toute la journée ?

Elle s'était penchée et l'avait aperçu. Il observait dans la direction par laquelle s'étaient évaporés les soldats. Puis, il avait tourné la tête :

- Vous pouvez descendre… Princesse.

Elle était descendue sans peine mais maugréant quand même.

- Je ne vous ai point permis d'user de mon titre ! s'était-t-elle énervée

- Crier vous dénoncerait… prenez garde.

Elle était surprise du calme qui régnait autour de lui. Il n'avait pas haussé le ton. Il restait bien sagement assis sur la berge à contempler les ondes de l'eau. Elle le trouvait très serein et aurait aimé pouvoir l'être autant. Sa peau pâle semblait si douce. Ses yeux turquoise étaient pétillants de vie. Ses cheveux verts tombaient sur ses yeux. Il était habillé simplement et pourtant elle lui trouvait une allure extraordinaire. Un petit sourire en coin s'était dessiné sur le visage du jeune homme.

- Pourquoi ce regard qui me fixe ?

- Hein ?

Elle était sortie de ses pensées. Il n'avait pas bougé. Il n'avait même pas un regard en coin et pourtant il l'avait vu. Est-ce que par hasard, sans qu'elle l'ait aperçu, il l'aurait observée aussi ? Elle avait senti ses joues s'empourprer. Elle n'aimait pas qu'on la regarde sans qu'elle soit au courant. C'était peut-être un de ses défauts.

- Pourquoi m'avez-vous protégée ?

- Ne me l'aviez-vous pas quémandé ?

Elle avait ramené ses genoux vers elle. Quelle question ! Bien sûr que oui… mais il avait le choix.

- Non pour cela… mais vous auriez pu refuser. Vous saviez pourtant que mon père récompense le chanceux qui me rencontre sur son passage et me ramène au palais… ou me dénonce.

- Et pourquoi aurais-je agi ainsi ?

Elle l'avait observé une fois de plus, étonnée. Même si elle ne le lui avait pas demandé… ne l'aurait-il pas dénoncé ? En tout cas, c'était bien la première fois qu'elle rencontrait quelqu'un qui ne semblait pas avoir envie de la renvoyer au palais.

Il s'était tourné subitement et l'avait observé droit dans les yeux. Les joues de la jeune fille étaient devenues aussitôt aussi rouges que des tomates. Bien qu'étant au comble de l'étonnement, elle avait soutenu son regard. En même temps, comment y résister ? Ils étaient si profonds et possédaient cette jolie couleur turquoise comme de l'eau de mer. Elle-même s'y noyait.

Il n'y avait plus aucun bruit autour d'eux. Seule la douce chanson de la rivière résonnait. Le vent caressait le visage des deux adolescents. Leurs cheveux voletaient autour d'eux. Les feuilles dansaient allègrement sous les quelques rayons solaires de l'après-midi. L'herbe verdoyante ondoyait sous cette même brise. Des oiseaux chantaient de-ci de-là sans qu'on puisse les admirer. Des écureuils se poursuivaient gaiement de branches en branches. Enfin… la nature vivait libre et dynamique.

- Remarquez-vous ? avait-il fini par déclarer après un long silence

La jeune princesse avait refermé sa bouche restée béante lors de ce silence où seuls les yeux et le cœur pouvaient parler pour vous.

- Qu… qu'est-ce ? avait-t-elle bredouillé encore surprise

Il avait délicatement pris une de ses mèches de cheveu et l'avait laissée couler jusqu'à l'épaule de sa propriétaire. Tout en admirant ses longs cheveux bleu glace, il lui avait répondu :

- N'est-ce point significateur ? Votre chevelure est bleue, mes yeux sont turquoise… Les vôtres sont émeraude, mes cheveux sont verts…

Elle s'était levée. Ses jambes étaient engourdies.

- Et de ce fait ? avait-t-elle insisté

Il s'était relevé à son tour, sentant sa ligne se tendre.

- N'est-ce pas un signe de notre opposition et pourtant de complément ?

Elle l'avait observé interloquée. Puis, elle avait baissé la tête. Ses paroles étaient douces et pleines de bon sens. Ses mots étaient porteurs d'émotions… tout comme son visage. Elle se sentait bien avec lui. Il était simple, attentionné et calme. Elle aurait aimé avoir quelqu'un comme lui à ses côtés. Lors de son enfance, elle n'avait pas grand monde pour jouer. Seuls ses animaux lui avaient tenu compagnie. Ainsi, lorsqu'elle avait grandi, elle avait eu cet irrésistible besoin de vagabonder et de découvrir plus loin que les murs du palais. Elle avait besoin de s'ébattre et de rencontrer des gens de son âge. Mais son père la rattrapait toujours et les quelques fois où elle marchait tranquillement dans les rues de la ville les passants la dénonçaient à l'Empereur. Et elle boudait souvent les démarches de son géniteur.

Il avait attrapé son poisson et le tenait fermement. Une belle carpe, qu'il avait-là. La jeune fille s'était affalée à terre. Tout en grattant machinalement le sol, elle lui avait demandé :

- Est-il possible que… nous soyons amis ?

Il avait rangé la carpe dans un panier et s'était allongé dans l'herbe à ses côtés. Il avait humé l'air de l'après-midi avant de lui répondre :

- Peut-on refuser une chose à la Princesse Impériale ?

Elle avait grommelé qu'elle n'aimait pas qu'on la nomme par son titre. De plus, elle le lui avait déjà dit. Il était têtu en plus de ça ! Mais cela ne lui déplaisait pas. D'ordinaire, les gens se pliaient à ce qu'elle disait sans broncher. Et cela avait souvent le don de l'énerver. Elle pensait qu'ils n'avaient aucune volonté et aucune opinion personnelle.

- Et comment désirez-vous que je vous nomme ? Votre nom m'échappe… seul votre titre paraît en ville.

Elle n'avait pensé à cela. Il était vrai que son prénom n'apparaissait pas souvent et peu de monde le connaissait. Il lui avait demandé s'il serait un jour possible qu'il puisse l'appeler par son nom véritable.

Elle lui avait souri et s'était allongée à ses côtés. Ils étaient restés ainsi… à observer le soleil évoluer dans le ciel d'azur et parfaitement dégagé.

- Nitsolaki.

Le jeune homme s'était tourné vers elle, étonné. Elle n'avait pas bougé, et tout en fixant le ciel, elle lui avait déclaré que c'était son prénom. Il l'avait murmuré deux ou trois fois avant de lui affirmer qu'il le trouvait sublime. Il l'avait décrit comme poétique, porteur de mythologie et de mystère. Elle l'avait écouté sans perdre une miette de ses dires, se délectant de ce lyrisme qui semblait lui être propre.

Elle avait à nouveau contemplé le ciel lorsqu'il eut terminé et lui retourna la question. Elle non plus, n'allait pas le nommer éternellement « jeune homme » ou « vous ». Il avait ri de bon cœur. Il était vrai qu'il devait lui rendre la pareille. Et c'était avec un sourire radieux qu'il lui avait répondu :

- Hiichyo.

Jérémy pianotait tranquillement dans sa chambre. Il était un peu gêné d'avoir inventé cette histoire pour rester mais, au final, il pouvait aisément continuer de faire évoluer le skid. Kiwi était dans un panier près de lui, mordillant son os en caoutchouc. Il avait vraiment été généreux de laisser le chien avec lui. Il n'avait pas intérêt à faire des bêtises.

Soudain, un grondement dans le ciel s'éleva. Le jeune homme rehaussa ses lunettes tout en jetant un œil par la fenêtre. Le ciel était gris. Il espérait que ses amis n'allaient pas passé la nuit sous la pluie. Il souhaitait également éviter une coupure de courant. Cela ne l'arrangerait pas vraiment pour ses données. Il empoigna sa bouteille et but quelques gorgées.

On toqua à la porte. Il prit soin de cacher Kiwi qui émit quelques gémissements. Puis, le collégien alla ouvrir. L'infirmière lui sourit.

- Alors ? Comment se porte notre malade ? demanda-t-elle

Elle porta sa main au front du jeune homme et déclara joyeusement que sa température avait baissé.

- Dommage qu'elle n'ait pas baissé plus tôt… tu rates le voyage scolaire.

- Oh… ce n'est pas très grave, affirma-t-il

Un petit aboiement alerta Jérémy. Non ! Pourquoi ce sale cabot aboyait-il quand il ne fallait pas ? Il était si calme quelques minutes auparavant ! L'infirmière l'interrogea du regard. Aussitôt Jérémy couvrit les cris du chien en faisant semblant de tousser.

Elle le regarda sceptique puis, elle lui demanda s'il voulait un sirop contre les maux de toux. Il refusa poliment avant de voir la jeune femme partir. Il soupira et se rua sur Kiwi.

- T'aurais pas pu te taire ? s'énerva-t-il

Au lieu de rabattre les oreilles, le petit chien lui lécha le visage. Il le posa à terre et s'essuya la joue.

Quelques légers bruits sur la vitre attirèrent son attention. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre et put constater que la pluie commençait à tomber.

Il était soucieux pour ses amis.

- J'espère qu'ils ont de quoi s'abriter…

Il observa les gouttes tomber. C'était une grosse averse qui se préparait. De plus, le tonnerre se faisait de plus en plus présent. Souvent une détonation résonnait dans l'air du soir accompagnée de plus en plus vite par un éclair fulgurant.

Il décida, par prudence, de rapidement terminer son travail. Quand brusquement un « bip » très connu du propriétaire de la chambre sonna. Jérémy stoppa net son mouvement sur les touches.

- Allons bon ! Il nous attaque encore une fois !

Il ouvrit une fenêtre. Il ouvrit de gros yeux. Une tour activée. Non… deux ! Pire… trois !

Il dut recompter trois fois avant de pouvoir assurer que Xana préparait un sale coup et très… immensément… gros. Quelque chose de très spécial et qui laissait le petit génie peu sûr de lui quant au dénouement de cette nouvelle mission. Cinq tours… rouges.

* * *

Et voilà !

J'espère que ça vous a plus (je me rends compte que je me répète souvent à ce propos XD)

Alors, n'hésitez vraiment pas à laisser une review, même un petit mot... ça fait toujours plaisir ^^

Et le prochain chapitre ça sera mi-décembre ;)

Alors, à bientôt !


	9. Chapitre 8

'Alut tout le monde ! Tout de suite, hein, Joyeuses fêtes ! Passez un bon réveillon, empiffrez-vous bien, etc, etc XD J'espère que les vacances se passent bien pour ceux qui sont en France, et qu'elles vont bientôt arrivés pour les autres francophones ;)

Cadeau ou pas, voici la suite !

Le chapitre 8... déjà... mon dieu, ça passe à une vitesse... et dire que j'ai toujours pas fini les deux autres fics qui vont prendre la suite après celle-là...

*va se cacher parce qu'honteuse*

Disclaimer : je vous rappelle Code Lyoko, pas à moi, Nitso n'à mouah ^^

Bref ! Bah bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 8 :

Le soir s'installait tranquillement tandis que le vent se levait peu à peu. Les flammes chancelaient sous la brise du soir. Tandis que le Soleil prenait part au sommeil, la Lune profitait de cet éveil. Les nuages couvraient le ciel de leur terne couleur. Un paysage parfaitement calme avant la tempête.

L'air nocturne balayait leurs cheveux. Seuls les oiseaux terminaient leur chant dans la clairière en compagnie du feu crépitant. Les yeux grands ouverts, les bouches béantes pour certains, les larmes au coin de l'œil pour d'autres, un silence mélancolique et nostalgique avait pris possession des quatre camarades. Ses longs cheveux bleus se balançaient allègrement tandis que son regard se promenait parmi les ardentes à la recherche de son visage. La jeune fille aux cheveux rose était encore émerveillée de cette histoire profondément lyrique et emprunte d'un romantisme que seuls les souvenirs amènent. Le collégien comprenait certains points à présent de la détresse et la rage de la mystérieuse. Le fanfaron restait interdit. Le temps des blagues était révolu. Il y eut une minuscule petite goutte qui le fit cligner des yeux. Il l'essuya bien vite.

Elle pensait. Quel belle rencontre elle avait fait alors ! Cette journée resterait certainement la plus belle de toute sa vie. Elle le revoyait encore et inlassablement la contredire. D'ordinaire, elle n'aurait accepté un ton aussi irrespectueux. Et pourtant, elle l'avait laissé faire. Elle l'avait écouté. Elle s'était ouverte. Depuis que tout était arrivé, elle ne le voyait qu'en rêve. Elle savait que cela n'était possible autrement. Elle désirait donc passer chaque nuit à le contempler à travers les songes. Pourquoi ce temps heureux s'était-il éteint ? Où était passée cette époque où elle riait et souriait comme jamais ? Son royaume n'était plus que cendre et poussière. Toute la nature, suprême souveraine des lieux, avait été sauvagement remplacée par les ruines, les gravats et une terre asséchée… vide d'espérance et de prospérité. Elle n'aurait plus d'opportunité de le contempler comme jadis. Les arbres morts solitaires craquaient leurs branches. Le vent s'engouffrait dans les murs épargnés… mais individuels. Les carreaux et les pavés se côtoyaient sans limite, recouverts de toutes parts de cailloux et de cendres. Plus un seul objet n'était en vitrine… d'ailleurs plus une seule vitrine ne brillait. Seuls les fracas de verre témoignaient du passé. Est-ce qu'elle-même avait voulu fuir cet endroit sordide de sorte d'oublier les batailles antérieures ? Peut-être… pourtant, elle avait utilisé ses dernières ressources magiques pour la première et dernière fois pour l'invoquer et lui demander une faveur. Et elle était partie… laissant derrière elle les décombres d'un atroce génocide. Mais elle l'avait fait pour eux. Elle avait emprunté les couloirs de l'espace pour les venger. Elle hésitait à dire si son comportement était lâche ou courageux.

Elle sentit le frottement des pieds d'Aelita s'approcher mais ne bougea pas. La jeune fille s'agenouilla près d'elle. Elle attendit quelques secondes, la bouche ouverte, avant de pouvoir réellement sortir ces mots :

- Tu l'aimais, n'est-ce pas ?

Nitso plissa les yeux. Ce verbe qui ne se prononce jamais mais qui est le plus présent dans le cœur… elle ne l'oublierait jamais.

- Le passé n'a d'utilité non pas lorsque la personne vient à manquer, mais seulement lorsque les sentiments se sont éteints, déclara-t-elle

Son regard fixait toujours les flammes, ne voulant se détacher de ce souvenir.

- Mais… oui, je l'aime… je l'ai aimé, et je l'aimerai quelque soit le temps et l'espace.

Elle se tourna vers Aelita. Celle-ci souriait face à la promesse de la jeune fille, alors que des larmes coulaient doucement de ses yeux verts. Elle se sentait à la fois gênée et pourtant heureuse. Elle s'était réellement confiée ce soir. Même s'ils ne comprenaient pas tout dans le souvenir, ils étaient néanmoins sûrs d'une chose : elle avait déjà souri. C'était donc qu'elle en était capable à nouveau. La collégienne lui prit la main et la serra dans la sienne. Elle était si contente d'avoir pu partager certaines émotions même passées de Nitso. Et elle n'allait pas se contenter de si peu ! Elle semblait venir d'un pays lointain et si paradisiaque. Elle voulait que la jeune fille lui décrive sa contrée, lui narre son histoire.

- Est-ce que tu peux nous dire comment était ton pays ?

- C'était un Empire, rectifia-t-elle

- Il n'y en a plus aujourd'hui, pourtant, affirma Odd

Elle eut un petit sourire en coin. Elle leur expliqua que si elle leur désignait l'emplacement de cet empire, ils ne la croiraient pas. Mais elle accepta volontiers de les faire voyager par sa parole. Elle se sentait plus libre désormais. Peut-être le fait de sentir des présences autour d'elle l'éveillait-elle peu à peu à retrouver son ancien comportement. Ulrich la sentait plus détendue. Aelita possédait un réel don de bienveillance et de générosité envers les autres… même si la demoiselle avait son propre caractère, bien trempé parfois. Il dût lui reconnaître la qualité d'avoir su trouver les mots pour réconforter et faire sourire la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus. En tout cas, cette dernière leur décrivait tout jusqu'aux moindres détails attachant à chacun une anecdote qu'elle leur contait avec délice.

Il observa le ciel, un sourire en coin. Il était très content que Nitso ait retrouvé le sourire. Mais son front se plissa en découvrant un ciel gris empli de nuages menaçants. Il prévint ses amis lorsqu'il reçut quelques gouttes. Peu de temps après être rentrés sous l'une des tentes, ils continuèrent de discuter. Sans trop de précisions, Nitso acceptait de leur faire découvrir certaines choses sur sa vie antérieure. Puis, l'orage arriva peu à peu.

- Mais, ça veut dire que tu es… une princesse ?

- Oui… mais ne te réjouis pas Aelita, il n'y a plus ennuyeux et contraignant que d'être princesse…

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux. Ce n'était vraiment pas un luxe que d'avoir ce titre. Il n'apportait que solitude et formalité.

- Pourtant… tu dois pouvoir avoir tout ce que tu veux, réfléchit Odd

- Tout ce que l'on possède par son titre n'est que superficiel… j'étais toujours été seule ou entourée d'adultes, mais ce n'est pas la compagnie dont j'avais besoin…

Elle baissa la tête. Qui lui avait tenu compagnie ? Les mages, les conseillers, les marchands, les domestiques, rien de bien passionnant lorsqu'on est une petite fille.

Ulrich se rapprocha du groupe. Tant qu'elle était ouverte à la conversation, autant en profiter pour se renseigner… le tout sans la brusquer bien sûr.

- Et ta magie ? D'où elle vient ? questionna Ulrich piqué par la curiosité

Elle l'observa un instant avant de répondre tel un élève récitant une poésie :

- Tout membre de la famille royale en possède, puisant dans une source élémentaire de la nature, emblème de l'empire.

Les trois Lyoko-guerriers étaient un peu surpris de ses dires mais ils avaient appris qu'il ne fallait pas broncher sur ce que la jeune fille disait.

- Et toi ? C'était quoi ?

- La glace.

- Ce qui explique tout.

Odd croisa les bras. Toute la glace qu'elle avait fournie lors de la précédente attaque venait donc de cette source. Il comprenait mieux désormais. Non que cela le choque que la magie puisse exister… à vrai dire, il avait toujours eu des doutes. Il s'était souvent posé la question sur le pourquoi de la chose. Après tout, rien n'était à exclure. C'était dans sa nature de garder toujours en mémoire des hypothèses. Aelita coupa le silence qui s'installait peu à peu pour poser une question qui lui trottait dans la tête :

- Moi, je ne t'ai jamais vu l'utiliser, alors j'ai un peu de mal à le croire. Tu pourrais me montrer ?

Elle se tortillait les doigts. Elle ne savait pas trop si elle avait le droit de demander cela. Ce n'était peut-être pas poli. Après tout, il n'y avait pas de magie chez eux. Ils étaient donc bien en peine de connaître les conventions quant aux pouvoirs. Une main se posa sur son épaule et elle releva soudainement la tête. Nitso affichait un beau sourire comme elle n'en avait jamais offert depuis longtemps. En retour, la jeune fille aux cheveux rose lui sourit également. La mystérieuse la prévint alors de ne pas l'interrompre car cela lui demandait de se concentrer. Elle tendit sa main gauche, paume vers le ciel. Puis, elle ferma délicatement les yeux. Sa main fut entourée d'une légère lumière bleutée. Ils comprenaient maintenant : cette étrange lueur était due à l'origine de son pouvoir. Bleu… comme la glace.

_- Gemma Ae_, murmura-t-elle

C'est alors que, dans une douce lumière bleutée comme la banquise, un magnifique cristal pure et transparent pareil à de l'eau de roche lévita délicatement au-dessus de la paume de la jeune fille. Elle avait toujours les yeux fermés. Elle plissait parfois le front. Sans doute cherchait-elle à en affiner les contours. Enfin, il se posa légèrement dans sa main. Ses paupières se soulevèrent alors délicatement. Elle caressa délicatement la pierre et la tendit à Aelita. Celle-ci surprise mit quelques secondes avant de récupérer le fruit de la magie de Nitso. Elle le contempla sous toutes les vues et les garçons l'accompagnèrent dans son geste.

- Ce n'est pas de la glace, remarqua-t-elle

La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus avait réussi à créer la surprise escomptée. Elle sourit et affirma la remarque de sa nouvelle amie.

- Mais alors, c'est quoi ? interrogea Odd en posant un doigt sur un sommet fortement aiguisé

- C'est un diamant, répondit-elle

Les trois autres ouvrirent de si gros yeux qu'on aurait dit des billes. Face à leur tête, elle leur assura que c'était bien une pierre précieuse. Ainsi, pour leur prouver, elle traça avec une fine rayure sur un bol. Elle n'avait pas forcé et Aelita dû le faire elle-même pour confirmer que c'était bel et bien un diamant. Ils en étaient tout retournés. Jamais dans leur vie, il n'avait cru un instant pouvoir tenir une pierre aussi précieuse entre leurs mains. Odd, reprenant sa nature curieuse, lui demanda si elle pouvait faire de l'or. Elle secoua négativement la tête en leur expliquant que seul l'or, l'argent et le cuivre ne pouvaient être créés par la magie car ces trois métaux étaient trop importants dans l'économie. Les fabriquer de la sorte revenait à faire basculer l'équilibre financier. Les rêves d'Odd tombèrent en pièce après cette révélation.

- Pourquoi ? Tu voulais peut-être t'offrir une villa à Hollywood, plaisanta Ulrich

- Non, se plaignit le ventre sur patte, simplement un voyage dans l'espace.

Les deux compères continuèrent leur petit manège devant les deux filles. Puis la soirée se poursuivit dans une atmosphère détendue bien que le vent s'était fortement levé dehors et que l'orage grondait de plus en plus fort. Au fond d'elle, Nitso avait beau sourire, elle sentait que quelque chose de grave se tramait… et pas simplement une tempête douteuse.

Enfin, il aperçut le bout du tunnel. Il fut aveuglé par cet élan de luminosité. La spirale spatio-temporelle se referma derrière lui, jetant un dernier souffle dans l'air avant de ne laisser aucune trace de son passage. Il étira chacun de ses muscles qui craquèrent. Il épousseta légèrement sa cape. Il replaça correctement son capuchon. Son œil brillait toujours de cette lumière rougeâtre. Il observa les alentours.

Ce lieu était tout de bleu. Un bleu ciel apaisant et relaxant. Des blocs épars donnaient à la pièce une allure étrange d'illusion d'optique ou de labyrinthe. Tandis qu'il marchait, il put constater que le sol résonnait autant que le carrelage. Il était tout à fait seul dans ces lieux étranges. Seuls ses pas résonnaient. Les mains dans les manches de sa cape, il avançait paisiblement, relevant toujours la tête un peu plus haut pour se donner une stature hautaine. Il s'arrêta soudainement au milieu de nulle part. Il se retourna d'un quart de tour sur la droite. Un délicat sourire mesquin se glissa sur ses lèvres. Il le sentait tout proche. Il arriverait bientôt pour l'accueillir.

Il attendit encore quelques minutes avant d'apercevoir une nuée de… choses noires. On ne pouvait que les qualifier ainsi tant elles ne ressemblaient à rien. C'était juste plusieurs dizaines de masses noirâtres vagabondant dans le vide. Elles se regroupèrent toutes pour ne former qu'une seule. On put distinguer comme une silhouette humaine. Un long cou s'étendit jusqu'à l'homme couvert de sa cape. Son œil perfide brilla de sa lumière rouge plus violemment. La chose penchait ce qu'on pourrait appeler une tête de droite à gauche pour observer cette œil. Elle émit un cri métallique strident qui étrangement ne résonna pas. Le cou se raccourcit pour redevenir à peu près humain. La silhouette semblait bourdonner de toute part tant les petites particules se mouvaient rapidement à l'intérieur. Soudain, un signe apparut sur le corps de ce monstre. Un signe rouge comme celui qui remplaçait l'œil de cet homme étrange.

- C'est donc ici chez toi, dit l'humain jetant un œil à la vaste salle

Une petite voix criarde, suraigüe, sifflante comme un serpent venimeux et à l'incroyable ressemblance à celle d'un robot défaillant lui répondit :

- Oui… sois le bienvenue, toi qui est moi…

L'homme eut un petit sourire en coin et poursuivit la discussion :

- Notre marché tient-il toujours ?

- Bien entendu…

- Dis-moi… qu'elle est cette salle aux allures bien étrange ?

- C'est… c'est le Cœur… mon territoire !

Un silence prit part à la conversation. L'homme encapuchonné observait attentivement ce territoire. Il ne connaissait que peu de chose de son terrain de jeu. La suite promettait d'être passionnante. Néanmoins, il se sentait toute chose. Sa magie avait dû l'épuiser. Passer d'un monde à l'autre… d'une dimension à une autre… n'était pas chose aisée. Il posa la paume de sa main sur son front. Il était pris d'une migraine. Si ce n'était sa magie, c'était donc son corps. Celui-ci souffrait d'un manque dû à cette fille. A cause d'elle, ses jours étaient comptés. Il devait agir vite et avec précision. Il devait l'évincer. Aussi ne perdit-il pas de temps pour demander à l'autre :

- Viens ! Nous allons fusionner… notre puissance n'en sera que multipliée et tu connaîtras l'immensité de mon pouvoir.

- Bien… ce sera tache aisée que de réunir des âmes communes, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui… et ils paieront tous pour oser se mettre en travers de notre route.

Jérémy avait dû s'asseoir sur son fauteuil. Il n'avait cessé d'essuyer ses lunettes de peur d'avoir mal vu ou louché. Mais il avait beau recompter et recompter, le chiffre restait le même. Cinq. Il se demandait encore comment Xana avait fait pour pouvoir accéder à toutes ces tours en même temps. Mais elle était toute là. Il empoigna son téléphone et commença à chercher le numéro de ses amis. Soudainement, la fenêtre s'en alla aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Allons bon ! Qu'est-ce qui se passait encore ? Il ouvrit de lui-même le Super Scan pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas par inadvertance fermé la fenêtre. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, le programme tournait tranquillement ne détectant rien d'anormal.

« Mais c'est quoi ce bazar ? pensa-t-il »

Il cligna des yeux un instant. Brusquement un éclair aussitôt suivi d'un grondement sourd le surprit. Il rehaussa ses lunettes et préféra éteindre sa machine. Mais il fut une fois de plus très étonné lorsqu'une nouvelle fenêtre s'ouvrit affichant une tour activée. Il n'y comprenait plus rien. Pourquoi y avait-il eut cette autre fenêtre ? Xana aurait-il désactivé les tours pour une autre ? Mais pourquoi ? C'était insensé ! S'il pouvait supporter cinq pourquoi n'en préférer qu'une seule ? Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées et surtout figé d'étonnement qu'il ne vit pas le coup venir. Le tonnerre éclata juste au-dessus du collège et ce fut la coupure générale. Pour la troisième fois d'affilé, il resta immobile complètement stupéfait par l'enchaînement des évènements. Que devait-il faire ? Est-ce qu'il y avait alors cinq ou une tour activées ? Devait-il prévenir les autres ? Et si la tour s'était désactivée aussi comme les cinq premières ? Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent tandis que le petit génie réfléchissait.

Il décida finalement d'empoigner son imperméable et d'aller tout seul à l'usine. Qui sait ! Peut-être le bâtiment avait-il été épargné. Si c'était le cas, il pourrait vérifier tranquillement l'état des choses et il serait déjà au plus près pour intervenir. S'il s'avérait que la tour n'était pas désactivée, il préviendrait sans hésiter ses amis. Reste à savoir si William et Yumi suffiraient. Il était impossible à ses yeux que les trois autres puissent venir. Et pourtant, si la tour était rouge, il fallait bien qu'Aelita vienne. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure en enfilant son k-way. Kiwi émit quelques gémissements en le voyant partir. Le jeune homme s'arrêta devant la porte et soupira. Décidément, il se trouvait trop gentil. Il prit la petite boule de poil dans ses bras et sortit. Enfin ! Au moins, à l'usine il était sûr de n'avoir aucun problème avec l'animal.

- Du calme les enfants ! Ce n'est rien qu'une toute petite…

Un énorme grondement résonna dans l'air et coupa la parole à Jim. Ce dernier sursauta et courut se réfugier derrière Madame Meyer. Il lui assura que c'était pour couvrir ses arrières. Elle soupira et leva les yeux au… plafond.

Effectivement, la tempête s'étant bel et bien déclarée, les élèves ne pouvaient passer la nuit sous ce temps. Les professeurs avaient alors rapatrié tout le monde à la ferme. De toute façon, il avait été stipulé dans l'accord que si un problème survenait dans la nuit, les paysans auraient de quoi les accueillir. La gentille fermière, une bonne femme un peu ronde et dont les cheveux étaient aussi blancs qu'elle était affectueuse, aidait les élèves à s'installer dans la vaste grange. Son mari poussa la grande porte et annonça aux professeurs qu'il n'était pas certain que le temps se calme de si tôt. La nuit allait être longue et leur assura que s'ils avaient le moindre souci, ils pouvaient faire appel à eux.

- Et si vous avez froid, faim ou les deux, j'ai préparé une bonne soupe, déclara la bonne femme, les bols et les cuillères sont sur la table vous n'aurez qu'à vous servir.

Un certain jeune homme, les cheveux blonds redressés sur sa tête avec une mèche violette, se frotta les mains. Odd se léchait les babines à l'avance. Il n'avait pas besoin d'avoir faim ou froid pour dévorer avec délice une bonne soupe fermière. Soudain, une main s'abattit à l'arrière de son crâne :

- Du calme Glouton, plaisanta Ulrich, on va d'abord dormir. T'auras tout le temps de te goinfrer demain matin au petite déjeuner.

Le jeune homme brun déposa son matelas en face de celui des filles et Odd ne tarda pas à le rejoindre dans son mouvement. Aelita triturait son portable depuis cinq bonnes minutes. Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés en fait. Elle soupira de soulagement.

- Un problème princesse ? demanda le fanfaron

- Heureusement, non, répondit-elle, j'avais peur qu'on ait plus de réseau mais ça va.

Nitso ne prenait pas part à leur conversation. Elle était allongée sur le dos, les mains derrière la tête. Comme avant un orage, les températures sont lourdes, elle ressentait quelque chose d'indescriptible au fond d'elle qui la laissait sceptique quant au déroulement de la nuit. Elle scrutait le plafond de la grange comme pour y trouver une réponse. Mais la poussière, les poutres en bois et la paille ne résoudraient rien pour elle.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Nitso ? questionna alors Aelita

Cette dernière ne répondit pas tout de suite. Que devait-elle dire ? Les rassurer et les fausser peut-être ? Etre honnête avec eux et les prévenir d'un potentiel danger ? Mais la croiraient-ils seulement ? Elle n'était peut-être pas une fille normale pour leur monde et ils s'étaient adressés à elle pour la soutenir mais… ils n'étaient pas forcés de tout croire venant d'elle.

Elle soupira un instant avant de se retourner sur le ventre :

- Si je vous prédis que la nuit va être longue ?

Ils la regardèrent tous étonnés et comme beaucoup de fois, un silence s'installa bien que les autres élèves s'agitaient tous. Impossible de les faire dormir, la dose d'adrénaline était trop forte pour que le sommeil persiste.

Brusquement, deux bras et une chevelure brune s'abattit sur Ulrich.

- Ulrich ! piailla Sissi, ne me laisse pas !

Le jeune homme grinça des dents. Elle arrivait tout le temps quand il fallait celle-là. Il voulut la repousser mais elle s'accrocha désespérément à lui, argumentant qu'elle avait peur de l'orage, de la nuit, de la ferme. Enfin… elle trouvait un peu tout et n'importe quoi pour rester collée à Ulrich. Nitso plissa le front. C'était encore la fille du proviseur si elle ne se trompait pas. Comment le jeune homme pouvait-il se laisser faire ? Cela ferait longtemps que la jeune fille l'aurait assommée avec une massue puis jetée dans un ravin. Elle eut un petit rictus. Quelle pensée absurde ! Pourquoi se souciait-elle de leurs problèmes ? Elle s'était pourtant promis de ne pas se familiariser. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure comme pour se punir.

- Sissi lâche-moi !

- Mais tu ne comprends pas que j'ai besoin de toi ?

- Non ! cria-t-il désespéré

- Ulrich, faut la comprendre voyons, susurra Aelita

- Une gamine de trois ans, ça a besoin d'être rassurée, finit Odd

Les deux acolytes eurent un petit sourire mesquin en coin. Vraiment ! C'était un de leurs passe-temps favoris que de renvoyer la jeune fille. Cette dernière esquissa une moue mais ne cessa pas pour autant de s'accrocher au collégien.

- Sissi ! Là, t'es pire qu'une sangsue !

Nitso réfléchit un instant. Et si elle se prêtait au jeu d'Aelita et Odd. En même temps, elle devait bien ça au jeune homme. C'était lui, le premier qui lui avait tendu la main. L'humour n'étant pas de son esprit elle décida de jouer sur la terreur. Au moins, elle était sûre de la faire fuir avec ça. Tant pis, si la jeune fille allait pleurnicher après.

- Tu sais quel sort je réserve aux sangsues ? interrogea la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus sans daigner la regarder

Ils restèrent tous interdits et, comme si la scène avait été mise sur pause, ils ne bougeaient plus d'un pouce. Elle s'agenouilla et se pencha vers Sissi. Elle lui murmura alors quelque chose. La brune fit la moue.

- Beurk… dit-elle

Elle lui jeta un regard noir et s'en alla aussitôt rejoindre sa couche, une main sur le ventre, comme barbouillée. Elle n'avait vraiment pas aimé les dires de la jeune fille. Cette dernière eut un léger sourire en coin. Aelita et Odd se jetèrent sur elle et lui demandèrent de lui révéler ce qu'elle lui avait chuchoté.

- Je lui ai simplement dit que les sangsues, je les écrasais avec ferveur. Je lui ai décris l'état de la dernière à laquelle j'ai fait cela. Et je l'ai prévenu que cela ne me dérangeait pas du tout de le faire avec elle.

Les deux amis se regardèrent… avant d'exploser littéralement de rire. Ulrich, lui aussi prit d'un rire, la remercia quand même. Il en avait vraiment marre de ce genre de pot de colle. C'était plus qu'agaçant. Odd blagua encore en lui demandant s'il ne préférait même pas la glue. Dans le jeu, Ulrich lui répondit que ce n'était pas faux.

Ils plaisantèrent encore quelques minutes avant que le portable d'Aelita ne vibre. Elle empoigna son téléphone et décrocha :

- Oui, allô… Jérémy ? se referma-t-elle en sachant qui était au bout du fil

Les deux garçons lui firent signe de mettre le haut-parleur. La jeune fille prévint son interlocuteur. Puis, elle s'écarta. Même si cela avait un rapport avec Xana, elle ne voulait pas y prêter attention. Elle avait fermement décidé de lui faire la tête.

- On a un gros problème, déclara gravement ce dernier

- Ah ! Nous, on vient de l'expulser, blaguait encore Odd

- Non, je suis sérieux Odd. Je ne sais pas ce qui ce passe mais Xana fait encore des siennes…

Tout le monde devint silencieux et affichèrent des mines graves.

- Encore ! s'écria le blondinet

- C'est le troisième jeudi qu'on refait et on a à peine fait vendredi… qu'est-ce qu'il a en ce moment ? se plaignit Ulrich

- Je ne sais pas… et autant vous dire que ça m'inquiète beaucoup. Quand j'étais au collège, le Super Scan a détecté cinq tours activées…

- Il met le paquet !

Au bout du fil, on entendit le petit génie souffler d'exaspération.

- Bon, t'arrête de me couper, oui ! s'énerva Jérémy

Il soupira avant de reprendre :

- Bien… et elles se sont désactivées quelques secondes après.

- Bah… c'est plutôt cool, affirma le jeune homme

- Je suis d'accord Ulrich, mais pas quand une autre tour s'active juste après. Et puis, j'ai été coupé, alors je suis parti à l'usine. Donc, quand je suis arrivé la tour était toujours rouge, alors j'ai prévenu Yumi et William –qui d'ailleurs ne devraient pas tarder- et là, je découvre une seconde tour rouge !

Ulrich ouvrit de gros yeux d'étonnement. C'était rare lorsque le programme mettait autant d'ardeur dans son travail.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ? s'écria Odd, croisant les bras

- Je me suis posé la question et j'ai trouvé que la première tour servait à accélérer le processus de vieillissement d'une centrale nucléaire pas loin de votre position…

- Bah tiens ! dis Odd en levant les yeux au plafond

Jérémy préféra ignorer sa réplique er poursuivit :

- Et tout va exploser dans une heure ou deux… première urgence, donc. Mais deuxième problème, bien évidemment… l'autre tour semble utiliser le programme de translation. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il essaye de faire, mais il a l'air de bien s'amuser avec. En plus, je ne peux rien faire… merci Xana, grommela-t-il

Un silence s'interposa. Tout le monde était dans ses pensées. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait poser comme problème celui-là ! Pire que Sissi !

- Résumé de la situation, Einstein, demanda Odd

- Rappliquez le plus vite possible par n'importe quel moyen et surtout avec Aelita, bien sûr !

Cette dernière souffla un petit « d'accord » et le fanfaron affirma à Jérémy qu'elle lui faisait encore la tête. L'interlocuteur soupira mais demanda à la jeune fille d'être conciliante cette fois-ci. Xana les mettait dans le pétrin de plus en plus. Elle maugréa qu'elle accepta mais seulement pour cette fois, qu'elle précisa. Sentant qu'elle avait les cartes en main, elle questionna mielleusement son ami sur Nitso. Elle lui proposa qu'elle les accompagnât. Elle pouvait bien les aider cette fois encore, et elle avait désormais entièrement confiance en la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus. Jérémy bafouilla, grommela… mais finit par accepter. Il ne voulait pas perdre plus de temps au téléphone. Il avait déjà beaucoup à faire. Il ne pouvait pas permettre de prendre plus de retard. Aelita raccrocha, fière d'elle. Nitso, qui avait tout entendu de la conversation la remercia de lui accorder une si grande confiance. Ulrich les interrompit dans leur échange de remerciement et leur annonça qu'ils devaient néanmoins trouver un plan pour sortir ne serait-ce que de la grange.

- Jim veille, prévint Odd

- Je crains que Xana n'attaque la ferme, déclara gravement Aelita

Son front se plissa. Elle en était quasiment certaine. Si Xana utilisait le programme de translation, c'était surement pour faire venir ses monstres dans le monde réel. Elle esquissa une moue. C'est ce qui l'ennuyait le plus. Elle ne voulait pas que les élèves soient attaqués. Ils devaient alors partir très vite. Mais comment faire ? Elle regarda tour à tour ses amis et son regard s'arrêta sur Nitso. Elle fit alors part à ses amis de ses réflexions et demanda à la jeune fille si elle pouvait leur rendre un grand service. Elle hocha la tête affirmativement. Du moment que c'était dans ses moyens.

- Voilà, il faut donc qu'on sorte sans se faire voir… est-ce qu'il serait possible qu'avec la magie… ?

La jeune fille réfléchit. Ce n'est pas que c'était impossible mais voilà… sa magie était quelque peu rouillée. Même si elle en avait la capacité, elle n'était pas sûre que son corps supporte une telle puissance. Un voile d'invisibilité était assez gourmand en ressource. Alors, pour quatre personnes ! De plus, elle pensa qu'ils devaient s'armer. S'ils étaient attaqués comme le prévoyait Aelita, il était tout à fait prudent d'empoigner fourche et tout ce qu'ils pourraient trouver. En ajoutant à cela, elle trouvait utile d'emprunter un moyen de transport plus rapide que leurs jambes. Les chevaux pouvaient faciliter leur trajet. Elle ne savait pas s'ils savaient monter mais elle se rassura en se disant que la situation ne laissait pas le temps de réfléchir plus que ça. Elle décida alors d'utiliser une sorte de téléportation. Même si cela lui coûtait en énergie, il ne demandait pas plus d'énergie pour une que pour plusieurs personnes. Le trajet, en plus de cela, ne serait que de très courte durée puisqu'il fallait juste les sortir de la grange.

Elle leur exposa son plan, qu'ils acceptèrent sans broncher. Néanmoins, elle les prévint qu'il fallait être extrêmement rapide. Ils devaient récupérer le matériel et les cheveux avant qu'on ne remarque leur disparition. Ils devraient tous faire preuve d'une grande vivacité. C'est pourquoi ils décidèrent de se répartir les tâches. Odd ramènerait toute arme potentielle qui lui paraissait assez aiguisée pour transpercer. Il devait aussi faire le bon choix quant au maniement car il était certain qu'il était plus aisé de manipuler une fourche qu'une pelle… bien que cette dernière fut très utile pour assommer. Aelita et Ulrich s'accoquinèrent pour la prise des chevaux. Mieux valait être deux. Ils ne prendraient pas le temps de les seller, cela ne servirait à rien, à part à perdre du temps. Ils monteraient à cru ce qui fit déglutir certains. Il était vrai que l'expérience de chacun n'était pas très… même pas du tout… brillante à l'équitation. Nitso, quant à elle, prendrait le temps de récupérer quelque peu, tout en faisant le guet. Elle devrait surveiller tout autant la ferme que la forêt. Personne ne devrait les voir. Ils se promirent qu'au moindre pépin, c'est Aelita en priorité qui serait transportée par Nitso par le même sort de téléportation. La magicienne devrait alors utiliser toutes les ressources qu'elle avait. Elle était tout à fait d'accord pour s'épuiser afin d'amener la jeune fille aux cheveux rose à bon port.

Nitso rappela une dernière fois toutes les recommandations avant de fermer les yeux et de se concentrer pour le sort. La douce lumière bleutée était cachée par le cercle qu'ils formaient. Enfin, elle prononça :

_- Dispereo Is Ire Perii_.

Et alors que l'orage grondait une énième fois, les quatre adolescents disparurent.

* * *

Et voilà !

Au fait, les formules que Nitso prononce sont du latin (ça, je pense que vous l'avez compris) sauf que moi, j'ai jamais fait de latin XD Alors, soyez clément envers ma recherche sur un dico en ligne, siou plaît ^^' Mais en principe ce ne sont que des verbes... Mais après j'y connais absolument rien !

Allez ! Au mois prochain !


	10. Chapitre 9

Ah ! J'ai une petite semaine de retard... Je suis désolée mais j'étais en plein dans les inscriptions post-bac et tout le tralala... Pour ceux qui y sont passés, je pense que vous comprenez la prise de tête. Pour ceux qui y sont comme moi, idem. Et pour ceux qui ne sont pas encore là, préparer l'aspirine... Entre les parents stressés, les profs qui aiment donnent plein de devoirs, les Fac peu claire, les bourses tout aussi peu clair, etc... On a pas le temps de s'ennuyer ^_^

Bref ! J'espère que vous allez bien, vous !

Pas besoin de rappeler le Disclaimer, je pense...

Bon, ben alors... sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 9 :

Ils arrivèrent au centre de la cour sans un bruit et dans l'exacte position dans laquelle ils avaient disparu. Sans un mot, ils s'acquittèrent de leur tâche rapidement. Nitso se massa quelque peu les tempes. Elle ne se souvenait pas que ce genre de sort prenait autant d'énergie. Elle ne devait pas faiblir pour autant. Elle avait décidé d'elle-même, même si cela n'était prévu dans leur projet, d'utiliser une dernière fois sa magie avant de préserver ses forces.

Elle se concentra donc à nouveau et ferma les yeux. Elle se laissa submerger et une vive lumière l'enveloppa. Sous le coup du flux, sa tête fut vivement repoussée en arrière. La formule était simple et pourtant… ce simple objet lui demandait beaucoup pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il contenait une force lourde et pesante.

_- Convenio Is Ire Veni Ventum_, murmura-t-elle

Aussitôt, il y eut comme un flash et une épée apparut, sagement rangée dans son fourreau. La ceinture aussi était là. Elle put donc aisément l'attacher autour de sa taille et se sentir prête. Elle n'aimait pas partir au combat sans son arme. Elle se sentait vide sans elle.

Alors qu'elle tapotait sur l'objet, ravie de l'avoir à ses côtés, Odd revint, chargé des fourches. Il les déposa à terre et souffla un bon coup. Il en avait trouvé deux. En même temps pas facile dans le noir. Il avait également trouvé, et non sans effort, une scie. C'était à se demander comment il avait fait pour la trouver sans se couper. Sans l'ombre d'un rayon lumineux, il était fort probable qu'il se fut coupé en la touchant. Mais son aspect impeccable prouvait qu'il savait aussi être prudent quand il le fallait.

Après que la jeune fille ait observé, avec quelques difficultés, les instruments, elle se releva et confia à Odd l'un d'entre eux. Il tenta de le faire tournoyer mais sans grand succès. Il passa alors une main dans ses cheveux en prétendant qu'il avait pourtant déjà manié ce genre de chose mais déjà la jeune fille ne l'écoutait plus. D'une part, parce qu'elle n'en croyait pas un mot, d'autre part car un mouvement dans les fourrés avait éveillé ses sens. Elle dégaina son épée lentement tout en s'approchant à tâtons. Odd s'étonna de voir cette épée ici mais ne voulut l'interrompre : elle avait l'air fichtrement concentré. Il se demandait néanmoins ce qui avait pu la mettre en alerte.

Elle en était certaine, quelque chose se cachait à l'intérieur des bois. Le problème était de savoir ce que c'était. Allié ou ennemi ? Animal ou humain ? Elle grinça des dents. Lorsqu'elle entendit des bruits de sabots, elle se retourna. Ce n'était qu'Ulrich et Aelita accompagnés des chevaux. Elle jeta un dernier œil aux buissons mais plus rien ne bougeait.

- Nitso, interrompit la jeune fille aux cheveux rose, je ne vais pas te presser, mais d'un il faut partir au plus vite, de deux, la pluie ne s'arrête pas... alors autant éviter de rester le plus longtemps possible dessous.

L'interlocutrice hocha la tête tout en gardant la tête tournée vers les bois. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sentir cette présence. Lorsqu'elle se dirigea vers ses amis, elle s'arrêta subitement. Elle avait espéré qu'il y eut le nombre de chevaux semblable à celui des adolescents. Mais seuls deux étalons patientaient dans la cour, laissant leur queue se balancer sous la pluie. Elle ordonna donc à ses camarades de se mettre par deux. Odd monta donc à l'arrière d'Ulrich et Aelita à la suite de Nitso. Ils ne prirent pas le temps d'étudier un peu plus le trajet et mirent leurs chevaux au galop.

Elle retrouvait les sensations d'autrefois, lorsqu'elle gambadait dans les prés avec un cheval emprunté habilement à ses parents. Ses cheveux se balançaient dans le vent et son visage rayonnait de bonheur. Ce temps là était si bon et si emprunt de joie. Mais elle savait pertinemment que cette époque ne reviendrait plus, qu'elle était définitivement enterrée sous les cendres des guerres passées, et que rien ne pourrait plus jamais les faire revenir. Une petite goutte humidifia soudainement son œil, mais en clignant des yeux, elle disparut aussitôt.

Depuis toute petite déjà, elle avait appris à monter. Elle chevauchait de toutes les façons, à cru comme en selle. Elle se positionnait aussi bien comme une splendide ballerine, qu'une élégante aristocrate. Bien que la situation n'était pas appropriée, elle sourit. Quelle plaisir de retrouver ses loisirs d'autrefois !

Ils avaient réussi à s'échapper sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. Pas un seul cri n'avait atteint leur oreille. Pas une seule poursuite ne se tramait derrière eux. Ils avaient à peine dépassé les bois que les chevaux poussèrent de grands hennissements. Les garçons, décidément très peu doués pour l'équitation, se retrouvèrent éjectés. Aelita s'accrocha à Nitso qui, malgré le cambrement du cheval, réussit à garder les rennes en main.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ont crié comme ça, demanda Aelita posant une main sur son cœur qu'elle sentait se dérober par les émotions.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de répondre à sa question que des jets rougeâtres fusèrent. Odd et Ulrich furent atteints. L'un au bras, l'autre à la jambe. Aussitôt, Nitso sauta du cheval et dégaina son épée qui brilla de cette lumière bleu glace devenue commune. Elle trancha l'invisible d'un coup circulaire qui laissa une traînée colorée derrière elle. La jeune fille se figea dans sa position de combat et ne se releva que quelques minutes après. Un éclair illumina la scène. Les quatre amis purent admirer l'extermination de trois kankrelats qui explosèrent en même temps.

- Xana ! s'écrièrent les trois camarades de toujours en chœur

Ulrich serra les poings et Odd fit craquer ses muscles tandis qu'Aelita descendait farouchement de l'animal. Tout semblait figé. Personne n'osait bouger. C'était comme si le temps était devenu arbitre et que les joueurs restaient immobiles jusqu'au coup de sifflet. Un monstre apparut enfin et Nitso se mordit la lèvre. Elle espérait qu'il n'y en ait pas trop. Tous les autres le désiraient également.

Mais quelle ne fut pas leur surprise quand se révéla sous leurs yeux une bonne trentaine de kankrelats s'avançant mécaniquement vers leurs ennemis.

Un grand coup de vent fit voler les cheveux et rafraîchit l'air de la nuit. La pluie, étrangement se versa plus brutalement et se fit plus abondante. De même, les éclairs venaient souvent clarifier le chant de bataille. Quelques rayons lunaires réussissaient à passer entre les nuages gris.

Nitso empoigna son arme fermement. Odd tapota la scie tandis qu'Ulrich se plaçait devant Aelita, les deux fourches à la main. La détermination dans leur regard laissait paraître une certaine colère, signe qu'ils n'allaient pas du tout se laisser faire. Ils pensèrent que si seuls des kankrelats se trouvaient là, peu importe le nombre, ils estimaient sans sortir relativement avec aise.

Enfin, ils se jetèrent dans la bataille. La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus brandit son épée qui se mit aussitôt à luire quand soudain, elle la sentit. Cette essence résonna dans son esprit familièrement. Elle la reconnaîtrait entre mille.

Brusquement, elle leur barra le passage et les protégea avec son épée. C'est alors qu'un rayon de glace surgit de nulle part et s'abattit sur l'épée.

- Un block, décréta Ulrich

- Comment tu as su ? questionna Aelita, impressionnée par la vivacité de leur partenaire

Nitso répondit entre deux grincements de dents que le monstre utilisait une source de même origine que la sienne, à savoir la glace. Elle ne savait comment leur expliquer mais c'était comme une odeur ou une sensation et elle avait senti celles-là même qui allaient les attaquer qui étaient identiques aux siennes. Elle leur expliqua en deux mots qu'on nommait cela des essences : la source d'une magie. Tout le monde en avait une, même s'il ne pouvait pas faire de magie. Elle pouvait particulièrement reconnaître celle de la glace mais également facilement celle de l'eau. Seules celles du feu et de ses alliés lui étaient inconnues.

Elle arrêta un instant ses explications pour se concentrer. Elle repoussa d'un seul coup l'attaque glacée. Elle crut en finir avec le block mais celui-ci neutralisa le rejet par un laser. Deux éclairs se suivirent et les quatre collégiens découvrirent une chose étonnante. Sans s'en apercevoir, ils se tenaient face à une petite armée de kankrelats, certes, mais également de trois blocks et de deux krabes.

- Ben, si ça ne nous fait pas le dîner tout ça, voulut plaisanter Odd après un instant de silence

- On prend le plan de secours ? proposa Ulrich en jetant un œil accusateur à son ami

Aelita ouvrit la bouche pour lui donner une réponse, mais sa nouvelle amie prit les devants et décréta que ce n'était pas la peine. Elle pouvait se recevoir un laser n'importe quand et cela l'obligerait à répéter la formule depuis le début. De plus, ses forces s'épuiseraient petit à petit et elle ne pourrait même plus les protéger. Elle se mit alors à genou et leur ordonna de couvrir ses avants juste pour quelques secondes.

_- Tueor Eris Eri Tuitus Sum_, chuchota-t-elle

Elle leur cria de reculer et de se mettre derrière elle. Ils n'osèrent pas la contredire. La situation l'exigeait et ils savaient désormais qu'ils pouvaient lui faire confiance.

A peine Ulrich avait-il reculé son pied, qu'une vague immense et d'un bleu pur, cristallin et transparent submergea l'espace devant la jeune fille. Elle plissa le front et étendit cette vague qui forma un mur aussi haut qu'elle pouvait en créer. Les lasers s'évanouirent sur la barrière que la jeune fille venait de contenir. En attendant, elle plissa le front et, tout en gardant les yeux fermés, leur exposa ses projets :

- Bien… ça devrait tenir. Donc, je prévois de tous les geler. Le problème, c'est que je vais avoir besoin de temps. Et ni vous ni moi ne pouvons contenir la barrière. Il faudra donc que vous tentiez une offensive directe pendant quelques minutes le temps que je les gèle tous.

- Mais… commença Aelita inquiète

- Tu vas t'évanouir comme l'autre fois ! s'énerva Ulrich, on peut très bien les abattre tout seul, sans magie !

Elle lui jeta un regard noir puis détourna la tête pour aller admirer ses pieds. Elle grimaça. Elle-même n'aurait pas usé de la magie… si elle avait été seule. Elle se sentait le devoir de les protéger et de les amener à bon port. Quand on lui confiait une mission, elle la remplissait sans grincher et mettait tout en œuvre, toute son énergie pour l'accomplir. Et puis… elle le lui avait promis. Elle lui avait promis de les aider.

_« Ils ont besoin de toi… »_

Elle se souvenait de ses mots exacts. Elle n'avait pourtant jamais eu besoin de sa magie pour quoi que ce soit. S'affaiblirait-elle ?

Elle ouvrit des yeux stupéfaits lorsque cette pensée la traversa. Non… elle ne voulait pas faiblir. Pas… comme la dernière fois ! Elle avait déjà trop perdu. Elle avait été convaincue qu'elle n'avait plus rien à perdre mais désormais… désormais… c'était faux ! Elle s'était jurée de ne plus s'attendrir, de ne se lier à personne pour ne plus refaire la même erreur. La dernière fois… cette fois-là… tout le monde était mort… par sa faute. Elle ne voulait plus revivre le même massacre. C'est pour cela qu'elle avait laissé choir sa magie. Seule sa propre force comptait. Alors pourquoi usait-elle tant de sa magie ces derniers temps ? Ne contrôlait-elle donc plus rien dans sa vie ? Elle se laissait emporter par ces adolescents et n'avançait pas dans sa quête. Et pourtant… elle sentait le dénouement arriver.

Elle devait admettre qu'Ulrich avait raison. Ils pouvaient très bien se débarrasser de ces monstres sans magie. Elle l'aurait fait quelques jours plus tôt, alors pourquoi pas maintenant ? Elle devait leur prouver sa force. A eux… mais aussi à tout ceux qui l'observaient d'en haut. Elle leva la tête en ayant une pensée pour tous ces gens sacrifiés. Elle ne devait pas baisser les bras si près du but alors qu'ils attendaient tous leur vengeance. Elle leur avait promis et surtout… elle lui avait promis personnellement de les aider. Elle se devait d'accomplir ces deux missions.

Elle se retourna sans lâcher pour autant la barrière. Elle les observa puis baissa les yeux. Un petit sourire emprunta le coin de son visage. Elle murmura :

- Je n'aurais jamais dû les abandonner…j'ai voulu l'utiliser et…

Sa voix s'entrecoupa de sanglots. Les trois amis aperçurent des gouttes se mêlant à la pluie. Elle passa une de ses mains sur son visage. Puis, elle relava brusquement la tête. Ses yeux étaient légèrement rougis et gonflés. Elle se releva et serra le poing :

- Je ne ferai pas la même erreur avec vous, dit-elle durement, je vous amènerai là-bas coûte que coûte… et sans la magie.

Ils ne comprenaient pas trop de quelle erreur elle parlait ni ce qu'elle sous-entendait par abandonner mais ils étaient certains qu'elle était remontée et prête à faire face. Odd eut une petite pensée plaisante en se demandant si la colère ne l'entraînerait pas à exterminer toutes les bestioles par sa seule épée. Mais lui aussi devait se battre. Bien qu'il plaisantait souvent, il ne pouvait pas s'en permettre dans une telle situation. Il tapota le dos de sa scie dans sa paume et déclara gravement, ce qui était assez inhabituel chez lui :

- Bon… alors, on prend les armes et on attaque.

- La perspicacité, lâcha Ulrich

Aelita s'avança entre les deux garçons et demanda à Nitso :

- Mais… s'il y en avait trop… il faudra bien que l'on parte à un moment.

La jeune fille affirma de la tête. Elle leur proposa de s'occuper en priorité des krabes et des blocks. Pour les kankrelats… ils évalueraient le plan après. Ils acceptèrent et prirent en main fermement leurs outils. Ulrich se bataillait avec la jeune fille aux cheveux rose car celle-ci voulait absolument lui prendre une des fourches mais l'adolescent refusait catégoriquement.

- Je ne suis plus une gamine, cracha-t-elle en lui arrachant l'objet des mains

Le Lyoko-guerrier soupira. Elle avait son caractère quand elle le voulait, celle-là. Trêve de bavardage, ils se postèrent devant la barrière protectrice, parés à l'assaut.

- Prêts ?

Chacun resserra son arme. Odd déglutit. Les épaules d'Aelita s'affaissèrent. Ulrich se racla la gorge. Elle le voyait bien : ils avaient tous un peu peur. Pourtant, ils en combattaient souvent pour ne pas dire tous les jours. S'ils n'y arrivaient pas, tout reposerait sur elle… mais ce n'était pas le moment de s'en vanter. Elle fronça les sourcils et leur annonça le départ.

Chacun retenait son souffle.

Elle ôta ses mains.

Chacun posa un pied en avant.

La barrière se dissipa petit à petit.

Chacun avança les armes.

Le bleu cristallin s'effaça.

Et la bataille s'engagea.

Aussitôt, Nitso utilisa les pauvres petits kankrelats comme appui et sauta jusqu'au premier block. Lui, elle en faisait son affaire. Elle virevolta sur trois ou quatre petites bestioles avant de commencer à recevoir des lasers. Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'équilibrer. Elle passa donc à la vitesse supérieure et s'engagea dans un salto avant. Elle s'appuya sur un des monstres à l'aide de sa main puis se propulsa à nouveau dans les airs. Au bout de quelques acrobaties, elle finit par arriver sur le dos du block. Elle ne savait pas où elle devait le frapper mais peu importe… un coup sur toutes les faces devrait suffire. Elle dégaina son épée et la planta sans hésitation mais, apparemment, cette face n'était pas la bonne. Elle tenta celle où se trouvait un symbole circulaire et d'où semblait provenir tous les lasers. Pas même dix secondes plus tard, elle se retourna pour admirer le block exploser.

Sa garde relâchée, un kankrelat en profita pour lui tirer dessus. Et la jambe de la jeune fille fut touchée. Elle se détourna lentement. Un regard hautain brillait d'un certain sadisme. La petite bestiole semblait effrayée. D'accord… il n'aurait peut-être pas dû lui tirer dessus et écouter ses congénères. Il sauta pour faire demi-tour et courut tout ce que ses petites pattes mécaniques le lui permettait.

Elle détestait qu'on s'en prenne à elle lorsqu'elle avait le dos tourné. C'était si lâche. Son regard émeraude flamboyait tant qu'on devait s'approcher pour vérifier que ce n'était pas des flammes qui y dansaient. Elle eut un petit rictus en découvrant que c'était cette adorable et minuscule bestiole jaunâtre qui l'avait attaquée.

Le deuxième block explosa tandis qu'Odd et Aelita se félicitaient. Soudain, quelle ne fut pas leur surprise en apercevant une bride de cheveux bleus et des bruits de pattes métalliques les passer en coupe-vent. Ils clignèrent des yeux avant de se retourner vers les deux ennemis.

- Je croyais qu'on devait d'abord s'occuper des plus gros, lâcha Odd

Aelita haussa les épaules et évita le tir d'un krabe. Elle fit signe à son ami et ils partirent tous deux à la conquête du sbire de Xana.

- Quelqu'un a de la mayo ? débita Odd

Il adorait sortir cette question lorsqu'un krabe survenait. Il n'empêche qu'il reçut pour toute réponse non pas un mais deux regards noirs. Celui d'Aelita et… bizarrement… il sentait que le monstre en question le toisait également.

- J'ai rien dit.

Ulrich ne cessait d'en découdre avec ce block qui ne voulait que le geler sur place et, bien sûr, pour rajouter la crème au gâteau, le krabe s'ajoutait à la partie. Il cria à la jeune fille, toujours en train de poursuivre son cher ennemi, de venir l'aider. Elle ne croyait pas qu'il en avait autant dans les pattes, l'animal. Enervée et au bord de la crise de nerf, elle abattit son épée sur le petit monstre. Raté ! Elle pesta et continua à lui courir après tout en tentant de l'exterminer.

Ulrich soupira. N'était-il pas en train de rêver ? La situation était assez cocasse. Enfin, il entendit une petite explosion signe de la victoire de leur nouvelle alliée. Tout en reposant son arme sur son épaule et lui demanda :

- Un problème ?

- Non… sans blague, lâcha-t-il

Il se décala juste à temps. Le block devait s'énerver en ce moment, pour le rater autant de fois. Ulrich était certain que, s'il fut, un dragon, de la fumée bien âcre serait sortie. Il le sentait vraiment à bout. Il tirait des lasers à la suite, aussi vite qu'il le pouvait mais le jeune homme avait toujours le temps de les éviter.

Soudain, le block eut comme un déclic et se mit à tournoyer si vite qu'on ne voyait qu'une petite tornade ocre. Le krabe prit alors les devants et planta une de ses pattes juste devant les deux alliés. Ces derniers ouvrirent de grands yeux. Serait-ce une offensive déclarée ? Ni une, ni deux, Nitso trancha cette patte même que le monstre leur avait présentée. Un sourire narquois se dessina sur son visage. S'il tenait tant à mourir… qu'il continue. Elle le toisa, lui faisant clairement comprendre que rien ne l'arrêterait et certainement pas lui. Ils étaient seuls, enfermés dans leur bulle de silence. Elle le décrivait de bas en haut. Lorsqu'elle aperçut la figure emblématique du virus, elle pencha la tête. Il était rouge… circulaire… avec trois petites branches… il lui était familier.

Un instant, comme la mort vous frôle et vous n'apercevez qu'un maigre bout de sa cape, elle se souvint d'un visage… noir… encapuchonné… invisible… avec cet œil étrange qui brillait d'une lumière rougeâtre. Il avait relevé la tête. Elle avait vaguement aperçu un symbole. Il tenait un poignard ensanglanté. Elle tenait un corps ensanglanté.

Ce symbole… il lui faisait penser à…

Elle fut brusquement heurtée par quelque chose. Elle ne savait pas ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Elle fut poussée. Elle lâcha son épée. Elle tomba… mais toujours avec cette même pensée, cette même impression de déjà-vu.

Elle se croyait lourde. Elle se sentit s'étendre sur le sol. Elle entendait vaguement quelque chose. Un bruit… non, une voix. On lui criait dessus ?

Brusquement, elle cligna des paupières. Elle retrouva la pluie battante, le vent fougueux, les monstres se bataillant contre eux, la forêt témoin de leur assaut. Elle découvrit le visage d'Ulrich à quelques centimètres du sien.

- Eh ! Nitso ! Est-ce que ça va ?

Il l'aida à se relever et elle porta sa main à son front.

- Qu'est-ce qu…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un nouveau rayon bleu glacé fusa. Le jeune homme la poussa. Elle put demander cette fois clairement à son camarade ce qui se passait. Il lui répondit tout en esquivant un énième laser qu'elle était restée sans bouger face à un rayon, alors il l'avait poussée.

Elle exécuta un salto arrière pour éviter une attaque, le remercia vite fait puis courut récupérer son arme. Après quelques acrobaties pour éviter de se faire toucher, elle put la récupérer. Elle se dirigea avec vivacité vers le krabe qui lui causait bien des soucis depuis. Sans vergogne, elle s'élança dans les airs, transperça la carapace du monstre, tournoya sur le manche de son arme favorite, reprit un dernier appui pour s'élancer à nouveau, et enfin retomber gracieusement sur le sol. Elle ne se retourna pas pour admirer la magnifique explosion du premier krabe.

Ulrich n'attendit pas plus longtemps. Le block avait baissé sa garde et le krabe n'était plus là pour le protéger. Il trancha le block en petits cubes, ce qui lui valut une remarque de son cher ami, Odd.

Justement, ce dernier n'était pas très actif, contrairement à son amie.

- Odd ! J'ai besoin de toi au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué ! cria Aelita, sautant une énième fois pour esquiver l'attaque du deuxième et ultime krabe

Il haussa les épaules et coupa une de ses pattes. Le monstre, surpris, fut très déséquilibré et manqua de tomber à la renverse. La jeune fille aux cheveux rose profita de ce moment d'inattention pour lui assener le coup final. Elle rassembla ses dernières forces physiques et lui planta son adorable fourche dans le symbole. Il tituba quelque peu puis finit par exploser pour retourner à son état d'origine. Odd la félicita mais elle lui reprocha vivement qu'il ne faisait pas grand-chose pour les aider. Il abattit alors un kankrelat qui trainait et lui demanda, jouant l'innocent :

- Mais de quoi tu parles ?

Ce fut sur ces dernières paroles que les quatre amis mirent fin au dialogue. Le reste n'était qu'une partie de plaisir. Seuls les kankrelats restaient. Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'ils les ménageaient. Ils tiraient tous ce qu'ils avaient dans leur réserve et avait même établi une stratégie… ce qui eut pour effet de faire rire Odd. Nitso s'en donna à cœur joie pour les éliminer un par un. C'était si facile. Ils étaient minuscules, peut-être rapides, mais pas très efficaces… même en cherchant un plan. C'était sa petite vengeance personnelle. C'est ainsi que tranquillement, ils éliminèrent un à un la trentaine de petits monstres jaunâtres, et bientôt, la nature reprit ses droits. Tandis qu'ils reprenaient leur souffle, l'odeur et le son de la pluie prit place, comme pour les laver de cette bataille. L'orage gronda plus fort, signe que ce n'était que le début. Ils s'observèrent tous avant que Nitso ne range son épée la première.

Sans perdre de temps, ils remontèrent sur les chevaux, restés en retrait. Les quatre collégiens avaient tout le temps espéré qu'ils ne s'étaient pas enfuis. Le bruit des sabots percutant le bitume mit fin à la bataille et plus un son, à part ceux de la tempête, ne vint troubler le restant de la nuit.

Après, une chevauchée d'une bonne trentaine de minutes, ils aperçurent enfin le pont suivi de l'usine. Ils filèrent dans le bâtiment laissant les étalons sur le bord de la route.

Lorsque Jérémy entendit le monte-charge, il sauta de son siège.

- Enfin ! s'écria-t-il lorsqu'il vit les cheveux roses d'Aelita

- Tu nous excuseras, y avait du monde là-bas, lança Odd

- Filez aux scanners.

Les trois adolescents s'exécutèrent aussitôt. Aelita expliqua néanmoins brièvement ce qui s'était passé et lui demanda d'être un peu plus sympathique avec Nitso. Elle les avait bien aidés et, pour la jeune fille, elle faisait désormais partie intégrante de la bande. Il soupira qu'il n'était pas tout à fait d'accord sur cette dernière pensée.

- De toute façon, tu n'as pas le choix. Avec moi, nous sommes quatre personnes sur six à l'accepter, rétorqua-t-elle

Il haussa les épaules et se tourna vers ses écrans. Elle voulut rajouter quelque chose mais se ravisa et descendit rapidement à l'étage du dessous.

Un silence extrêmement pesant flottait dans la pièce, toujours baignée de sa douce couleur verte. Seul le bruit des touches sur le clavier du petit génie, orchestrant les manips, résonnait dans l'air renfermé du laboratoire.

Nitso croisa les bras. Elle se sentait très mal à l'aise et décida de se revêtir une nouvelle fois de son voile d'indifférence. Mais au fond d'elle, elle se disait que c'était sûrement le bon moment pour l'interroger sur leur ennemi. Elle laissa tomber ses bras. Peut-être la solution n'était-elle pas de se montrer froide ? Si elle voulait des réponses de sa part, elle devait se montrer prudente. Elle ne devait pas commettre la même erreur que la dernière fois. Elle inspira une bonne bouffée d'air et avança d'un pas.

- N'approche pas.

Elle releva brusquement la tête. Il était toujours dos à elle. Il ne lui jetait aucun regard. Il avait entendu son pied percuter le sol métallique. Elle ravisa ce dernier.

- Bien, finit-elle pas obéir, mais puis-je te poser quelques questions ?

- Laisse-moi me concentrer.

- Je veux juste comprendre.

- Tu n'as rien à comprendre.

Elle se rua sur lui. Elle retourna brusquement son siège pour l'obliger à la regarder. Un instant, elle l'observa. Elle ne le toisait pas, bien au contraire.

- Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir une mission à remplir, s'énerva-t-elle

Leurs yeux s'interrogèrent. Aucune expression ne venait s'afficher sur leur visage respectif. Un long moment s'écoula ainsi, dans un silence partiellement entrecoupé par les dires des Lyoko-guerriers.

Elle finit par s'écarter et se plaça près de l'holomap. Elle contempla le sol de ses tristes yeux émeraude.

- Nous sommes partis sur de bien mauvaises bases, avoua-t-elle

Sur ces derniers mots, le clavier n'émit plus aucun son. Il gardait les mains au-dessus de l'engin. Elle restait à admirer le métal. Jérémy lâcha un gros soupir avant de lui déclarer :

- Je veux bien répondre aux tiennes si tu réponds aux miennes.

Elle hocha la tête affirmativement.

- D'où votre ennemi tire-t-il sa puissance ? débita-t-elle sans lui laisse une chance de débuter l'interrogatoire

- Du Supercalculateur et d'une autre source.

Elle haussa un sourcil perplexe.

- Laquelle ?

- Je ne sais pas. Com…

- Mais moi, je le sais !

Elle frappa des poings près du clavier du petit génie.

- Oui… je le sais.

Il remit ses lunettes en place.

- Comment peux-tu le savoir ! C'est un virus, un programme informatique ! Tu n'y connais absolument rien !

Il se leva brusquement. Ils se toisèrent du regard. Comment osait-elle prétendre qu'il ne connaissait pas la source du problème ? Comment osait-il prétendre qu'elle ne savait pas reconnaître des essences ?

- Sache que ton programme informatique possède des essences magiques.

- Des quoi ?

Elle se plaça dos à lui. Elle oubliait qu'il était le seul avec cette autre fille à ne pas connaître ses pouvoirs. Et elle détestait répéter plusieurs fois la même chose.

Au vu de son silence, le jeune garçon lui posa sa question, à son tour :

- Et toi ? Pourquoi en veux-tu à Xana ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui cherches ?

Elle en était certaine : c'était bien lui qu'elle cherchait. Un prénom comme ça ne trompe pas. De plus, il possédait une essence magique, ce qui, pour un être censé être non-vivant, n'était pas possible. Elle baissa la tête. Si elle voulait en apprendre plus, elle devrait forcément les mettre dans la confidence. Sans cela, il ne la laisserait jamais approcher. Elle avait désormais confiance en les trois-quarts de la bande… elle ne pouvait plus douter de leur camp. Ils lui avaient redonné goût à l'amitié et à la gaieté. Ils avaient tenté de la comprendre et, même si elle était entièrement fermée et refusait de s'ouvrir, ils lui ont forcé la main et l'ont toujours soutenue. Si elle voulait en venir à bout, elle n'avait pas forcément le choix.

Elle se retourna subitement, n'hésitant pas à planter son regard dans le sien. Elle attendit quelques secondes avant de lui conter :

- Je ne sais pas si Aelita, ou Ulrich t'ont raconté... mais je viens d'un lieu hanté par la mort…

- Ah… non.

- Tout mon peuple… ma famille… mon fiancé…

Elle commença à sangloter. Elle finit par s'affaler par terre et lui conta brièvement l'histoire de son pays, entrecoupé de sanglots.

- Mais… commença-t-il en s'abaissant, quel est le rapport avec Xana ?

- Tu ne me croirais pas si je te narrais.

- Tente toujours.

Elle releva brusquement la tête, déstabilisant à moitié Jérémy à genoux en face d'elle.

- Tu me croirais vraiment si je te disais que vingt-trois mondes sont reliés entre eux, et que chaque âme s'y retrouve dans des corps différents ; qu'ainsi je veux exterminer celui qui est coupable de toutes mes souffrances une bonne fois pour toutes, et que pour cela, je dois tuer son âme dans chacune des dimensions ?

Il la regarda avec de grands yeux, la bouche ouverte. Il se releva lentement. Elle avait débité ça d'une façon tellement naturelle ! Devait-il la croire ou la prendre pour folle ? Il était complètement perdu. D'autres mondes ? Avec d'autres Xana ? C'était assez inattendu. Heureusement que le fauteuil était là car il s'y écroula s'en demander son reste.

La jeune fille en larmes se leva à son tour et essuya d'un geste vif ses pleurs. Il ne la croyait pas, elle en était certaine. A quoi bon leur dire la vérité si c'était pour ralentir un peu plus sa mission.

- Eh ! cria Odd depuis l'oreillette, on aurait besoin de renfort ici !

- Mais qui veux-tu que j'envoie ? se désespéra Jérémy après un instant de silence

- Il reste Nitso, proposa Aelita, faudra bien que tu t'y fasses…

Le jeune homme l'observa un bon moment avant de lui ordonner de descendre.

* * *

Ah ! Mes chers lecteurs ! ça sent la fin ^^

Eh oui ! Le prochain chapitre est le dernier. Désolé de vous l'annoncer.

Mais ! Il y aura également une petite surprise...

Eh, eh, eh ;)

Alors, à dans un mois !

Et j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ^^


	11. Chapitre 10

Ah ! Enfin les vacances de février ! Mon dieu que ça fait du bien ! J'en peux plus de bosser moi '... enfin faudra que je m'y remette la semaine prochaine pour les révisions du bac blanc. Chouette...

Bref ! Ne nous laissons pas miner le moral pour des exams et des notes !

Voici, eh oui désolée, le dernier chapitre de Vivre dans la Mort. Alala... Et dire que j'ai pas fini les autres fics...

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une dernière bonne lecture sur cette fanfiction qui m'a donné du mal mais aussi beaucoup de joie.

Ah et disclaimer : Moonscoop - Code Lyoko et moi - Nitso ^^

* * *

Chapitre 10 :

Un instant, elle fut très troublée de recevoir un ordre de sa part. De plus, elle se demandait ce qu'il lui voulait. Elle regardait sceptique et lui posa directement la question.

- On a besoin de toi sur Lyoko, soupira-t-il vu le temps qu'elle prenait à s'exécuter

- Lyoko ? C'est… le monde virtuel ?

- Oui ! Bon, tu te dépêches… s'il te plaît, finit-il par rajouter en constatant la mine renfrognée qu'affichait la jeune fille

Elle observa l'holomap puis laissa son regard vagabonder entre la carte et le garçon blond. Devait-elle lui accorder sa confiance désormais ? Elle l'avait fait pour plusieurs d'entre eux mais elle ne voulait pas non plus donner sa confiance au premier venu. Elle se rappela que c'était Aelita qui lui avait forcé la main. Un autre argument vint se planter ferme dans son esprit. Et si c'était là-bas, en ce monde virtuel étrange, qu'il se cachait. Elle avait désormais compris qu'elle ne pouvait pas frapper n'importe où en espérant le détruire une bonne fois pour toute. Mais si le monde et le virus étaient reliés, c'était bien par cet univers. C'était donc la seule passerelle pour y accéder.

Jérémy tapotait, énervé, sur le rebord de son clavier. Elle ne pouvait pas se bouger un peu plus vite, histoire d'en finir avec ces tours. Une était déjà désactivée mais la deuxième résistait. Il n'avait pas ce problème avec les autres. Lorsqu'il fallait plonger, il ordonnait et ils filaient. Etaient-ils plus conscients ou avait-elle plus de caractère ? Il soupira. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de se poser la question. Il voulait juste terminer cette mission. Mais une fois de plus, il avait la nette impression, d'ailleurs penchant vers la certitude, que Nitso n'en faisait qu'à sa tête.

Il releva soudainement la tête en entendant des bruits de pas résonner. Il sourit intérieurement. Enfin ! Elle y allait. Ils se fixaient tous les deux, jusqu'à qu'à ce que la mystérieuse aux cheveux bleus détourne la tête pour descendre. Il en fit alors autant et commença à préparer sa première virtualisation.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à trouver des caissons cylindriques. Elle les observa. A vrai dire, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle pensait trouver. Elle en effleura un du bout des doigts. C'était froid, preuve de l'armure métallique.

- Tu entres dans un des caissons.

Elle sursauta quelque peu en entendant la voix de Jérémy. Il pouvait donc communiquer avec les autres aussi ici. Elle trouvait cela assez inattendu mais n'avait décidément plus le temps de découvrir le monde dans lequel elle atterrissait. Alors, sans faire d'histoire, elle entra dans l'un comme prévu. Elle posa délicatement un premier pas et inspecta l'intérieur, comme s'il pouvait y avoir un quelconque danger. Elle eut un maigre sourire. Elle garderait toujours ces réflexes. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle aperçut un dernier rayon de lumière blanche avant de voir les portes se refermer. Elle entendit une nouvelle fois la voix du petit génie qui lui préconisait de fermer les yeux. Ne cherchant plus à comprendre, elle se contenta d'exécuter. Ses paupières se fermèrent gracieusement alors que les premiers rayons verts la transpercèrent. Elle sentit son corps se soulever et, bien qu'habituée à l'étrange, son cœur battit un peu plus vite que la normale. Etait-ce de la peur ? Alors qu'elle avait déjà volé bien plus haut ? Ou était-ce le pressentiment de grands évènements ? Ou encore le fait de ne pas connaître le lieu où elle allait tomber ? Etonnant, au vue du nombre de monde qu'elle avait traversé précédemment sans pouvoir prévoir le paysage. Elle eut également quelques frissons. Elle devait se l'avouer, déjà à elle-même, elle appréhendait un peu son arrivée. Comment serait ce lieu inconnu ? Serait-elle toujours elle ? Retrouverait-elle les autres ? Le rencontrerait-elle enfin ? Toutes ces questions finiront bien par atteindre leur but. Et c'est avec cette pensée que son corps disparut dans une superbe irradiation blanche.

Son corps chutait sans qu'elle n'y puisse rien. Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux et constata qu'elle tombait toujours. Reprenant ses droits sur ses membres, elle récupéra ses réflexes guerriers. Elle exécuta de suite une roulade dans les airs, afin d'atterrir délicatement sur ses pieds. Ce fut chose faite. Elle voulut se ressaisir et passa une main sur son visage. C'est alors que ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grands. Son cœur fit un gros bond dans sa poitrine. Ses mitaines ? Elle n'était pas censée les porter ! Que se passait-il encore ? Elle fut tirée de ses pensées lorsqu'elle entendit les voix d'Aelita, Ulrich et Odd. Elle se tourna vivement et fit voler sa cape. Sa cape ? Elle s'arrêta soudainement. Pourquoi la portait-elle ? Elle ne l'avait pourtant pas sur elle avant d'être virtualisée. Serait-il possible que… ? Elle eut toutes les raisons de le croire lorsque ses nouveaux camarades la dévisagèrent. Non… La barrière s'était donc fissurée ?

- Qui… qui êtes-vous ? demanda Aelita prudemment

Ulrich dégaina ses sabres et Odd pointa sa patte sur la jeune fille. Yumi et William étaient également présents et elle se retourna pour apercevoir les éventails et l'immense épée. Que leur arrivaient-ils ? Ce n'était peut-être pas de leur faute finalement si… si ce qu'elle pensait était réellement arrivé. Elle recula d'un pas. Si elle voyait juste, alors lui aussi était là. Elle se retourna et l'aperçut. Elle ne l'avait surement pas vu tomber. Il lui était si précieux qu'elle se jeta littéralement dessus et l'empoigna. Doucement, elle frôla le saphir de ses doigts fins. Elle passa sa main sur les gravures du bâton. Son sceptre était réellement là. Mais comment ?

Odd finit par réagir. Il se détendit et laissa choir sa position de combat.

- Nitso ? demanda-t-il une pointe d'exclamation dans la voix

Elle se contenta simplement d'hocher la tête. Aelita fut surement la plus étonnée de tous. Elle recula d'un pas et couvrit sa bouche d'une main. Il avait raison. C'était forcément elle avec ces longs cheveux bleus. Mais ils avaient quelque chose de changé : ils étaient plus longs et deux couettes s'en écoulaient, ainsi qu'un diadème doré et incrusté de pierres précieuses qui s'y logeait. Elle devait faire facilement deux têtes de plus que dans le monde réel. Sa bouche était plus pulpeuse, son visage plus affiné. On la reconnaissait notamment à ses yeux mélancoliques qui eux seuls avaient gardé leur forme et leurs émotions.

- Jérémy qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? finit par lâcher la jeune fille aux cheveux rose

- Que veux-tu que je te réponde ? répondit-il en haussant les épaules

- Jérémy, s'énerva la Lyoko-guerrière, ne me dis pas que tu as trouvé un programme de vieillissement.

Le collégien sursauta sur son siège. Elle n'était tout de même pas en train de l'accuser. Il n'avait absolument rien fait ! Il pianota si vite sur son clavier qu'on ne voyait plus ses doigts bouger. Il vérifiait à toute vitesse toutes les manips. Mais il avait beau en faire le tour, il en était certain : rien ne clochait. Son enveloppe virtuelle était tout à fait au point et complètement neuve.

- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! Tu ne vas tout de même pas penser que je l'ai vieillie !

- Et pourquoi pas ? Tu la détestes !

Nitso se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle savait parfaitement qu'ils ne s'entendaient pas mais d'entendre les mots exacts donnait toujours un pincement au cœur.

- Mais…

- Je suis déçue, Jérémy, je te croyais quand même plus raisonnable.

La guerrière s'avança. Elle savait ce qui se passait. Même si elle ne l'appréciait guère, elle ne voulait qu'il paye pour une chose aussi absurde. Autant leur expliquer sinon cette histoire allait se finir en jus de boudin.

- Aelita, commença-t-elle en posant une main sur son épaule

- Comment peux-tu rester aussi calme après ce qu'il t'a fait ? s'énerva la collégienne en repoussant vivement sa main

Nitso ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais se ravisa. Elle baissa la tête et eut un maigre sourire.

- Il n'y est absolument pour rien, affirma-t-elle

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? interrogea Ulrich, fronçant les sourcils

Odd se gratta la tête. Ce qui venait d'arriver était assez étrange. Il ne voulait pas jouer les perturbateurs mais il leur rappela que Xana sévissait toujours dans le coin. Yumi acquiesça pour la bande et la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus entreprit de leur raconter une bonne fois pour tout ce qu'elle dérobait aux yeux de tous.

- Il ne m'a pas vieillie… C'est moi qui me suis rajeunie…

- Hein ? lâcha Odd, les yeux en dehors des orbites

Elle voyait leurs têtes méfiantes ou stupéfaites mais décida de poursuivre ses explications.

- Mais… tu es plus vieille que dans le monde réel ?

- Aelita a raison. Tu dois avoir minimum deux ans de plus ! s'exclama Ulrich

- Non, vous n'avez pas compris. Mon véritable moi… c'est ce que je suis maintenant sous vos yeux…

Au vu de leurs figures hésitantes, elle se sentit un peu gênée mais continua :

- Dans le monde réel, ce n'était qu'une fausse apparence… ce n'était qu'un costume, un déguisement…

- Tu veux dire que là… c'est vraiment toi ? coupa Yumi restée discrète jusqu'à maintenant

- Mais tu as quel âge ? s'écria William, une fois sa bouche béante refermée

Elle eut un sourire en coin. Ils n'avaient pas fini d'être surpris. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se montrer auparavant de cette manière. Elle ne savait pas si certains mondes étaient en connexion, elle ne devait jamais ressembler à celle qu'elle était dans une autre dimension.

- 220 ans.

Ce fut le coup de grâce. Yumi s'énerva en s'écriant qu'elle se fichait d'eux, mais elle lui assura calmement que c'était la vérité. C'est ainsi que les années passaient dans son pays. Elle les rassura en leur expliquant que dans leur dimension, elle devrait être autour des 22 ans.

- Dans ce sens-là, ça se tient, lâcha Odd perplexe

- Mais tu viens d'où ? se désespéra la japonaise

Elle releva la tête. Son regard était à la fois mystérieux et si mélancolique. Elle leur avoua, comme elle l'avait dit à Jérémy quelques instants plus tôt, qu'ils existaient dans l'univers vingt-trois dimensions parallèles… vingt-trois planètes Terres identiques où des âmes communes se partageaient des corps différents. Ainsi, elle assura que chacun d'eux pouvait se trouver face à un double. Seulement, ils ne leur ressembleraient pas… seules leurs âmes étaient parfaitement égales. Leurs vies étaient tout à fait différentes dans chacun des mondes.

Chacun eut sa propre réaction. Yumi était consternée et la prenait pratiquement pour une folle. Odd s'imaginait déjà rencontrant son double. Ulrich admirait sans conteste ses pieds pour lesquels il avait une soudaine attirance. Aelita chancelait quelque peu sous le poids de ces déclarations. Quant à William, il restait bêtement la bouche ouverte et les yeux exorbités.

- En admettant que c'est vrai, avança prudemment le plaisantin sorti de sa rêverie, tu ne viens donc pas de notre planète.

- Grossièrement, c'est exact. Je viens d'une Terre où la magie est fortement présente… mais également la guerre…

Aelita se rappelant de l'histoire qu'elle lui avait contée à propos de ses parents baissa tristement la tête.

Yumi attira l'attention par le bruit de ses éventails. Elle leur demanda de couper leur conversation car la joyeuse légion de Xana était là. Au fur et à mesure de leur arrivée, Odd les annonçait gaiement comme le menu du jour. Les kankrelats devaient avoir trop peur, ou peut-être avaient-ils été sermonnés par leur maître, car il n'y en avait aucun. En revanche, trois magnifiques et horribles tarentules avançaient négligemment vers les six guerriers. Elles étaient entourées par deux blocks qui allaient certainement profiter du territoire banquise. Enfin, une escadrille de frôlions fermait la danse. Leurs ailes vibraient dans l'air virtuel comme plusieurs compresseurs sur un chantier qui auraient été allumés en même temps… en clair, un bruit pas possible et assourdissant.

- Bon, ben… c'est parti, déclara Odd comme cri d'assaut

Et il esquiva directement les lasers croisés des blocks. Nitso prévint qu'elle se chargeait des monstres cubiques. Dommage que les kankrelats n'étaient pas là encore une fois, elle aurait bien voulu étendre sa vengeance un peu plus longtemps. Yumi fut assez surprise de la voir virevolter dans les airs. Elle ne l'avait jamais vue en pleine bataille. Aelita et les deux autres garçons étaient déjà sur les tarentules. La japonaise fut sortie de son observation par un appel de William. Ulrich jeta un bref coup d'œil vers la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus. Comment allait-elle faire pour se battre ? Elle n'avait pas son épée reluisante. Mais si c'était sa véritable apparence et que c'était ainsi qu'elle avait parcouru les dimensions, il pensa qu'elle s'en sortirait sûrement. En revanche, lui avait un mal fou à contenir les nombreux lasers lancés par le monstre en face de lui.

- Soudain, un éventail trancha l'air et la tarentule par la même occasion.

- Alors ? Merci cette fois ? demanda Yumi, un sourire aux lèvres

- Oui… merci, murmura-t-il

Nitso admira l'explosion d'un premier block. Elle les trouvait beaucoup plus maladroits que dans le monde réel. Cela était-il une tactique ? Elle doutait quand même de leur intelligence. Elle esquissa un sourire narquois signifiant que le prochain sur la liste était sans hésiter l'autre block. Elle se rua alors sur lui. Avant même qu'il ne tire son jet de glace sur elle, elle le sentit et se déroba à sa vue mécanique. Elle vola dans les airs jusqu'à sa face supérieure. Elle atterrit gracieusement dessus et s'amusa à le taquiner. Lorsqu'elle en eut assez de le faire tourner en bourrique et lui laissant apercevoir un bout d'elle-même ou de son sceptre, elle redevint sérieuse. Son visage s'assombrit. Une mine machiavélique s'afficha. Ses yeux brillèrent d'une certaine fougue. Elle leva son bâton et ferma les yeux. Un vent étrange d'une couleur bleu glace se leva. Tous furent surpris, que ce soit les monstres ou les Lyoko-guerriers. Il n'était réellement pas habituel qu'il y eut de l'air en ce lieu virtuel. L'œil du léger cyclône se forma autour du saphir étincelant. La cape de la même couleur que l'élément de Nitso se souleva et voleta. Ses cheveux s'en allèrent au gré de cette brise mystique. La pierre précieuse fut enveloppée par ce vent. Puis, ce fut au tour du bâton d'être recouvert.

- _Mutos As Are Avi Atum_, chuchota-t-elle

C'est alors que, dans un jet de lumière, la silhouette du sceptre changea peu à peu. L'air s'apaisa et la lame de sa chère épée resplendit sur tout le territoire. Elle empoigna vivement le manche de son arme et perça vivement la carapace ornée du symbole commun. S'élançant dans les airs de suite, elle se reposa pile au moment où le monstre explosa dans une grandiose explosion.

Ils avaient finalement réussi à terrasser tous les sbires du programme. Un silence de mort s'installa. Plus personne ne bougeait, sûrement pour reprendre des forces. Comme un coup de poignard au cœur, elle les sentit. Ces essences qu'elle recherchait tant. Elle s'écroula à terre. Elles étaient vraiment puissantes et elle avait l'impression que cette force transperçait son cœur. Elle se tourna et se retourna, cherchant désespérément des yeux un signe.

Soudain, une étrange colonne à la fois noire et rougeâtre, descendit du ciel numérique. Elle les sentait s'approcher. Une silhouette descendit. Elle prit peur. Une cape s'échappa du tourbillon ténébreux. Son cœur battait la chamade. Le couloir vertical s'abattit sur le vêtement et s'évapora aussitôt. Il était là.

Elle ouvrit des yeux mêlant surprise et frayeur. Elle reconnaissait son œil rougeâtre. Sa longue cape sombre. Elle le revoyait encore jouant avec ce poignard maculé de sang. Ce poignard… maculé de sang… du sang de… Les larmes apparurent aussitôt troublant sa vision. Ses lèvres tremblotaient et son souffle était saccadé. Elle cacha son désespoir dans le creux de sa main. Les pleurs coulaient délicatement le long de ses joues de porcelaine… comme ce jour-là.

Ils étaient tous les cinq consternés. Qui était donc cet étranger ? Il semblait avoir un corps humain, il ne pouvait donc pas être une création de leur cher virus. Et pourquoi Nitso s'était-elle écroulée de cette manière à son arrivée ? Ils croyaient qu'elle recherchait Xana. Cet inconnu aurait-il un rapport avec elle ? Tout un tas de questions s'entrechoquait dans leurs esprits.

William empoigna plus fermement son épée et se jeta sur l'homme. Un courageux cri de guerrier résonna dans l'air de Lyoko… ou peut-être un hurlement de fou. Alors qu'il élança son arme le nouveau venu tendit sa main avec une certaine grâce qui les étonna. Le Lyoko-guerrier ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Ils purent constatés que ses ongles étaient aussi longs et aiguisés que les serres d'un aigle. Yumi en avait des frissons dans le dos. Une sphère plus noire que les ténèbres eux-mêmes apparut devant sa main. Sans hésitation et sans aucun mouvement, il la projeta d'un simple geste sur le courageux guerrier. Ce dernier fut projeté sans difficulté en arrière. Sa large épée fit un vol plané au bord du territoire, à deux doigts de tomber dans la mer numérique. Yumi accourut vers son ami.

- La Méduse ne t'a pas suffi ? lui reprocha-t-elle

Elle l'aida néanmoins à se relever tout en observant, très inquiète, l'homme qui venait littéralement d'envoyer balader son camarade. Alors que tous les autres restaient fixés sur lui, elle tourna la tête vers Nitso. La japonaise sentit son cœur se serrer en l'apercevant. A genoux sur la glace, elle déversait ses larmes depuis son arrivée. Que se passait-il donc chez cette fille ? Même si elle venait de leur faire part de choses bien étranges, Yumi avait la nette impression qu'elle leur cachait encore beaucoup de choses.

Pourquoi ne bougeait-elle pas ? Pourquoi son corps refusait-il d'obéir ? Elle devait le tuer. Ce n'était pas si compliqué pourtant. Elle hésitait tellement. Dans sa tête, les images d'un douloureux passé revinrent la hanter. Elle disposait de son sceptre transformé en épée juste à côté d'elle. Alors qu'attendait-elle ? L'image de celui qu'elle désirait le plus venger lui apparut et elle releva soudainement la tête. Elle lui avait promis… elle leur avait tous promis. Elle ne devait pas faillir. Elle devait se relever et affronter ce qu'elle avait tant cherché depuis toujours. Elle croyait qu'elle devrait d'abord tuer le Xana de ce monde mais pourquoi ne pas l'exterminer directement. Ce serait fini une bonne fois pour toutes et enfin… enfin ! Elle pourrait retourner chez elle et tout reconstruire. Une nouvelle ère était sur le point de naître pour Pariatodor. Elle se l'était promis, elle leur avait promis et elle n'était pas prête de renier cette vengeance.

Elle empoigna son épée qui l'avait suivie durant tout ce voyage, toutes ces épreuves. Rageusement, elle ôta d'une main tremblante ses pleurs qui n'avaient plus raison d'être. Elle se releva subitement et se campa devant lui, à bonne distance tout de même. Elle savait ce dont il était capable.

- Tu te montres enfin, cracha-t-elle, une moue de dégoût et de parfaite haine sur le visage

Alors que l'inconnu dévisageait tour à tour chacun des Lyoko-guerriers, il tourna la tête tel la faucheuse l'aurait fait. Un moment, tandis qu'elle le toisait, il plissa son œil dans l'ombre de son capuchon et eut un sourire sadique, preuve que l'enfer se trouvait en face de la jeune femme.

- Oh ! Mais je n'ai pas arrêté d'essayer… votre Altesse, susurra-t-il satiriquement, mais… vous m'échappiez toujours.

- Pourquoi te croirais-je ? Néanmoins je sais que tes paroles ne sont que mensonges et malheurs ! hurla-t-elle

- Pourquoi tant de haine ? demanda-t-il d'une voix si calme qu'elle donnait des sueurs froides

- La haine n'est même pas assez forte en elle-même pour te prouver ce que je ressens à ton pitoyable égard !

Son sourire machiavélique s'agrandit. Nitso ne comprenait pas ce qu'il cherchait. Il ne se montrait jamais d'ordinaire. Voulait-il la défier directement ? Peut-être préférait-il terminer le travail qu'il n'avait pas achevé, il y a sept années de cela.

- Tu n'es qu'un… qu'un meurtrier, un assassin, un tyran !

Elle hurlait si fort que même ses tympans vibraient. Mais elle ne s'arrêta pas sur cette simple déclaration. Elle poursuivit avec autant d'ardeur ses incriminations :

- Tout mon peuple, toute ma famille, tous mes proches et lui… lui… Tu les as tous tués ! Je n'ai même pas la curiosité de te demander pourquoi tellement ce crime est stupide et dénué de tous sens !

- Il est vrai que je me suis bien amusé.

Elle recula d'un maigre pas. Il n'avait rien désiré d'autre que de… de… s'amuser. Tous ces gens sacrifiés pour la distraction si ignoble d'un seul… à quoi cela rimait-il ? Elle le fixait les yeux tremblants de peur, de rage, de haine, de tristesse. Comment pouvait-on être si machiavélique… même les mots ne pouvaient soutenir un sadisme comme le sien, pire que celui du diable lui-même.

- Mais tu as parlé de lui, n'est-ce pas ?

Il passa une de ces griffes sur sa lèvre inférieure. Ses ongles ne pouvaient être qualifiés autrement tant ils semblaient longs et surtout si tranchants. Ce n'était même pas des griffes, ils pouvaient être considérés comme des aiguilles.

- J'ai beaucoup aimé me battre contre lui…

Comment osait-il parler de lui ? Il n'avait pas le droit ! Elle respirait difficilement mais peu importe si les larmes coulaient lorsqu'on l'évoquait, elle ne voulait pas qu'on salisse son honneur. Il ne s'était pas amusé. Il avait combattu ardemment jusqu'à la mort pour la sauver, elle… celle qu'il voulait alors protéger de toute son âme.

- Comment s'appelait-il déjà ?

Il fit mine de réfléchir. Elle n'aimait pas sa façon de parler, de se comporter. Elle pressa sa main si fortement sur l'épée que ses veines ressortaient de son poignet.

- Hii…

Il la regardait mielleusement. Il trouvait la situation for plaisante. Il la connaissait bien malgré leurs différences. Elle commença à avancer rageusement. Elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure tant elle était excédée. Un filet vermillon commençait même à couler.

- … chy…

Elle accéléra le pas.

- …o, murmura-t-il

Nitso s'était élancé sur lui et son arme était à quelques centimètres seulement de son visage. Dans un grincement de dents, elle lui cracha :

- Je t'interdis… je t'interdis de salir son nom.

- Et pourquoi ne me tuez-vous pas ? Si près du but… n'est-ce pas ?

Elle grinça des dents. C'était un point pour lui. Elle aurait très bien pu en finir avec lui. Elle abaissa son épée. Il ne réagissait pas à son approche alors qu'une seule sphère et il pouvait l'envoyer paître. Elle serra le poing. Mais que préparait-il bon sang ? Peu importe, elle devait paraître sûre d'elle, même si, au fond d'elle-même, elle sentait son cœur succombant sous le poids des souvenirs.

- Je me méfie de toi plus que de la peste, déclara-t-elle en s'éloignant

Il eut un sourire en coin. Alors qu'elle avait le dos tourné, sa main luit d'une lueur noire. Ulrich, l'ayant aperçue, sortit de son étonnement et cria à la jeune femme de s'écarter. Elle jeta un simple coup d'œil en arrière. C'est alors qu'elle eut juste le temps de voir la sphère se diriger rapidement vers elle. Elle exécuta un salto arrière et retomba sur un pic de glace. Elle réussit parfaitement à tenir son équilibre. Une fois l'attaque terminée, elle descendit gracieusement et se posa sur la glace virtuelle. C'était alors une déclaration de guerre ? Elle haussa un sourcil. Il savait qu'elle avait compris.

Soudain, il se mit en position de combat. Alors, Nitso hurla à ses camarades de s'écarter immédiatement et sans faire d'histoire. Elle empoigna son sceptre qui avait repris sa forme originale. Elle voulut la changer en son arme favorite mais, sans attendre autre évolution, le meurtrier chargea ses deux mains de ces sphères ténébreuses. Il en lança plusieurs à la suite sur la jeune femme. Toutes s'écrasèrent contre une paroi invisible formée par le bâton de Nitso.

- Tu vas payer une bonne fois pour toute, murmura-t-elle en s'élançant dans les airs

Elle se rangea rapidement derrière un mur de glace et profita du peu de répit pour transformer son sceptre en épée. Quelques secondes après le changement, la glace céda sous les coups de son assaillant. A l'aide de la lame, elle renvoya l'une d'elle mais il l'évita.

- Xanadoru ! hurla-t-elle

Elle tenta par la suite d'avancer tout en esquivant les dizaines, voire les milliers, de sphères. Ces dernières varièrent de couleurs signe de leur puissance. Elles passaient du noir au rouge en passant par un violet sombre et un bleu profond à vous en donner le vertige.

Les Lyoko-guerriers s'étaient rangés sans broncher. Ils observaient avec une certaine frayeur le combat se dérouler. Ils avaient reçu ordre de ne pas intervenir tant de la part de Nitso que de Jérémy, qui ne voyait rien mais entendait tout. Ainsi, toutes ces paroles lui avaient fait froid dans le dos. Aelita tentait de contrôlait sa peur mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de pousser par moment quelques petits cris effrayés. Ulrich serrait si fort ses poings que ses veines ressortaient. De même, Odd se mordait la lèvre et compressait par moment le bras de William qui rechignait aussitôt d'un simple grognement. Lui aussi était totalement aspiré par cette ultime bataille. Ils comprenaient juste qu'elle avait enfin trouvé celui qu'elle traquait sans fin. D'ailleurs, son nom les laissait un peu penaud. Xanadoru ? Il possédait donc la même racine que Xana et c'était ainsi qu'elle avait soupçonné le programme d'être la dernière âme. Mais apparemment ce dernier avait pris les devants puisqu'il était maintenant face à elle. William et Yumi se demandaient néanmoins qui était ce Hiichyo. Les trois autres qui avaient été témoins de l'histoire que la jeune femme avait narrée leur firent un bref récit. Après un hochement de tête, les deux plus vieux de la bande se tournèrent pour observer, avec cette éternelle angoisse, le combat qui se déroulait actuellement sur le territoire banquise.

Elle n'arrivait pas avancer. A chaque fois, il arrivait à la repousser. Elle le laissait trop agir à sa guise. Elle ne devait lui laisser aucune chance de l'atteindre et renvoyer le plus possible ces immondes sphères. Elle grinça des dents lorsqu'elle dût en repousser une plutôt chargée. Elle sauta alors une fois de plus dans les airs mais n'exécuta aucune figure. Quelques minutes auparavant, elle avait commencé à se rouler en boule pour préparer un superbe salto avant. Mais une de ces offensives l'avait touchée et elle s'était lamentablement écrasée sur le sol. Tandis qu'elle repoussait toujours les attaques, elle tenta de se reposer quelque peu. Enfin, dans un ultime effort, elle renvoya une des ses attaques et profita de l'instant pour avancer. Elle courut vers lui, l'épée prête à trancher. Lorsqu'il l'aperçut, il décida aussitôt de parer. Il réussit à contenir une énorme sphère noire et rouge au creux de ses mains. Plus aucune chance de l'envoyer, elle était déjà là. La sphère explosa.

Les Lyoko-guerrier se levèrent doucement. Leurs yeux restaient fixés sur ce nuage immense de poussière glacée. Lorsqu'enfin le ciel se dégagea, les deux êtres étaient toujours là. Aelita soupira involontairement de soulagement. Cependant, Ulrich posa une main sur son bras. Il n'avait pas décroché son regard. Les deux individus restaient immobiles l'un en face de l'autre, à seulement quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

Enfin, un mouvement se fit percevoir. La lame glissa lentement en dehors du corps. Le sang gicla, et le bras de Nitso releva fièrement son épée dégoulinante du sang du sorcier. Ce dernier, sans un soupir, sans un souffle, sans un seul mot, s'écroula à terre. Une étrange nuée de particules noires s'agita et disparut dans le ciel numérique. La jeune femme s'écroula alors à son tour.

- Nitso ! cria Aelita en accourant

Suivi par les autres, elle s'agenouilla et souleva le corps de la princesse sans royaume. La jeune fille aux cheveux rose laissa lentement couler ses larmes. Le corps de Nitso était pâle et froid. Mais un seul souffle ramena un espoir en la collégienne.

- On va te matérialiser tout de suite, et ce sera comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

- Je ne crois pas Aelita.

Cette dernière ouvrit des yeux stupéfaits. Nitso souleva alors délicatement sa main qui reposait jusqu'à alors sur son ventre. La gardienne de Lyoko découvrit avec horreur des taches de sang. Ses doigts en étaient maculés.

- Non… souffla-t-elle désespérée

La jeune femme eut un petit sourire en coin.

- Je suis née dans un royaume de glace et je meurs sur la banquise…

- Non, répétait Aelita

- Mais, l'ironie du sort ne s'arrête pas là… je suis née un 2 mai et me voilà en train de choir le jour de mon deux cent vingt-troisième anniversaire…

Nitso ferma alors les yeux en laissant ces derniers mots. Aelita hurla alors et on entendit pour la première fois un cri déchirer le ciel numérique de Lyoko. Tous versèrent une petite larme et même Jérémy ne put empêcher une goutte de glisser le long de sa joue.

Soudain, un spectre ressemblant trait pour trait à la jeune femme s'extirpa gracieusement du corps. Ils furent tous aussi surpris que lors de ses révélations. La silhouette transparente s'inclina profondément devant eux. Puis, doucement et comme si le sol n'était que nuage, elle marcha vers la mer numérique. Ils restèrent figés d'étonnement tandis que les pleurs coulaient. Un tourbillon crème et doux au regard se forma devant elle. Un fantôme sortit de cette entrée surnaturelle. Ils purent aisément reconnaître un jeune homme… aux cheveux verts. Aelita, Ulrich et Odd ouvrirent des yeux tellement stupéfaits !

Le jeune homme s'inclina à son tour devant les Lyoko-guerriers puis tendit délicatement sa main vers la jeune femme. Le visage de cette dernière s'illumina et elle posa sans retenue la sienne. Ils s'enlacèrent, fermant les yeux. Leurs âmes se serrèrent tellement qu'ils ne formèrent plus qu'un. Les cinq amis purent tout de même apercevoir un filet ruisseler le long d'une joue de porcelaine. Enfin, le jeune homme entraîna sa moitié. Elle tourna une dernière fois la tête. Le tourbillon se referma sur le visage souriant de bonheur de Nitsolaki.

* * *

Et voilà ! Alors, alors ?

Est-ce que vous avez aimé ? L'écriture n'était pas trop lourde ?

_**Rectification ! Allez voir mon profil si vous voulez découvrir les petites surprises !**_

Ce n'est rien d'extraordinaire hein..._**  
**_


End file.
